The Fated Encounter
by NuzNali
Summary: After returning to Earth land, Natsu and others cheered. Natsu also reunited with his childhood friend and there will be an unexpected adventure that awaits them. During their adventure, They met a new person. Is he a friend or foe? Just who is this guy?. OC
1. Prologue

Herro! NuzNali here!

This is my very first fan fiction posted on this site and it will be from Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, I'm not familiar with this website since I started a few day ago after reading so many fan fiction Q.Q.

Judging by my name, I'm a Nali fan! So that's what I'll start writing. Just saying my english is pretty...terrible(As I'm trying to not make any mistake writing this.)

This fan-fic will have random character I made up, so bare with me! This fan-fiction will also contain a lot of references from other anime. This story will start from episode 95 from the anime. Okay... Enough talking.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. qq

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

* * *

**Prologue **

After Natsu and his friends return to Earthland from Edolas, they were located in the forest near magnolia jumping in joy. They were glad they return to the place they belong to.

Natsu encounter a very familiar person that was from Edolas tied by a rope by a black cat and stayed in the state of shock.

''Lisanna..'' Natsu struggling to form another word

''Natsu!'' Lisanna tackle hug into Natsu causing him to fall down with Lisanna landing on top of him while the black exceed flew. ''Finally, I get to see you'' as tear start to form in her eyes. ''The real Natsu..''

* * *

**One day later  
****  
**Lisanna is back at the guild with her siblings. Everyone threw a surprise party to welcome back Lisanna. They were laughing and smiling and having a lot of fun. Some people at the guild is questioning how did she come back. Elfman was ready to attack anyone that approach his sisters.

''Is okay Elf-niichan! Don't need to be overprotective around me.'' Lisanna smiled at his brother

''It's a man's job to protect their family member!'' Elfman yelled with passion

''Nii-chan...'' Lisanna sighed then give a confused smile while Mirajane just giggles at her looks. ''Elfman, you're making poor Lisanna uncomfortable''

''I'll still protect her! I'm a man!'' Elfman burst out. Everyone in the guild screamed ''WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN'' causing Lisanna and Mirajane to laugh cheerfully.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A pink haired boy and blue inside a house preparing themselves before heading outside.

''Can you believe it Happy?'' The pink haired boy said out loud with a cheerful smile. ''Lisanna is back!''.

''It been so long Natsu'' The blue cat cried with joy.

''We should head to the guild now and see her'' Natsu opens to door to go outside. ''Aye Sir!'' with the blue cat follow behind him.

_''After 2 years...she is finally back...''_ Natsu thought to himself._ '' I can't wait to see her!''_

* * *

**At the guild **

The guild door was forcefully opened and reveal Natsu and Happy standing there ''I'm back!''. One of the table at near the counter, a raven hair boy spoke ''Shut up flame brain, I'm trying to chat here''.

''What are you going to do about it you perverted stripper'' Natsu quickly get into a fighting stance.

''Is that a challenge?'' Gray got up from his seat ''I'll beat you senseless''

''I like to see you try!'' as Natsu and Gray charges as each other getting into a fight. It was before long the whole guild join in the brawl.

''It is always those two that start the fight, Uhh I want to go on a job'' cries the blonde hair girl. ''I need to pay my month's rent''

''Then why don't you Lucy?'' Levy said while reading her book. ''I don't want to go alone'' replied Lucy

Cana appeared with a barrel of alcohol ''Why, are you scared _hic?_''.''Well no'' Lucy replied.

Back to the brawl ''Take this you pervert stripper!'' Natsu landed a punch that made Gray jump backward ''Tis, I'm not going to lose''

Behind a pillar ''Juvia believe Gray will win!'' said the water mage.

''Manly! If you are a man, you will fight!'' as Elfman launches different guild member in several direction. ''Someone need to explain what is he is saying'' Macao said while trying to balance himself. ''Why the hell am I included in this fight?''

''This is annoying, Ice make : Floor!'' freezing the guild floor causing a bunch of people to slip. ''That's cheating!'' Natsu got off the floor and jump into the air about to form a kick. Then a giant hand slam down onto him ''Calm down before you destroy the guild!'' Makarov burst out causing everyone to stop moving. ''Calm down master, this is just the guild being a guild'' Mirajane spoked.

''Well this perverted striper started it!''Natsu glare down at Gray ''What did you say Fire breath?!''

Suddenly a hand grab both of Natsu and Gray head and smash them together. ''OW'' Natsu and Gray reacted.''Who the hell was th-, oh Hi Erza''. ''Both of you, Stop fighting'' Erza give them glare that look like she was about to kill them. ''Aye!'' Natsu and Gray frightenly said.

''Now now, lets all settle down'' came a silver haired take over mage that caught Natsu full attention. _''Li-sanna''_ while staring at her. ''Hey Natsu'' giving him a cheerful smile'' walking up to him.

While Lisanna was approaching Natsu..She slip on the ice Gray have created and she all the way to Natsu and crashes into him causing both of them to fall.

''Oww..'' Lisanna moved up a little bit and she and Natsu found them staring at eachother. Both teen formed a slight blush. ''I'm sorry!'' Lisanna gets back up quickly. Natsu trying to get back up ''It's fine'' scratches the back of his head.

Everyone in the guild was staring at them before Mirajane change into her Satan Soul and look at Gray ''ARE YOU PLANNING TO HURT MY SISTER!''. ''No no no'' Gray said quickly before Mirajane attack him.

''Sis!'' Lisanna cries out before Mirajane attempt to hurt Gray. Mirajane then turn to Natsu '' What are you trying to do to my sister!''. Natsu scared for his life quickly replied ''Nothing!''

It took a while to settle down the confusion.

* * *

**Later..**

After a long day at the guild, everyone began to go home.

''Ahh! That was fun Happy, Even thought I was about to die'' The pink hair dragon slayer express. ''Aye!''

While Natsu with Happy on his shoulder walking to their house, They came across the silver hair take over mage. She began to wave at Natsu and Happy. ''Hey Natsu!Happy!''.

''What are you doing here Lisanna?'' Natsu questioned. ''I-I was waiting for you'' Lisanna replied.

''Huh?''Confused Natsu. ''By the way, I'm sorry about what happen today'' Lisanna said while she avoid eye contact to hide her face because of her clear blush.

''Like I said it was fine!''

''Hey Lisanna...'' Natsu softly spoke '' Do you want to go on a job with me and Happy tomorrow?''

''I would love to!'' Lisanna replied ''After all It been 2 years since we see each other''

''Great! Tomorrow at 12?''

''Sounds good, I'm going home now before my sister and brother worries about me''

''Okay'' as Lisanna leave the scene. Happy turn to Natsu ''Wait, We going on a job tomorrow?, You didn't tell me that!''

Natsu trying to think of an excuse ''It's a surprise so we can get money for fish!''. Happy happily cheered ''Fish!''

Then Happy said ''Are you sure this is not for Lisanna?''. ''Shut up''

''He he he! You liiiiiiike her'' came out of Happy' mouth before he was sent flying by Natsu's punch.

''Yeesh..Can't wait for tomorrow..''

**~~Chapter one ends~~**

* * *

A.N

Welp.. Enjoy my weird story.. Tell me what you think in the review..or don't have to but much appreciated.  
I'm a very slow writer sadly heheh. This story will be a long one and hearing what you guys think will encourage to write more maybe.


	2. Chapter 2:Newcomer?

The first made up character of this fan fic :D and..  
Uhhh I don't really have much to say other than..

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Newcomer?  
**  
''Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!'' A blue exceed spoke trying to wake the pink hair dragon slayer as he shook him the best he could. Natsu's eye lid began to slowly open.

''What is it Happy?'' As the dragon slayer rub his eye while he made a huge yawn.

''It's 12!'' Happy said while he's in the air. ''You're going to be late''

''Oh crap!'' The dragon slayer jump up from his bed to prepare as fast he could.

**~10 minute later~**

''Lets go Happy!'' Natsu dash out of his house with Happy follows behind him. ''Aye Sir!''

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

''If I knew they were be late, I shouldn't prepare this early'' a certain Take over mage complains. ''I wonder what the job will be anyway.''

''Hey Lisanna, waiting for someone?'' Mirajane appeared behind her. Lisanna jumped ''Woah! you startle me''

''Well I'm waiting for Natsu because we are going on a job'' Lisanna explained. ''And I think they are late''

Mirajane give a smile to her sister ''Well you know.. He's Natsu , Of course he's late..''

''It's always the same huh?'' Lisanna sighed

Two figure running toward the take over sisters ''Sorry! I'm late'' ''Aye!''

''You sure took your time, so what the reason for being late''.''I overslept by accident'' Natsu answered ''Heres the job request'' handing the paper to Lisanna.

* * *

**Request: Help! Bandits has started to attack our town!**

**Reward: 75,000 Jewels**

**Location: Onibus Town (I would make up a town but I'm not very good at it Q.Q)**

* * *

''Hopefully this should be easy'' Lisanna worries. Mirajane tap her sister shoulder to get her attention '' Don't worry, you got Natsu with you''.''Yeah'' Lisanna said in relief

''Okay then lets go!'' Natsu grabbed Lisanna by the wrist and start dragging her. ''Ahhh Natsu, Slow down!'' Lisanna turn around to her sister ''Bye bye Onee-san''

Mirajane just waved ''Take care''.''Don't forget about me!'' Happy fly to follow them.

**Then they arrived at the train station...**

''Uhh...How about we just walk'' Natsu said as he's ready to leave the train station. ''Natsu!'' She drag Natsu back and went to purchase 3 tickets.

''NOOoo!'' Natsu cried. ''Don't tell me you still didn't get over your motion sickness...'' Lisanna said while making her way through the train's door. Natsu just nodded and just turn quiet because he already feel the sickness coming.

''Come on Natsu hang in there...'' Lisanna trying to comfort Natsu by rubbing his back. ''Lisanna don't worry, he'll be fine after this'' the blue exceed claims. ''I know that but I just feel bad for him''

Happy and Lisanna just chatted while Natsu lay there feeling sick all over his body.

* * *

**Back at the guild~**

''Where's Natsu?'' as the ice mage sitting on the table half naked. ''I heard he went on a job and also put some clothes on.''

The Ice mage sighed ''Who he went with?''. ''Lisanna'' Lucy answered. ''Ahh I see'' The ice mage take a sip from his drinks.

Around the corner of the guild. ''Love rival...taking Gray-sama all for yourself!'' The jealous water mage said as she stare at those two.

''Hmm, Juvia what are you doing?'' the sudden voice startle Juvia and causes her to jump and scream ''AHH!''

Everyone in the guild stare at the two blue hair mage however Juvia has a light blush due to embarrassment. ''Sorry , I didn't mean to scare you!'' said the Solid Script mage.

''What's with all the commotion?'' The Titania appear. ''Juvia's sorry for screaming!'' the water mage bowed. ''It's alright'' Erza replied.

''Anyway I'm going back to my table to read, See ya'' Levy leave the Re-equip and water mage alone. Juvia didn't pay attention since she been staring at Gray with a blush and Erza notice it and began to leave the scene.

Back at the table ''For some reason, I feel like I'm getting spied on'' Gray uncomfortly said. ''Who would be spying on you'' the stellar mage wonder. "I'm not sure but it's making me feel uncomfortable.''

''Well I'm going to start looking for a job now, I need to pay my rent.'' Lucy got up from her seat and head to the board. ''Always the rent huh?''

Lucy is at the board looking for while Wendy and Carla shows up. ''Hey Lucy are you going on a job?'' the Sky dragon slayer asked. ''Hi Wendy and Carla and yeah, I'm hoping to find a easy to at the moment'' as the celestial spirits grabs the job request.

''Can me and Carla join you for the job?''.

''Sure it would be nice to have some company.'' Lucy read the job request. ''This one should be easy, we just need to transport item''

''Is there any danger?'' The white exceed asked. ''If there is, It is not on this job request.'' Lucy replied. ''I guess we can go on this one, Are you okay with it Carla?'' Wendy ask for approval. ''I don't mind.''

''Yay lets get going'' as they leave the guild.

* * *

**Back to Lisanna and Natsu**

''Yes! We are finally out of that death vehicle! Fresh air!'' The dragon slayer toss his hand into to air with a big smile on his face. Then he turn to look at the train and lost his joy. ''You win again...darn it''

Lisanna giggle at Natsu's comment about the train. ''So are you feeling better now?''

''Yeah, I feel great'' as he start to stretch. ''Heheh Natsu you lost to the train all the time'' Happy pointed out while making a taunting smile.

''Don't remind me, But we should get going now''.

Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy start walking to the requester place.

''Hey Natsu'' Lisanna spoke. ''Yeah?''. Lisanna started to blush slightly ''Did you miss me when I was in Edolas''

''Huh?'' Natsu was shocked at the sudden question. ''Never mind'' The silver hair mage felt disappointed.

''Of course I did, I really thought I lost you and it pains me to see you disappear.'' The dragon slayer sadden but then start to smile. ''But now you're back, Seeing you again fit the gap that was missing in me and it made me feel happy.''

Lisanna felt her heartbeat to speed up and she start to smile at his answer. ''Thank you Natsu''

Natsu gave Lisanna a big grin with a slight blush and said ''And I won't lose you again! I will protect you from everything that will harm you!''

Tear starts to form in Lisanna's eye. ''Sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry..'' Natsu apologizes .

Lisanna just shook her head ''No, I'm just so happy right now'' Lisanna wipe the tear off her eye. ''You promise?'' and stuck out her pinky finger. The dragon slayer just smile and stuck his pinky finger to hook hers. ''I promise'' They were staring into each other eyes.

''They liiiiiiiiiike eachother'' Happy interupts causing both Lisanna and Natsu's face to turn really red. They quickly separated and look into another direction.

''L-l-lets just get going'' Natsu quickly said. ''Y-y-yeah Lets'' Lisanna replied in agreement

But then suddenly a person bumped into Natsu causing both to fall.

''Owww, Are you okay but you should watch where you going'' The stranger said

Natsu quickly up because he got annoyed about the last part. ''Looks whose talking!''

Natsu look at the stranger who wore a white, long-sleeved, hooded cloak with blue outline.**(Similar to Edward Elric' cloak from Fullmetal alchemist ,not red but white with blue outline)**. He has silver hair that the bang covers his right eye**(Eyes are blue)**. He had a black T-Shirt under his cloak. He look like the same age as Natsu.

''You trying to pick a fight you Pink hair freak?!'' The stranger said. ''Stop talking Old man'' Both of were in a stance where they about to attack. They were eyeing each other down.

''Now now, Calm down you two, I don't want to see people get hurt'' Lisanna has a unsure smile on her. ''Tch, You're lucky that your girlfriend is kind''

Lisanna's face quickly turn into deep shade of red. ''G-g-g-girlfriend?''. Natsu blushed and counter his claim ''She's not my girlfriend and more like you're lucky that she stop me!''.

''Oh whatever'' The stranger began to take his leave.

''Come on lets get going'' Natsu also began to leave with Happy and Lisanna.

''That was weird'' The blue exceed spoke up. ''Yeah it was'' The dragon slayer scratches his head.

Lisanna is walking and she is still blushing about that comment and that word keep repeating in her head ''_Girlfriend , Girlfriend , Girlfriend''_

Natsu turn to Lisanna ''Hey Lisanna, are you alright?''. Lisanna suddenly got out of her thought ''Huh? Huh? Y-y-yeah I'm fine!''

''Lisanna is turning weird!'' The blue exceed freaks.''Natsu?''

_''What's this feeling...My heartbeat is increasing? why?''_ Natsu was in deep thought as well.

The Blue exceed look at those two and roll his tongue ''They liiiiiiiiike each other~~~!''.

**20 minute later..**

Natsu current team has reached their destination. They were talking to the requester.

''Hey are you the one that put up this request?'' Lisanna asked and the man replied ''Yes I did''

''Can you tell us more infomation?''

''Few day ago, a gang of bandit was attacking our town and stealing items and they continue to do so for the next few day, especially at night.'' The requester explained ''Would you help us stop these bandit? They were probably attack tomorrow''

''Yeah! Of course, That's why were here'' Natsu burst out. ''Great! I'll wish you the best of luck! and also I prepared a hotel room for you'' the requester hands them the key to their rooms.

''Thank you sir'' Lisanna ,Natsu and Happy said in the same time to show respect.

Those three began to head to their room. When they reach their room, Happy lay on the bed edge and quickly fall asleep.

''Well I'm tire too'' Natsu said while yawning '' I guess i'll sleep on the floor.''

''But I don't mind you sleeping on the bed. I don't want feel guilty for making you sleep on the floor.'' Lisanna claims while her cheek turned red.

Natsu blushed as well ''But but..''. ''Just get up here!'' Lisanna interrupted. ''fine''

Natsu got on the bed Right side while Lisanna on the Left. They both were look at opposite direction. ''Well I'm going to sleep now'' Lisanna said and fall soundly asleep. _''Today is a weird day...and I can't believe I'm sleeping in the same bed as Lisanna..I guess i should go to sleep and prepare for tomorrow. Also that guy from earlier...I sense something unusual about him'' _The Dragon slayer thought to himself before falling in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

''Who was that pink hair boy you bumped into today?'' a woman sitting on a rock said to the stranger that Natsu ran into from earlier.

''I don't know who he is'' the stranger in the white cloak said.

''I don't know what it is but I feel he might change your life'' the woman replied

''What do you mean?''

''Nevermind'' the woman quickly change topic. ''You think our group will attack tomorrow.''

''I don't trust our leader...but I'm going to rest now''

''I know what you mean but do you think you will see the pink hair boy again...Nuzzle?''

''The chances are high'' the man Known as Nuzzle replied.

''Come on lets get going, I'll treat you food'' the woman insists.

Nuzzle walk away with the woman with a smile on his face. ''Yeah..Lets go''

* * *

**A.N yay Chapter 2 done! even thought I started this the day after the first chapter...  
Well...What can I say...I got off track LOL. Anyway the new character is the guy named Nuzzle.  
His appearance I used Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric's clothes as a references... only the cloak thought.  
He's sort of a major character to my story but don't worry! Main character always Natsu..  
More information about the newcomer will be in the Next chapter.  
I would like a review if possible :  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Light

Woah Chapter 3 is here! This chapter well contain fights scene o3o. It's my first attempt on making a fight scene sooo yeah.. If it turn out  
boring is probably my fault. Q.Q.  
Oh right I finally got 2 review, I'm happy :). Once again~

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Light**

Back at the Hotel, A certain dragon slayer finally begin to wake up. When he woke up, he saw something unexpected.

The dragon slayer yawned _''Why does it feel like something is griping on me''. _As soon as Natsu open his eye, A immediately blush taken over his face. Lisanna was hugging the Dragon slayer like a teddy bear. _''What's this? How did I end up in this situation.''_

Then Natsu start looking at her face and he went into deep thought of how pretty look she looks.

However Lisanna's eye lid began to open. ''Hmmm?'' she mumble softly. Suddenly her face turn as red as cherry and pushed Natsu off the bed and it he hit fall on the floor with a loud thud.

''Oww What was that for?'' The dragon slayer got up from the floor and brushes his pant.

''W-w-why were you so close to me!'' The takeover mage struggle to say the beginning of her line. Her face was bright red.

''Y-You were the one that was hugging me!'' Natsu said in a quick pace. ''Huh? Huh? what" The takeover mage said in confusion.

''When I woke up, you were hugging me!'' Natsu explained.

Due to the commotion, The blue exceed also began to wake up.

''What's with all the voice'' the exceed stretches.

''Nothing!'' Natsu and Lisanna said simultaneously. Then Natsu thought to himself _''It's better if he don't find out, Don't want him to brag''_

Lisanna started to speak ''Well I'm going to get some food''

''Don't forget to get me alot of Fish!'' Happy shouted. ''I will Happy'' Lisanna smile at the blue exceed.

Happy yawned ''I'm going back to sleep, I'm tired''. ''Don't sleep too late.'' Lisanna warned as she started to head out.

''Wait! I'm coming as well'' Natsu follow Lisanna out the room. ''You don't have to come you know''

''But I want to, Come on lets get going''. Lisanna Sighed ''Okay, Fine''

Both mage headed out of the hotel.

**Outside..**

''What you want to get to eat?'' Lisanna asked. ''Anything would do'' The Pink hair dragon slayer replied.

''Lets go to that bakery over there'' Lisanna pointed at the bakery. ''Sure, I need food'' Natsu's stomach growl causes Lisanna to giggle

* * *

**In the distant grassy hill...**

''Hey boss, The weapons are ready'' the grunt said while Saluting to his boss. ''Finally...Get the gang ready, we'll start attacking in 30 minute'' the man coated in a black cloak ordered. ''Yes Master Zane''

''Steal as much item as possible this time, whoever get in the way...Kill them'' Zane signal the grunt to leave.

As soon as the grunt leave ''Whose there'' Zane said while looking at a tree. Then a person wearing a while cloak with blue outline come out. ''Oh it's just you Nuzzle.''

''So we are attacking in 30 minute in the evening but not at night, Why?'' Nuzzle asked while he crossing his arm leaning on the tree.

''They won't expect us to attack in the evening because they expect us to attack at night.'' Zane explain while looking the town his the far view.

''Is that why you send those grunt to attack at night for the last few day?''

''Yes , It will work just fine. I heard they hire some mages to defend the town. You shall go take care of them..''

''Yeah whatever, I just want my payment and I will be leaving after that'' Nuzzle starts to walk away.

''Oh you can't leave, if you care about that girl'' Zane threaten

''Tch Bastard don't you dare lay a finger on her!'' Nuzzle said in a raging voice. ''Then you listen to me and do whatever I say''

''Err..'' Nuzzle walks away with an angry face _''I swear I'll get you back..'' _Nuzzle whisper to himself.

**After Nuzzle separated from Zane..**

''Welcome back Nuzzle! How was it?'' a woman replied waiting near a river.

''I'm supposed to be leaving in 30minute to attack the town'' Nuzzle calmly said ''Shouldn't you be resting Vivian?''

''I will be fine don't worry'' said the girl named Vivian. ''Beside even if I'm in trouble , you'll protect me right?''

Vivian is very fragile and weak and she been sick for awhile. She has taken care by Nuzzle for a long time. She have dark blue hair she wore a white dress. However she is not a mage. She is one of Nuzzle's closest friend. They are **not** in a romance relationship...

''Of course, why wouldn't I.'' Nuzzle smile at the sick girl.

''Hahaha! But do you have to attack the town, isn't there another way.'' She doesn't want Nuzzle to do anything terrible.

''No..I need the money to help you get better. I don't want anything to happen to you...'' Nuzzle said softly.

The weak girl just gave Nuzzle a warm smile. ''Is okay Nuz.. you have done enough''

''Don't say that! I will make you better!'' Nuzzle replied. ''Thank you...'' those word escaped from Vivan's mouth.

''I should get going now, Stay safe'' Nuzzle start walking away.

''I will'' Vivian waved good bye

* * *

**Back to Lisanna and Natsu.**

''Woah I'm full!'' Natsu said while holding his big stomach from all the food he devour.

''Can't believe you ate 2,000 jewel worth of food!'' Lisanna complains

''Well I was hungry..'' Natsu replied. The takeover mage sighed ''Oh well, Lets get back to Happy before he starve too''

The two began walking back to the hotel.

''What should we do for the rest of the day? I remember the requester said they usually attack at night'' Lisanna point out.

''Maybe we can have a duel'' Natsu joked. ''Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill me!'' Lisanna yelled then turn her head away from Natsu ''Mmph!''

''I was joking! Sorry Sorry'' Natsu apologizes.

''HELP! WE ARE BEING ATTACK'' That sudden scream caught Natsu and Lisanna attention and they began to rush to the scene.

''They attacked earlier then we thought! Lets hurry Natsu'' The takeover mage said.

''Yeah! Atleast this will kill some time'' Natsu start to speed up.

When they arrived at the scene, Grunt were everywhere stealing item and attacking people. Suddenly, A young lady fell down and one of the grunt approached her and about to attack with his sword. Then Natsu rushes to the man and send a flying kick to the grunt's face and send him flying.

''How dare you attack our member!'' 5 grunt charges at Natsu at once. **''****Talon of the Fire Dragon!****''** Natsu send a fiery spinning kick that launches the grunts in multiple direction.

''What the- Charge!'' A bunch of grunt headed to the dragon slayer. Natsu notice they are in the same place and **''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****'' **The blast went straight at the grunts and clear them out of the way.

Lisanna arrived and notice Natsu finished dealing with them. ''Wow...You gotten really strong Natsu''. ''Of course I did, I need to get stronger to protect my friends'' Natsu give a big smile to Lisanna. Lisanna always smile back since she felt relieve.

A man walk out of the shadow ''Well you got quick a fight in you..''. That voice caught Natsu attention and turn to the direction of the voice. ''You!''

''Oh the Pink hair dude from yesterday.'' Nuzzle said.

''You are with that group?!'' Natsu yell out. _''What is this feeling, where did I sense this before?''_

Nuzzle clenches his fist ''Unfortunately Yes... and now I have to deal with you.''

Natsu quickly got in a fighting stance ''Well then, I guess I have to take you out'' Igniting his fist on Fire **''****Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu dashes at Nuzzle with his fiery fist. However Nuzzle side step to dodge the flaming fist.

''My turn then'' Nuzzle hand is cloaked in light blue Lightning. **''****Lightning Edge****'' (Reference to Kakashi's Lightning Blade from Naruto) **Nuzzle connected his attack with Natsu sending Natsu crashing to the wall.

''NATSU!'' Lisanna screamed due to her worries for Natsu.

''Oww, That hurts'' Natsu got up from the floor. ''Why the hell is your Lightning Blue but not yellow?''

''Does it matter?'' Nuzzle cloaked his hand in Light blue lightning again.

''Not really, A Lightning user like Laxus'' Natsu ignited his fist as both charges at each other with their fist and it collide creating a flash of light.

''So bright'' Lisanna covered her eye. Then she heard ''Nuzzle is here! Lets began attacking again'' from the grunts. **''****Animal Soul: Cat****'' **Lisanna changed to her form and attack the incoming grunt. _''Nuzzle? Is he the guy fighting Natsu?''_

After the light cleared, Nuzzle and Natsu was sending barrage of punches at each other. _''I have to finish this quick so I can help Lisanna''_ Natsu thought to himself and process to attack Nuzzle. **''****Talon of the Fire Dragon****'' **Natsu igniting his feet on fire to do a low sweep knocking Nuzzle off his feet. However he quickly recover by putting his hand on the ground to perform a spinning kick. Natsu blocked the incoming attack and he jump back after ward.

After they separated, something unexpected happen...

**''****Roar...****'' **they both said simultaneously. _''Huh? What's going on'' _Natsu thought to himself.

**''****Of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu release a large quantity of fire.

**''****Of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Nuzzle did the same except it was lightning.

When the two blast connects, it created an explosion that send both Natsu and Nuzzle crashing into the wall.

''No wonder, it feels familiar...You're a dragon slayer too!'' Natsu shouted as he got out the wall. ''Are you embedded with a Dragon Lacrima?''

''Sadly no, I was train by real dragon believe it or not'' Nuzzle replied as he came out the wall holding his left arm.

Those word shocked Natsu. ''Did your dragon disappear in 777?''. ''Yes, How you know?'' Nuzzle questioned. ''Because mine did too.''

''Anyway that will be the last question, I'm out of here.'' Nuzzle began to leave the battlefield.

''Get back here and fight me!'' Natsu demanded. ''But I give up''

''You can't just give up in a middle of a fight!'' Natsu began charging at Nuzzle. **''****Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!****''**

Nuzzle just sighed ''Dammit...'' **''****Lightning Step****'' **Nuzzle's Mobility increase and dodge Natsu's attack.

''More running away move! so annoying!'' Natsu continuously using all his attack to hit Nuzzle.

Nuzzle jump around everywhere and changes position quick. It was very difficult for Natsu to get close. The pink hair dragon slayer continue to get frustrated.

**Back at Lisanna...**

A grunt fall on the floor making a loud thud ''Pl-please don't hurt me!''. ''Why are you attacking this town?'' Lisanna asked.

''B-because most of us need money and our boss pay us for attacking and stealing item from here'' The grunt answered nervously.

''Who's your bo-'' A Energy wave has attacked Lisanna from behind and she was launch on the ground.

''B-b-b-b-boss!'' the grunt said in fright.

''Pathetic, Be gone'' Zane aim his palm toward the defenseless grunt. ''W-wait wait wait! I'm Sorry I'm Sor-'' Zane had fire a large energy blast at the grunt and no trace of him is left...

''Y-you! How could you kill your own comrade!'' The injury Lisanna said.

''Comrades? Wrong...They are merely my pawns''. Zane replied.

''You heartless monster!'' after Lisanna finish that line, she felt light headed _''what's going on'' _When she turn around she saw Zane behind and it seem like she had taken a karate chop to the neck. Lisanna fell on the floor. ''yes...I am a monster'' As he kicked Lisanna around.

**Return to Nuzzle and Natsu...**

_''What is this feeling?'' _Natsu thought to himself then he yell at Nuzzle again ''Stop running already!''

''Make me'' Nuzzle taunted. Then he heard a voice ''Hurry up and finish that brag!''

Nuzzle turn around and sudden rage fill his mind ''YOU BASTARD!'' There was Zane holding 2 girls as hostage, one of them is Vivian and the other is...

''LISANNA!'' Natsu screamed at the top of his lung. ''WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!''

''Natsu...'' The takeover said very softly because of her severe injuries.

''VIVIAN! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER'' Nuzzle angrily shouted. ''Nuzzle! help me'' Vivian said. ''Stay right there, I'm coming!''

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Zane threaten. ''If you want this girl unharmed, hurry up and finish that pink hair boy.''

''Tch...'' Nuzzle took a look at Natsu who has been fill with rage then look back at Zane. ''I won't listen to you!'' Nuzzle used his Lightning step to get close to Zane and swing a leg at him. Zane caught his leg and slam Nuzzle into the ground.

**''****Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu rushes at Zane with a blazing fist and it blocked. Zane retaliate with a forceful kick and follow up with an energy wave heading toward Natsu. The wave was a direct hit ''AHHH''. Zane look back at the ground and Nuzzle was gone. **''****Spear Kick of the Lightning Dragon!****''** Nuzzle sent a flying lightning kick at Zane and knocked back. Zane let go of the 2 hostage. **''****Energy Blast****'' **It landed an direct hit at Nuzzle also.

''Enough of this.'' Zane aimed his index finger at Nuzzle. ''It's over.'' **''****Energy beam****'' **a line of energy was sent straight to Nuzzle.

_''Am I going to die? huh what an ending for me...'' _Nuzzle thought as he close his eyes. Then.. he was pushed away..''Huh?'' Nuzzle open his eyes and find his friend Vivian pushed Nuzzle out of the way and the beam went through her stomach. A lot of blood were coming out.

''VIVIAN!'' tear were forming on Nuzzle's eye ''Stay with me! You can't die'' the tears became like a waterfall.

''I'm sorry...I-i don't think I can hang on...'' Vivian coughed out blood as she hold her stomach where large amount of blood are spilling. ''Atleast you're safe Nuz''

''What an unfortunate end'' Zane said.

Lisanna cover her mouth in shock of what happen even if she was injured badly and tear also form on her eye because of the sadness she is seeing.

''Lisanna are you okay?'' the pink hair dragon slayer appear and stood near Lisanna. She didn't reply.

''Tell you what, If you join my side , I won't kill you..'' Zane offered with a evil smile on his face.

''Bull shit'' Natsu said while Igniting his whole body on Fire.

'' Well then, how about you Nuzzle..'' Zane turn to Nuzzle..

Nuzzle starts to get up and electricity surround his entire body . ''Just...who the hell...'' _''Vivian...''_

''DO YOU THINK I AM!'' _''This is for you...''._ **''****Lightning Edge!****''** Nuzzle suddenly appear right in front of Zane with intense speed and launches Zane up in the air. **''****Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu took advantage of Zane being in the air and launches a large fireball at him.

''Oh shit'' Zane took the hit and landed on his feet. His whole body seem burn. Before he can even use an attack Nuzzle appear on his Right while Natsu on his Left. Both Dragon Slayer send barrages of punches and kicks from the side.

**''****Crimson Fire Dragon Fist!****'' **Natsu send rapid fiery punches at Zane. **''****Energy Shield****'' **Zane created a barrier to protect himself.

''Do you think that will work?'' those word caught Zane's attention and looked him and there a Nuzzle.

**''****Piercing Blade of the Lightning Dragon! ****'' **Nuzzle form a Massive Lightning Karate chop and connect with the shield and scatter it.

Zane aim one hand at Natsu and the other at Nuzzle **''****Energy Blast!****''** Both Natsu and Nuzzle was hit by that attack but they charges in like nothing happen.

''What! impossible , Guess I have to use it'' Zane Crosses both hand to form an X. **''****Massive Energy Explosion!****'' **A giant explosion formed.

''Oh shit!'' Nuzzle said. ''Ahhh!'' Natsu screamed and light cover the whole area.

After the Light vanished. ''HAHAHAHA I WON, You two were no match for me'' Zane laughed. Then he heard footstep and it wipe the smile off his face ''What...Impossible!'' He turned out and found Nuzzle Carrying Vivian's body while Natsu carry Lisanna.

''Time to end this'' Natsu said and looked at Nuzzle who only nodded.

Natsu was cover with massive amount of Fire while Nuzzle was cover with a large amount of Electricity.

**''****Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon!****''/ ''****Crushing Impact of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Both said simultaneously.

Nuzzle and Natsu charges at Zane while they combine their attack creating a spinning power of Fire and Lightning. ''No! it can't be!'' Those were Zane's final word before he was hit by the attack made by Natsu and Nuzzle. Zane has lost all his sense and it seem he has been killed.

''It's over...'' Nuzzle said. _''I won Vivian...''_

Nuzzle turn to Natsu ''Thank for the help...I wouldn't have done it by myself''

''No problem, although I killed a man..'' Natsu carry Lisanna in his arms ''But I have to go to the hospital as fast as possible!'' _''Not again Lisanna!''. _Natsu and Lisanna disappear from Nuzzle view as he sit down near Vivian, holding her in his arms. ''Vivian! You can't leave me''

Vivian opened her eye and it tear are falling down. ''I'm sorry Nuzzle I don't think I can last...''

''No don't say that! Please don't leave'' Nuzzle cried. ''I said I'll protect you but I failed...''

It's not your fault Nuz...I wanted to save you...'' Vivian said while coughing. ''But but..''

''No buts..You shouldn't mourn over me...It was fun while it lasted..'' Vivian smile at the crying dragon slayer. ''I want you to promise me one more thing''. ''What is it? I swear I'll do it'' Nuzzle wipe the tear off his face.

''I want you...to find new friends...friends that you're going to protect like you did to me''. Vivian utter out. ''Yes I promise! I won't fail again!'' Nuzzle promised.

''Nuz...Thank you ...For Everything...'' Vivian's eye slowly shuts.

''No..Vivian...VIVIANS!'' Nuzzle cries as he hugs Vivian's body. ''I promise...''

* * *

**Meanwhile...  
**

_''Come on! not again!''_ The pink hair dragon slayer running on the street as fast as possible rushing to the hospital. _''At this rate she won't make it!''_

He felt Lisanna breathe getting slower and slower. _''I have no choice, I won't lose you again...'' _Natsu stopped moving and slowly place Lisanna on the ground.

_''I will just have to use that...'' _Natsu pull Lisanna close to his face. Natsu formed fire that is as pink as his hair and hold the fire in his mouth._ ''Can't believe I'm doing this... But is the only way to save Lisanna...Igneel said it was an one time use too...'' _Natsu stares at Lisanna Lips while his face is turning red. ''I can't back down now, I'll save you Lisanna'' Natsu move up to Lisanna's face and held her then kissed her on the Lip.

The pink fire transfer and surround the takeover mage's body and the wound Lisanna have slowly start to disappear.

_''It's working! but now I feel weak...I'll carry her atleast back to the hotel.'' _Natsu pick up Lisanna again and began moving.

**10 minute later**

Natsu arrived at the hotel and headed to his room door. He knocked the door and it was silent. Until the knob start to turn and reveal Happy.

''Where is food I'm Starv- What happen to you two!'' Happy worries. Natsu just walk over to the bed and place Lisanna down before collapsing on the floor.

''Natsu! Natsu!'' the blue exceed went up to the dragon slayer and start shaking him. ''It's alright Happy, I'm tire...'' The dragon slayer falls asleep in matter of seconds. ''You could atleast not sleep on the floor...'' The exceed sighed and picks Natsu up like it was he was weightless considering the fact he carried him a bunch of time. ''I guess I should wait til they wake up.''

* * *

**Two hours later...**

Lisanna's eye shot open ''Huh? Where am I'' She take a look around while Happy dashes in for a hug. ''You're back in the room'' the blue exceed answered. ''What happen?'' Silver asked while petting the blue exceed. She also notice that her injury has disappear.

''Natsu was carrying you in his arm when he show up'' the blue exceed pointed at the sleeping dragon slayer.

_''I wonder what happen to my wounds...'' _Then her eye widen when she remember the battle between the Two dragon slayer against Zane. She want to know what happen to that girl that Nuzzle was holding. ''How long was I sleeping?''

''For two hours since you got here and Also when Natsu placed you on the bed, he immediately collapse to the floor'' Happy said while rubbing the back of his head. ''I'm hungry'' the exceed cat start to tear.

''I'm so sorry! I forgot, How about we go get food now.'' The takeover mage apologizes. ''Aye!''

Lisaana and Happy had left the room to go get ...well fish. Then the dragon slayer opened his eye. ''When do I tell her about the magic..'' Natsu said to himself. Then he blushes remembering he had kissed the takeover. ''I can't believe I did that!'' . ''I have to tell her sooner or later..'' ''Back to sleep''

**After awhile...**

Lisanna and Happy return to their room. It became dark outside. ''Are you full now Happy?'' ''Aye!''

''I'm getting tired after eating'' The exceed yawn before he lay down to sleep.

After the exceed fallen asleep, Lisanna glance over at the pink hair dragon slayer. She felt her heartbeat speeding up. _''What is this feeling?'' _she thought to herself while holding her right hand over the left side of her chest. _''I should probably catch some sleep'' _Lisanna slept on the same bed as Natsu but this time she is looking at him instead of the opposite direction. ''Good Night''

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Natsu got up first surprising again. He stretches and got off the bed and uses the bathroom. Then he went and wake the takeover mage and the blue exceed. ''Hey wake up'' shaking both of them.

''What is it Natsu'' Lisanna said rubbing the sleep off her eye. ''It's so early'' complain the blue exceed. ''I want to go home early''

''Fine'' Lisanna sighed ''Let us pack up real quick, then we go to the requester and get our reward''.

''Aye Sir! Wait you finish the job?!'' the blue exceed was confuse since he had stay home while Natsu and Lisanna was out.

Lisanna explained everything to the blue exceed even when she was injury badly and also about Nuzzle helping them.

''What happen to all your injury?'' Happy asked. ''I'm not quite sure...'' Lisanna turn to Natsu ''What happen to me when I was unconscious?''

Natsu look away nervously ''I'll tell you another time'' he remember what happen that night with his unidentified magic. He also has a slight blush due remember the time he kissed her. At least she didn't know at the moment.

Lisanna tilt her head and look at Natsu confused. ''Alright, I won't force you to tell me.''

After packing up they head to their requester to get their reward.

''We finished the job'' Lisanna said to the requester. ''Thank you for your hard work and here is your reward'' the requester hands over the jewel and the group left after receiving it.

They then arrive at the train station, and Natsu was already feeling nervous. ''My least favorite part of the returning trip, We could still walk if you want to Lisanna''. ''Suck it up Natsu and deal with it'' Lisanna ordered. ''Fine...''

''Natsu lost to Lisanna!'' Happy laughed. ''S-shut up''.

Lisanna brought the tickets for the group and head inside the train. Once the train start moving, Natsu instantly feel like vomiting but he hold it in. ''Hang on Natsu, It's going to be fine'' Lisanna said while Happy agrees ''Aye!''

Lisanna sudden let Natsu's head lay on her lap. Natsu was surprise by the sudden movement but didn't show it since he was motion sick. Happy was there staring at those two ''So cute'' while he start to laugh. Lisanna ignored Happy and start playing with Natsu's pink hair. ''Much better?'' she said with a slight of pink on her cheek. All Natsu could do is nod. They stay like until they reach Magnolia.

After the train ride, Natsu current group began walking back to the guild.

''I wonder if Elfman and Mirajane worry about me'' Lisanna said.

''Of course they would , you're their sister!'' Natsu replied to her comment. ''You're right''

After walking, They reached the guild door. They opened and everyone's attention turn to the 2 mage and cat. ''I'm home!'' both mage said in the same time.

''Welcome back Lisanna'' Mirajane said. ''How was the Job?''

''It went well''. Lisanna smiled. ''Did you get hurt Lisanna?'' Elfman appeared ''Was Natsu manly enough to protect you!?''

Uncertain how to answer his question, she just said ''Of course he did''.

Natsu approaches the ice mage ''Hey droopy eye, what happen when I was gone''

''You just got back, and you already want to start a fight Squinty eye.'' Gray replied with his own insult. ''Fight me then!'' Natsu demanded

Both mage was in their fighting but suddenly ''Stop it you two!'' A scarlet hair mage yelled. Both mage stopped what they were doing and said ''Aye!'' in fright.

''By the way, two hour ago we got a new guild member'' Gray said to Natsu. ''Really? where''

Gray comment always caught Lisanna's attention and asked ''Who is the new member''.

Everyone in guild then turn to the boy sitting on one of the table. Silver hair , Blue eye, while cloak with blue outline...It was all too familiar to the 2 mage. The boy look at them with a grin on his face ''Yo''. Natsu and Lisanna was silent until...

.

.

.

''NANIIIII?''

* * *

**A.N There goes chapter 3~**

**Sorry about the two new chapter that just come and goes sadly. Feel so bad writing this. I hope you all know who the new member is and is pretty... obvious I hope o3o. Anyway~ Over 4,000 word! What a record. Even writing this A.N make is so close to 4.5k or it might actually reach.**  
**The moment when I been writing this instead of doing my homework...about to fail...oh well...Gotta go Fast now!..**

**I'm not sure when will I write the next chapter since school is starting again but I will start it. I will make sure I get atleast one chapter a week.**  
**Stayed up to 4 am to write this but finish in the evening.. Oh right! I still got 2 review yay~ Thank you~.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter :D and I just notice my story is fast pace o-o**


	4. Chapter 4: Past Present Future

La la la~ Chapter 4 is here o3o. So much work from school. I'm so lazy _.  
Sigh... I guess it can't be helped..Those moment when I do my homework in the class where it due...  
Sorry for taking so long to update...my procrastination is just too much...This chapter is mainly about Nuzzle~  
Anyway~

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Past Present Future.**

''What are you doing here!'' The pink hair dragon slayer said to the new member ''You're here to pick a fight?''.

''Hello Nuzzle, Are you the new member?'' Lisanna asked. ''Who is Nuzzle?'' Natsu look at Lisanna confused.

''Me, you flame head!.'' Nuzzle insulted the fire dragon slayer. ''Who you calling a flame head!'' Natsu yelled out.

Nuzzle just ignored the dragon slayer and turn to Lisanna ''How did you know my name?''

''Well...I heard it when you and Natsu were fighting that guy.'' Lisanna replied.

''Hey, Do you know him from somewhere?'' Gray spoke up. The take over mage nodded ''We met him during our Job''

''Is Natsu that idiot over there?'' Nuzzle point at the pink hair mage. Gray agreeing with that statement ''You and I might just get along.''

''Hey! You trying to pick a fight?'' Natsu got annoyed by the two mage insulting him. He start to ignite both his fist. A giant hand slammed on top of Natsu before retracting into a small size. ''Is this how you treat new member you brat!'' Makarov said before taking a sip of his drink.

''Are you okay Natsu?'' Lisanna help pick Natsu up. Mirajane walk toward the scene ''Was that really necessary master?''

The master turn his attention to Nuzzle ''Tell us about yourself''. Everyone in the guild all look at Nuzzle.

''...Alright'' The silver hair mage clear his throat. ''My name is Nuzzle Locken, Age 18, I'm a dragon slayer''

Once he said that he was a dragon slayer, everyone became shocked and start to question. ''Dragon slayer?'' ''Is he really one?'' ''I wonder what type of dragon slayer is he''.

Nuzzle continued ''I'm a Lightning user'' he held up his index finger and made a spark of blue lightning.

Everyone in the guild start to question again ''Just like Laxus?'' ''Why is the lightning blue?''

Then before Nuzzle can say anymore information, he was confronted by the Pink hair dragon slayer ''I want a rematch!''

''Hmmm?'' Nuzzle glared at Natsu ''No''. ''Why not!'' Natsu was itching for a fight since they didn't get to see who was stronger.

''Natsu just let it go! We don't want to destroy the guild'' Lisanna start to pull Natsu back.

''Yeah listen to your girlfriend'' Nuzzle said to Natsu. Natsu and Lisanna quickly turned red and everyone stare at those two. ''Stop saying that!'' Natsu said to Nuzzle. Everyone else was laughing in the back ground.

''By the way Nuzzle'' Lisanna spoke up. ''Yeah?'' Nuzzle turn to her. ''Hmm What happen to the girl you were with?..'' Lisanna curiously asked.

''...'' Nuzzle become silenced and a depressed look appear on his face. Then he open his mouth to speak ''She...is dead...''

''I'm sorry! I didn't know...'' Lisanna apologizes. ''It's fine..'' Nuzzle began exiting the guild. ''I'm going for a walk.''

Nuzzle exited the guild for a walk. Everyone was confused about the situation so Mirajane asked Lisanna what happen. Lisanna explained the situation.

''Well...When we were on the job, he appeared to be our enemy at first...He was fighting then all of a sudden, when I was away from Natsu to take care of the remaining bandits, the boss of their group attacked me. I was taken hostage when I was beaten and he had another girl as a hostage as well... I think she was Nuzzle's friend.''

''What happen to her'' Mirajane asked. Even Natsu begin to remember what happen that day and start to feel bad for Nuzzle.

''After we were taken hostage, he brought us to where Nuzzle and Natsu were fighting and then Nuzzle notice him and began to become angry... He attack the boss to save that girl but he was overwhelmed... Then the boss released a beam of energy at Nuzzle and...'' Lisanna look down at the ground remembering the horror of what happen. ''That girl...pushed Nuzzle away to save him but...she was hit by the beam...After that Nuzzle was holding her in his arm while she was bleeding so much.. Unfortunately judging by Nuzzle's answer... she didn't make it...''

Everyone in the guild became silent feeling bad for Nuzzle. Natsu collide his fist into his palm ''If only I was stronger... I could have helped...''.  
''We're both weren't in the state to help...'' Lisanna put her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

''Do you think he will be alright?'' Levy got close to the group and asked with Jet and Droy right behind her. The master spoke up ''Give him some time.''

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Nuzzle sat at the cliff staring at the ocean while the sun sets. As he sits there, he reaches inside his shirt from the crew neck and pull out a oval locket. He opened the locket and there was a picture of Vivian. He silently stare at the locket.

''How long has it been Vivian?'' the silver hair lightning mage began talking to himself.

**~~Flashback~~**

7 years ago...

One month since the disappearance of the dragons. ''Inazuma! Where are you!'' a little boy with silver hair began yelling out loud.  
**(A.N Inazuma is Nuzzle's dragon and it mean lightning in Japanese because I'm too lazy to think of a name on my own.)**

The silver hair boy was Nuzzle, He was only wearing a black T-Shirt and white shorts. He have been searching for the his dragon.

''Where did you go..'' The boy look like he going to cry but held back the tears. He continue to search the wood, uncaring for his surroundings.  
Then suddenly a girl voice screaming for help... ''Help!''. Little Nuzzle began running to where the voice was.

Once he arrived, he saw a frighten dark blue hair girl wearing rag clothing back against a tree with nowhere to run. There was a huge Vulcan approaching the girl. The Vulcan's hand was reaching for the girl. ''Hey! get away from her!'' Nuzzle said to draw the Vulcan's attention to him. Vulcan turn his head to look at the Silver hair boy.

''What you going to do about it Little boy?'' The Vulcan said with a scary smile on his face. The Vulcan ignored Nuzzle and continue what he was doing.

_''I need to draw his atttention.''_ Nuzzle aim at one of the tree branches on top of the Vulcan and shoot lightning from his palm to break the tree branch and it fell on the Vulcan's head. ''You little brat'' the Vulcan charges at Nuzzle and back hand him into a tree. Nuzzle was screaming in pain.

''That really hurts'' Nuzzle got up holding his left hand. He rush to the Vulcan and jumped in the air to form a kick. However, while in the air he was knocked down by the Vulcan. Nuzzle crashes into the ground.

''Argh'' Nuzzle forced himself to get up from the ground. The Vulcan was raising his foot to stomp the lightning mage.

''Watch out!'' the girl by the tree yelled out. After those word sink into Nuzzle's head, he sidestep to the right and the foot crashes into the ground.

''Just give up kid, you can't beat me'' The Vulcan laughs.

''Psh Just who the hell do you think I am'' Nuzzle jumped backward **''****Roar of the Lightning Dragon!****''.** The concentrated blast of lightning hit the Vulcan but it wasn't that powerful. The Vulcan loses his balance due to the attack and end up was balancing on one leg. ''You little brat''.

The Vulcan slam his hand onto the spot where Nuzzle was standing but He dodge and end up in mid air. ''That was close''.''Oh really?'' The Vulcan send a uppercut at Nuzzle and he was launch vertically into the sky. Then the Vulcan look away.

_''Crap! that was painful but now is my chance''_ Nuzzle got himself balance in the air and **''****Head Charge of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Nuzzle is cover in lightning and he dive straight down at the Vulcan. The Vulcan look back at the sky ''Oh Shi-''. The attack collide with his head. The Vulcan fell unconscious after that attack.

Nuzzle was just covering his head to ease the pain _''Ow ow ow!''_. Then he began to look at the girl ''Are you okay?''. The girl still by tree nodded. ''Good..'' The Little dragon slayer began to walk away. ''W-w-wait!'' the girl ran after him. ''Th-Thank you...''

''It's fine but I have to go now, I need to find someone''

''Can...I come with you?'' The girl asked.

That question caused Nuzzle to froze a bit ''what?''. ''Can I come with you?'' The girl repeated.

''Do whatever you want'' Nuzzle began walking again. ''Yay!'' The girl walk along side Nuzzle.

''Who are you looking for?'' the girl asked. ''Believe it or not, a dragon...his name is Inazuma.''

The girl was shocked at his reply ''A-a-a Dragon?''. Nuzzle only nodded.

''Anyway, What's your name'' the girl put both of her hand behind her back. ''My name is Nuzzle, What's your''

The girl just slightly tilt her head and smile ''Vivian''

**~~Flashback ended~~**

The Lightning mage close his locket and clenches his hand really tightly. ''I fail to protect you...''

''She won't like it if you keep mourning over her death'' a voice from behind Nuzzle. Nuzzle turned around saw Mirajane. ''You're from the guild..uhhhh''. The silver hair lightning mage didn't know her name.

''Mirajane, My name is Mirajane'' the silver hair takeover girl said. ''As I recall, your name is Nuzzle right?''

''Mhm'' Nuzzle put away the locket. Nuzzle continue to stare at the sunset. ''Were you watching the whole time?''

''No, I just got here, and you make me sound like a stalker'' Mirajane confront.

''Sorry sorry'' Nuzzle chuckled. Then Nuzzle's thought went back to Vivian and quickly he became sad.

''She must be really important to you''

''Yeah..She was...'' Nuzzle sighed. ''Sorry to ask but would you tell me about her?'' Mirajane was curious.

Nuzzle nodded ''She was my first friend after my dragon disappearance...When I searching for my dragon, I heard someone scream for help and that was when first met her...and I end up saving the day'' Nuzzle look up into the sky and continued ''Her name was Vivian..She can't use magic and She was a clumsy girl...we had a lot of fun when we travel...Sadly 2 year ago she became ill and I took care of her by getting money for her medicine.''

''Was that working out well?'' Mirajane questioned.

''It did at first but I somehow ended up helping a group of bandit...After joining, they also began telling to me destroy town and steal item...I wouldn't have done it but I needed the money...''

''She must mean a lot to you'' Mirajane added.

''Of course... who wouldn't take care of their friends'' Nuzzle's eye became watery ''But...I failed to protect her...and she...'' Nuzzle began to tear up. Then suddenly he felt something hug him from behind. It was Mirajane.. It was warm and comforting that he didn't question why she did that.

''Even if she is not here, she will be in your heart and that is all it matter...Sometime you should get over their death and continue moving forward...I'm sure she would want you to do the same..'' Mirajane comforted Nuzzle and began to let go of him.

''You're right...Thank you ... Mirajane'' Nuzzle began to get up from his spot and walk toward Mirajane.

''Come on, Lets get back to the guild! Everyone is throwing a surprise party for you'' Mirajane smile and grab Nuzzle's hand and drag him to the guild.

''Woah! really? slow down!'' Nuzzle just smile and thought to himself _''Vivian, I think I already find new friends and I will protect them like I promised you.''_

* * *

**Back at the guild...**

''Are they coming back yet? Someone in the guild said.

Lisanna was sitting at a table with Natsu and Happy ''I hope this will cheer him up''. ''Who wouldn't be cheer up after a party!'' Natsu added. Happy posed in the Air ''Aye!''.

''Maybe you're right'' Lisanna sighed.

During this time, Lucy and Wendy returned from their job and confused at what's going on. ''What's going on Lucy?'' Wendy asked Lucy. ''Huh? I don't know'' the celestial mage responded.

Gray approach to those two, ''We are throwing a surprise party for a new member''

''New member? what did we mi-?'' Lucy asked. But she was cut off by a voice.

''Guys I think they're coming!'' a guy near the guild entrance said.

Everyone keep silent and so silent that you can hear the footstep of the two approaching mage. Then after the duo entered the guild.. Everyone jump up and screamed ''SURPRISE'' at the same time. However Nuzzle wasn't surprise at all.

Nuzzle glance at Mirajane ''You know...It won't be a surprise If you told me it was a surprise''.

Half of the guild stare at Mirajane ''You What!''. Mirajane chuckle ''My bad''.

The craziness already began and Nuzzle was looking around the room. He saw the Master have a drinking contest with Cana _''Who the hell can drink this much?''_. Macao talking with Wakaba something about magazines _''I don't even want to know''_.

Elfman screaming something about being a man _''I don't...comprehend''._

Gray and Natsu already got in a fight with Lisanna giggling behind them _''That was quick..what happen this time''_. There was a girl behind the pillar drooling by looking at Gray. _''What the-''_

Nuzzle continue to look around seeing Bisca and Alzack blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with one another. Gajeel was chewing on Iron while Levy is reading a book next to him. Erza was just eating her cake. _''Too bad I don't even know 90% of them''_ Nuzzle thought to himself. He notice two mage approaching him.

''Hi you must be the new member'' Lucy started ''I'm Lucy and this is Wendy''. The sky dragon slayer waved her hand.

''I'm Nuzzle'' The lightning mage said. They were starting to have a friendly conversation until..

''Since you're here now! Fight me!'' Natsu growled. Gray appear next to Natsu ''Didn't he said he didn't wan-''

''Fine by me'' The lightning mage interrupted the ice mage. ''What seriously?'' Gray question while Natsu fist his palm ''Alright!''

''Lets get this over with, I don't want him to keep asking me that everyday'' Nuzzle claimed. ''You know he will still bug you to fight him right?'' Erza appeared.

''And you are?'' Nuzzle asked the Scarlet hair mage. ''Erza, Erza Scarlet'' The re-equip mage crosses her arm.

''Let's get it started!'' Natsu yell out igniting his fist on fire. Erza smack the Fire dragon slayer on the head ''Don't fight with magic in the guild! Take it outside!''. ''Aye!...'' Natsu said frightenly.

_''Wow he must be scared of her'' _Nuzzle thought to himself as he began to walk out from the guild to an open plain. Anyway, Everyone in the guild was interested to see the fight so they follow Natsu and Nuzzle. After they are in a open plain everyone circle around those two dragon slayer.

''Oi what's going on here'' Gajeel asked. ''I think Natsu and the new member is going to fight'' Levy answered. ''My money is on the new guy'' Gajeel said.

''Do you think this is a good idea?'' Wendy worried. Gray glance at the little dragon slayer ''I'm interested to see what Nuzzle can do.''

Both dragon slayer stand across from each other. Natsu was already in his fighting stance while Nuzzle have his hand in his pocket.

''Just saying, I won't hold back!'' Natsu growled. ''You won't but I might'' The lightning mage taunted. ''Are you mocking me?!''

The master appeared ''You both ready?''. Getting a ''Yeah'' from both of them. ''Ready...Set...Began!''

Natsu was first to make a move and dashes to Nuzzle with his fist ignited **''****Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!****''** . Nuzzle was taken back by how fast he moved and took the attack. Luckily he blocked at the last second. The Lightning mage began side stepping left and right to show off his speed. _''He's fast!''_ Natsu prepare to block. **''****Lightning Edge!****'' **Nuzzle appeared in front of Natsu but however he disappear again and reappeared behind the Fire dragon slayer. The attack connect with the back of Natsu and Natsu was sent flying . The fire dragon slayer flip in mid air and land on the ground. **''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****'' **. The large amount of fire headed straight for Nuzzle. **''****Lightning Step****'' **Nuzzle's bottom part of his shoe was cover in blue lightning and dodges the incoming blast.

''A-Amazing'' Lisanna said. ''His speed is incredible'' followed by Gray.

Nuzzle get close to Natsu with his lightning step. He began inhaling and Natsu know exactly what's going to happen. The fire mage quickly turn to his defense stance. **''****Roar of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **The concentrated blast of lightning hit the Fire dragon slayer and smoke fill up the arena. Everything was quiet until the smoke subside and Natsu wasn't there. _''Where he go''_ Nuzzle look left and right then he heard ... **''****Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!****'' **The incoming Fire ball come from above and Nuzzle took the hit. Nuzzle began to stand up again and said ''Everyone! take cover for this one!''

Everyone didn't understand what he mean.

Nuzzle cross both his arm making an X. **''****Scatter of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **The lightning dragon slayer quickly separated both his arm. Massive Lightning extract from his body and is hitting almost every part of the arena and causes everyone to move around to dodge but some of them got hit unfortunately. One of the lightning strike Natsu in mid air causing him to scream in pain.

''I didn't know Nuzzle was a dragon slayer'' Wendy said in surprise.

The fight continue with Natsu diving into Nuzzle with his Feet ignited **''****Talon of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu performed a front flip and made an axing kick. Nuzzle simply dodge by jumping backward and Natsu foot connect to the ground creating an mini explosion.

''You really need to stop dodging!'' Natsu shouted. ''If I don't, I'll get hit smart one'' Nuzzle made fun of Natsu. This cause Natsu to growl.

''Okay fine, The next attack..we charge at each other with everything we got'' Nuzzle made a deal. ''Now I'm fire up!'' Natsu claimed.

Both dragon slayer's body are surrounded by their element. They both stand in a dashing position. They took off at the same time.

**''****Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu at Nuzzle with his head. **''****Crushing Impact of the Lightning Dragon!****''** Nuzzle did the same thing and both attack collided and it created a flash of light that blink everyone in the field. After the light cleared. Both dragon slayer was staring into the sky panting.

''You're not bad'' Nuzzle said. ''You too'' Natsu replied. Everyone began cheering and clapping and the master said it was a tie.

''Could you fight me again next time?'' Natsu asked. ''What is with you and fighting! and no, not anytime soon'' Nuzzle stood up.

Lisanna help pick up Natsu since it seem like he took more damage than Nuzzle.

After the battle, everyone went back to the guild and continue partying.

* * *

**Much much later.**

Nuzzle was sitting at the counter where Mirajane was serving drinks. He was observing the guild then the other 3 dragon slayer with 3 exceed approach him.

''What do you need?'' Nuzzle said while drinking his juice.

''Well I was wondering if you know what happen to the dragons.'' Wendy quietly asked. ''We been searching everywhere to find them'' Carla added.

''Aye! Natsu sometime cry when he don't find his dragon!'' Happy jokingly said. ''No I don't!''. All the dragon slayer beside Natsu began to laugh.

''You are a dragon slayer right? where is your cat?'' Gajeel asked. Nuzzle frozed ''well...She's being taken care of right now''

Wendy was confused ''What do you mean?''. Nuzzle avoid the question ''Hey spiky guy, you didn't tell me your name'' Gajeel twitched at that two word. ''You trying to pick a fight right now? HUH?''. ''Calm down Gajeel, He's just asking for your name'' the black exceed said.

''So your name is Gajeel, got it'' Nuzzle said. Those 4 dragon slayer was talking about their dragon slayer disappearance and Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel began to leave.

Mirajane start speaking to the Lightning mage. ''How was the guild?''

''It's great'' Nuzzle answered.

''As long as you're in this guild, you can almost never get bored'' Mirajane claimed.

''I guess you're right'' Nuzzle nodded. ''Thank for earlier today''

''Huh?'' Mirajane was taken back by the random comment ''No problem, Glad I can help..''. Mirajane began glancing toward Lisanna who was talking with Natsu.

Nuzzle follow her line of sight. ''Is she your sister?''. Mirajane chuckle ''It is that obvious?''.

''I guess so, you look worried'' Nuzzle glance at the silver hair takeover mage. ''Well it been a few day since she came back since the day of her death 2 years ago''

Nuzzle didn't quite understand what she meant so he just have a confused look on his face. ''Oh right you're weren't there when it happen, silly me''

Mirajane told Nuzzle about her sister's situation and Nuzzle was surprise by it. ''Well I'm happy for you''. Mirajane had a soft smile on her face that has a feeling of warm in it. This made Nuzzle had a very light blush and look away from her.

''Well It is getting late..I'm going home'' Nuzzle left the guild.

After Nuzzle leave, Lisanna was treating Natsu's wound of their battle ''Stop moving Natsu!''. ''I'm fine, It was a minor injury'' Natsu said while he grin at Lisanna. Lisanna chuckle ''Come on, let me finish bandaging your forehead''. ''You did great today'' Lisanna complimented. ''Thanks! even thought I feel like I lose''. ''Don't worry, you're always a winner to me'' Lisanna ensured the blushing Natsu.

Lisanna asked Natsu ''Do you want to go on a job again? Could we also bring Nuzzle?''. ''Sure but why Nuzzle?'' Natsu questioned. ''I mean why not, He's new to the guild''. ''Fine, Lets leave, I'll walk you home'' Both duo left the guild.

* * *

**The Next day~**

Nuzzle walked into the guild then Natsu and Lisanna walked up to him and asked if he want to join in for a job.

''Sure I guess, I could use the money''.

''Great let me go get a job'' Lisanna went to the Job board.

Natsu and Nuzzle glare at each other.

''Did your wound healed yet'' Nuzzle asked. ''yeah it was all thank to Lisanna'' Natsu answered. Lisanna came back with a job in her hand ''Lets go to Mirajane and get approval''. The 3 mage walk to the counter ''Nee-chan, I like to go on this job''. ''Sure take care'' Mirajane handed the Job back to the Lisanna.

Natsu and Lisanna was the first one to walk out the guild. Nuzzle was about to leave as well. ''Wait Nuzzle'' Mirajane stopped him.

''Yes?''

''Can I count on you to protect those two when they are in a pinch?'' Mirajane worried.

Nuzzle smiles ''Who the hell do you think I am, Of course I can''. Mirajane chuckled and then gave Nuzzle a smile.

Mirajane was waving good bye to Nuzzle as he walk out of the guild. Nuzzle quietly said to himself..

.

''After all...I'm part of Fairy Tail now''

* * *

**A.N Well this conclude this chapter! Again I apologize for the late update even thought I started this on Monday O_O.  
Well anyway it is done now! I will try to update faster if my procrastination don't catch me first lol...  
Well I was planning to finish yesterday but I had to go out with my family o3o.  
Anyway Stay tune for the next episode of Dragon Ba- I mean The Fated Encounter!.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Ability

Time for chapter 5! started this on Monday again. Hopefully it finished faster than my previous chapter.  
Then again my chapter is 4k long and I didn't know I had it in me. Fu fu fu~  
Three new characters, Yay! but 2 enemies boo! Anyway...

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Ability  
**  
Natsu, Lisanna, and Nuzzle are walking to the train station and Natsu already felt like retreating. Even Nuzzle has an unsure face on him like he doesn't want to go on the train as well. Lisanna notice Nuzzle's uncertain face and already knew ''Nuzzle! Don't tell me you have motion sickness too!''.

''Maybe...'' The lightning mage knew he was busted.

Once they arrive at the train station, Lisanna went and brought the ticket. Nuzzle and Natsu are talking near a corner.

''Okay, How are we suppose to get out of this!'' Natsu whispers to Nuzzle.

''I don't know! You should convince your girlfriend!'' Nuzzle whispers back and receive a fist to his head. ''I told you to stop saying that!''

The takeover mage approach the two dragon slayer. ''What are you two talking about?'' Lisanna stated. Both dragon slayer jumped from the unexpected question from Lisanna.

''Nothing!'' both said simultaneously. Lisanna tilt her head with a confused look on her face.

Out of nowhere, their attention turn to the steaming from the arriving train. Both dragon slayer already felt sweat forming on their skins. _''We're screw...''_

Before they know it, they were already dragged into the train, Natsu look a little green laying on Lisanna's lap without a second thought. Lisanna chuckled about how fast that happen. On the other hand, Nuzzle was sitting in his seat with his head leaning on the window.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the guild...**

Mirajane was taking drinks to the other guild mate then Gray walk up to her and asked ''Where did Natsu go?''.

''He went on a job with Lisanna and Nuzzle''. Mirajane answered the half naked ice mage.

Gray looked disappointed ''They went without me again!''. ''Maybe I should find someone to go on a job with me'' the ice mage stated.

Mirajane smile at Gray ''I know just who you should go with''. Before Gray can even say who, Mirajane is already pointing at the pillar behind him. Gray saw Juvia jumped and hide behind the pillar.

Gray walk toward to the pillar. Juvia began feeling nervous and she can feel her heart pounding. Juvia put both hands on her red cheek and shaking violently left and right. Her face look like she is in heaven.

_''Gray-sama is coming this way!''_ she thought to herself.

''Hey Juvia'' The ice mage started. Steam came out of both Juvia's ear from hearing the sound of Gray calling her name. Juvia turn into a deeper shade of red.

She began imagining the scenario of what's going to happen next.

**~~Juvia's Imagination~~**

_''Juvia...'' The ice mage stare face to face with her eyes. ''Yes Gray-sama?'' The water mage answer to the call of her name._

''I want to tell you I love you Juvia, Lets get marry!'' Gray took Juvia's hand. ''Juvia has been waiting for you to say that! I'm so happy!'' Both mage start walking hand in hand.

''How many babies do you want'' the water mage asked. ''As many as you want'' The ice mage replied. The two mage began walking into the sunset.

**~~Juvia's Imagination ends~~**

''Oi Juvia!'' The ice mage shake the water mage who was still in La La land.

The water mage quickly snap out of her thoughts. ''H-huh? Y-y-yes Gray-sama?''.

Gray put both his hands into his pocket ''I was wondering if you want to go on a job with me'' The ice mage stated with a straight face. ''Juvia would love to!''

''Glad, Lets go get a job request'' Gray walk toward the job board. The water turn to the bar and look at Mirajane. Mirajane noticed her glare and began to look at her direction. The takeover mage smiled and waved at Juvia. _''Are you my guardian angel?'' _The water mage's eye start to sparkle looking at Mirajane.

''I found a job'' Gray came back with a job in his hand. ''We just have to take out a group of bandits''.

''Juvia is fine with any job as long is with you'' The red cheek Juvia said.

''Alrighty then, I'll meet you at the train station'' Gray began walking out.

A voice from a different section of the guild. A card mage yelled ''YOU SHOULD WEAR SOME CLOTHS BEFORE YOU GO OUTSIDE, YOU BAKA''

Gray dramasticly jumped with both hand in the air ''Where did they go!''.

The water mage chuckle _''I didn't mind him being half naked.''_

* * *

**Back to Natsu**

Two dragon slayer were on the floor gasping for air.

''Finally! Glad that's over with'' Nuzzle said out loud. ''Something we both can agree on...'' Natsu got up from the floor.

''Suck it up you two, We got a job to do'' The takeover mage ordered.

Both Nuzzle and Natsu nodded. They pick up their bags and began to move.

Later on they reached their destination at the Mayor place. They trio went inside the building and the Mayor was waiting for them.

''Hmm Hi, Are you the one that sent us this request?'' Lisanna politely asked the mayor.

''You must be from Fairy Tail, Yes ,I am Mayor Waltz'' The Mayor greeted.

''I'm Lisanna, The pink hair is Natsu and the one in cloak is Nuzzle'' Lisanna introduced.

''I don't want to be hasty but we might need to start the job immediately'' The mayor claims.

''Why? What's wrong?'' Natsu spoke out of nowhere. His instinct told him it involved fighting and he is already Pump up.

''There is a dark guild that is planning to destroy this town if we don't do what they want'' The mayor worries. He began pointing up at the trail out the window. ''The dark guild is located near the end of the trail''

''Alright!, I'm fire up'' Natsu put his fist into the air.

''You and fighting are something, Any more information we should know? like anything about the enemy?'' Nuzzle asked.

The mayor asked one of his worker to bring a file. When the file arrive he hands over it. Nuzzle open the file and Lisanna and Natsu began looking over his shoulder. There were two picture of two guys. There was a man who is very tall and bulky, He had brown spiky hair. The man had a brown sleeveless shirt and baggy white pant. On top of the picture, it said Bruce.

Nuzzle began reading the information about the man name Bruce. ''He uses earth molding magic, He can control rock and use them as shield. His defense is incredible, so he won't be easy to take down''.

" That guy sounds tough, I want to fight him!'' Natsu said in excitement.

''Relax Natsu, there are more than one strong guy.'' Lisanna stated.

The other picture under the name Raze, The boy has green spiky hair and his bangs is red. He wore a green sleeveless hoodie and white baggy pant.  
''He uses wind magic, He can destroy a whole town with his magic''.

''Interesting'' Nuzzle stated. He look up at the Mayor ''Is this all the details?''

''Yes'' the Mayor confirmed. ''Would you need a vehicle to get there?''

Lisanna was about to agree to his offer but both Natsu and Nuzzle grab her shoulder. Lisanna turn around to look at the two dragon slayer shaking their head left and right with their concerned face. The takeover mage sighed ''No, We'll just walk'' she denied the offer.

The two dragon sighed in relieve. ''Thank god for mercy..''

''If you excuse us, we will be leaving now'' The Trio exit the building. ''Good Luck'' the mayor said after they left.

* * *

**Outside**

''Dam you two! I really don't want to walk!'' The takeover mage complains.

''Well I don't want to be sick'' Nuzzle replied while Natsu nodded to agree. Lisanna frowned. Then Nuzzle thought of a random idea.

''Hey Natsu, Be a man and carry the lady'' The lightning mage said with a grin.

''Huh?'' Natsu was caught by surprise. ''Please Natsu!'' Lisanna put both hand together into a begging position.

''Fine'' Natsu stopped and kneel down and Lisanna jump onto his back. ''Thank you Natsu~''

Both Lisanna and Natsu start to blush lightly since they are close to one another. They began walking again.

The Lightning began mage to smirk ''Awww, you both are so cute together.''

''S-Shut up! Don't make fun of us!'' Natsu commanded. Lisanna buried her face on back of Natsu to hide her smile.

* * *

**Two Hours Later...**

Nuzzle spend the two hour telling Natsu and Lisanna how cute they look together. Then Nuzzle felt something is wrong and he signal Natsu to stop moving.

''What?'' Natsu asked.

''Seems like we got company'' Nuzzle stated. Then a bunch of bandit appear out of the tree and they all jumped in front of the Trio.

One of them spoke ''You're pretty sharp kid, Now how about you give us your bags and we won't hurt you''. The bandits began to laugh.

Natsu smirked and let Lisanna get off his back. ''Why don't you come and get it'' Natsu taunted.

''You're going to die kid'' another one said. They began to charge at the Trio.

''Want to have a competition of who defeat more?'' Nuzzle electricity form around his hand.

''Alright! Challenge accepted'' Natsu ignite his right hand on fire. ''I guess I should just let you both handle this problem'' Lisanna stated as she just in one place.

Both dragon slayer dashes to their opposite direction. **''****Lightning Edge!****'' **Nuzzle swing his hand cloaked in lightning horizontally taking out a few bandits. ''4''

**''****Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu burst through the bandits that is in his line of sight then grin Nuzzle ''7''.

''Tch'' Nuzzle cross his arm to form a X. **''****Scatter of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **The Lightning mage unleash massive lightning around the area hitting a bunch of enemies. ''16''

**''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****'' **The fire mage send a blast of large amount of fire at the group of bandits. He began moving the blast left to right to cover more grounds and knocking out more bandit. Then he jump into the air and bandit began going under the Dragon slayer, so they can attack when he gets down. Natsu smirks and put both his hands up with flame generating in the middle. **''****Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!****'' **The giant fireball went straight down onto the ground and caused a fiery explosion. You can hear the bandit scream in pain. ''21''

''God, you're a pain'' Nuzzle claimed. Both dragon slayer didn't lose a breathe and defeat the bandit with both defeat count at 50. There were one more bandit left that start to run.

''Get over here!'' The dragon slayers shouted.

The bandit runs and ran toward Lisanna. The takeover mage quickly react **''****Animal Soul: Cat****''** and punches the incoming bandit. Lisanna turn to see the two dragon slayer's jaw dropped.

''Oh come on!'' Natsu complains ''I could have won!''. ''Yeah Right, well too bad, it's a tie.'' Nuzzle stated ''Anyway, I guess we're done here, let's get moving''. Natsu and Lisanna nodded and continue to follow the trail.

After the trio left the scene, two man appeared, one with green hair and the other is brown. ''Was there a party here?'' The Green hair man asked. They approach a bandit that seem to be getting his consciousness back.

''Yo, what happen here'' the green hair started. The bandit open his eyes to see who said those word and quickly became frighten ''R-R-Raze A-nd B-Bruce.'' The bandit said nervously. ''We attacked a group of three people and we got...'' the bandit paused. The man name Raze finishes his sentence ''Destroyed''. The brown hair man named Bruce said ''Only by 3 people''. ''Useless'' Raze stated. ''Well Bruce let's get back to the base. Both man ditch the bandit and follow the trail the trio took.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Gray and Juvia...**

Both mage already started their job and are heading into a forest. They were hunting an unknown enemies that steal item from town.

''Geez where can that thing be'' Gray look around the forest looking for any suspicious movements. ''Juvia is sure we will find it''

''I guess but we been looking for 2 hours in here!'' Gray complains. Juvia began looking around then she heard a rustle from the bushes and quickly react **''****Water Slicer!****'' **The blade of water wave hit the bushes . Before the wave touch the bush a small figure jump out into the open. **''****Transformation!****'' **A yellow flash blind the two mage.

''What's going on'' Gray shouted while covering his eyes. When the light cleared, Gray look to say who it was. Much to their surprise it's a girl. The girl is not normal, It is a neko with cat ear and a tail. She The girl is about Wendy's size and she wear stocking that reach up a little above her knee, a blue skirt, a collar shirt with a black tie, and a whit hair bow. She has blue eye and long blonde hair.

''Who are you?'' The Neko asked.

''A better question is are you the one that is stealing from the town'' Gray confront.

''How about you stop hunting for me'' The neko girl began running away. The ice mage and water mage began chasing after her. ''Get back here!'' Gray shouted as he put both his hand together **''****Ice Make: Lance!****'' **He summon a couple of ice lances sending toward the Neko. The Neko evade the attack with her aerial skills and land on a tree branch. She start hoping from tree to tree.

''Juvia will help!'' Juvia swing her hand as she shout ''. Juvia swing her hand as she shout **''****Water Slicer!****''** Multiple water wave target the running away girl. Gray followed it up with his Ice lance. The neko notice the incoming attack **''****Light Step****''**. Both bottom of her shoe began to glow. Her evasive skill increased and she dodge all the attack.

_''That move seems familiar'' _Gray thought to himself _''At this rate, we won't catch her...OH!'' _Gray appear next to Juvia. He created a plan and told Juvia what to do. ''Gray-sama you're so smart'' Juvia complimented.

After a while of chasing, the neko stopped moving since she don't see any more attack coming her way. ''Did I finally lose them''. The neko sat down on the ground to catch her breath ''That was exhausting''. She was sitting in an open area.

Then suddenly water come out of the forest and surround the Neko girl. She couldn't react in time and got trap in a sphere of water. Juvia walk out of the forest ''You can't escape my **Water Lock**''. The neko was suffocating in the circular mass of water. Then Gray jump into the air from a tree with both his hand pressed together. **''****Ice Make: Ice Cannon!****'' **A large cannon made of ice summoned on Gray's hands. ''Got chu'' Gray fire the cannon and a cannonball made of ice connected with the water sphere that kept the neko trapped. The water froze and spike of ice form on the other side due to the impact of the cannon.

The ice scatter and the neko slowly fall to the ground. In the middle of her fall, Her body start to glow and her shape changed.

''What's going on'' Juvia asked with a confused look on her face. ''I don't know'' the ice mage replied, He prepare his fighting stance just in case something goes down. After the light clear, a small figure hit the ground and it seem like it is unconscious. The two mage jaw dropped at the figure of the enemy.

''An exceed..?'' Gray said as he look at the unconscious yellow and white furred exceed. It was wearing the cloth, the neko girl wear but smaller to fit its size. ''So what now?'' Gray said as he pick up the unconscious exceed with one hand. Juvia just shrugged her shoulder to signify she don't know. ''Well to be safe, Time to tie her up''.

* * *

**Later...**

Natsu and his team finally reached their destination. They are staying outside the door of their enemy's base.

''So what do we do now?'' The takeover mage asked.

''It's obvious! We just have to go in somehow'' Natsu claimed.

''Time to do this the old fashion way..'' Nuzzle cracking his knuckles.

''Oh oh oh are we sneaking in?'' Lisanna said in excitement.

''No, much better...'' The Lightning mage turn to the other two. ''We busting in''

''Alright! Someone that speak my language'' Natsu fist his palm. ''Should have known...'' The Lisanna sighed.

''Natsu, you know what to do'' The lightning mage got in his fighting stance. ''Right behind ya''. Both dragon slayer inhaled and aim at the door.

**''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****''/ ''****Roar of the Lightning Dragon****!''**

Two powerful blast hit the door and it bursts open getting the attention of everyone inside the hide out.

''What's going on?'' ''Are we being attacked?'' ''Lets go fight them''.

All the enemy gather at the entrance. Two approaching Dragon Slayer smirked.

''Lets finish this so we can go home''

Both dragon slayer charge in and start destroying things.

**30 minute later of ass kicking...**

''Are we done here?'' Lisanna asked impatiently.

''Seem so, I feel like something is missing'' Nuzzle claimed.

Then a sudden burst of wind come out of the entrance.

''Well well well, what do we have here''. A man with green hair and another with brown hair approach.

The Trio look at the incoming challenger. ''Raze and Bruce''

''Woah! , How do you know our name, I guess we got famous , Right Bruce?'' Raze tapped Bruce with his elbow.

''What are you doing here'' Natsu asked in his stance.

''Seriously, you're the one that invade our base smart one'' Raze gesture his hand like a blade and put it in the air. ''Well let's get this party started'' He swing his arm down **''****Piercing Wind Blade****'' **A powerful slash with a shape of a crescent moon flies in the middle of the Trio causing them to evade and separate. **(The Piercing Wind Blade referred to Getsuga Tensho by Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach)**

''Natsu, Lisanna! You take the bulky guy and I take this wind freak'' Nuzzle ordered. Then Raze and Nuzzle run in the same direction parallel from each other.

''Roger that!'' Natsu run toward Bruce with his fist ignited **''****Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu throw a punch toward the earth user. Bruce stomp on the ground and a wall made of rock appear with the ground and block the attack.

''What the-'' After the rock scatter, Natsu is left exposed. Bruce began to form a punch of his own and rock flew up from the ground and cover his fist **''****Earth Make: Rock Fist****'' **The attack connects with Natsu's Chest and send flying to the ground.

''Natsu!'' Lisanna yelled. **''****Animal Soul: Rabbit****'' **The takeover mage transform into a giant purple rabbit and jump into the air and land on the Earth mage. ''Did I get him?'' Lisanna stated. Then a voice below her said ''No''. The man carry the giant purple rabbit and thrown her across the room. **''****Earth Make: Rock Armor****'' **Bruce reveal himself with his full body and head cover in rock.

Natsu ignite his fist again for another punch and it connect. Bruce took the attack like it's not nothing headbutt Natsu.

While Natsu and Lisanna are fighting Bruce, Nuzzle is dealing with problem of his own. **''****Air Palm****'' **Force of wind went straight toward the lightning mage with his blocking stance.

''You are a pain in the ass'' Nuzzle cloak his hand in blue lightning. **''****Lightning Edge****'' **he swing his hand to hit Raze but the wind mage jump backward until he hit a wall behind him ''Ah Fuck''.

Nuzzle took advantage and inhale **''****Roar of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **The blast of lightning targets the wind mage. However ''Sike!'' the wind mage move his hand in a spiral motion **''****Wind Gale Wall****'' **High speed wind surround Raze like a tornado and deflect Nuzzle's attack.

After the battle between the mages, Natsu's team seem to be in a pinch. They were on the ground while the other two are standing without a scratch.

''Man, what the hell is with their defenses'' Nuzzle complains while heavily breathing.

Natsu got up once again '' I don't know but I'm not giving up''. A force of wind pushes Natsu back down to the ground.

''Give it up, We're too strong for you'' Raze laughed.

Lisanna attempt to stay up holding her left arm ''Keep laughing, Natsu will always find a way to beat you guy, If you mess with fire, you're going to get burn!'' The takeover mage stated.

''Tch'' Raze got angry because of her word ''Shut up''. Wind start moving below Lisanna and one second later, a powerful set of wind send Lisanna in to the sky literally. ''LISANNA!'' Natsu on the top of his lungs and then punch the ground. Raze was laughing loudly ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA''

* * *

**In the sky...**

Lisanna start falling, she doesn't feel any more energy left in her. _''Natsu..You're always protecting me...''_ The takeover start to worry even in her state of falling _''Am I going to die''_. Negative thought are forming in Lisanna's head. _''Why am I so useless...Always in need of saving...'' _She shut her eyes and she felt the whole world just froze before her.

Image of everyone in Fairy Tail is forming in her mind. Then another image flash of Natsu crying near her grave. Mirajane and Elfman is heartbroken._ ''Why am I always causing pain...'' _All those thought had fill her mind...but then in every dark cloud, there is always a silver lining...Oh, there was a big one.

_''Stop it Lisanna!'' _She thought to herself _''All my friend...suffer because they want to protect me...I don't want them to be more hurt because of me!'' _Image of all her friends just passed by. She felt a warm feeling in her...It's starting to fill her body then image of Natsu appear in her mind _''That's right...Natsu is always protecting me...Even now...But this time...I will...protect him...''_ . Flame appear out of thin air and slowly start surrounding her body.

''Maybe after this..I will tell him how I feel''

Flame cover her whole body as she is falling still. She snap open her eyes and in her flaming state , she dive straight to ground.

* * *

''haha Alright let's finish this'' Raze said.

''Lisanna...'' Natsu mumble. _''I need to get stronger...''_

Raze was about to attack the fire mage but a figure cover in fire hit the ground.

''What the fuck?'' Raze cursed. Bruce just stand there watching.

Natsu and Nuzzle look up at the fire. After the fire dissipate there was Lisanna..in a different form, she was in skimpy outfit made of red scale. Her hands and feet were cover in dragon-like claws and talons, she have a pair of dark red dragon wings and a dragon tail. Her eye color was bright red and her hair was slightly pink-er with tiny horns on her head.

**''****Takeover: Dragon Soul****''**

''L-Lisanna? Is that you?'' Natsu was shock by her appearance.

Lisanna nodded her head. ''New form? doesn't matter'' Raze claimed then use his wind magic to attack **''****Air Palm****'' **The force of wind launches at Lisanna. All she did was use her dragon wings to block the attack without moving from her spot.

Nuzzle chuckle and stand up ''Come on Natsu, We have to pay back 10 time what they did to us''

Natsu got up igniting his fist on fire ''You're right, We will teach them not to mess with fairy tail..''

''How about I take the Earth user and you both take wind freak'' Nuzzle walk toward Bruce.

''Sounds good to me I have to get him for hurting Lisanna'' Natsu claim.

''But I'm fine Natsu, We can fight him together!'' Lisanna stand next to the Fire mage.

**''****Wind Twister!****'' **The Wind rage send a few twister toward the Fire duo.

Lisanna jump in front of Natsu **''****Hell Fire!****''** Fire erupt from the ground and in a spinning motion it collide with Raze's attack.

Natsu took his chance and run toward the wind mage. Once Natsu got close, Raze swing his fist to hit Natsu. Natsu duck from the attack and ignite his fist **''****Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!****''** and uppercut the wind mage and send him flying.

Lisanna flew into the air and charges to Raze with her tail on Fire **''****Heat Crash****'' **Lisanna swing her flaming tail at Raze and the power hit send him flying from their location.

Natsu jump into the air and Lisanna grab hold of him and fly where Raze went.

''I guess they left me here with you'' Nuzzle said. ''You think you can take me on one on one?'' Bruce said ''You have a low chance of winning'' Bruce confidently stated.

Nuzzle smirked ''Well then..Who the hell do you think I am'' Nuzzle move first, with his incredible speed, not even Bruce saw where he want.

''Impressive speed I must say'' Bruce raise his right hand in the air **''****Earth Make: Rock Hammer****'' **He summon a large Hammer made of rock and slam it into the ground. Due to the impact of the Hammer, It created some rocky edge.

**''****Lightning Step****'' **Nuzzle jump from the edge he created and went jump into the air. **''****Spear Kick of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Nuzzle leg cloaked in Lightning and he sent a flying kick toward Bruce. He react quickly **''****Earth Make: Rock Armor****'' **and took the kick to the chest.

The attack didn't affect Bruce as much as he thought he did. ''In this form, you can't hurt me'' Bruce stated.

''Don't underestimated my Lightning'' Nuzzle grin. Nuzzle dash forward **''****Lightning Edge!****'' **Nuzzle rapidly hit the rock armored mage with his attack.

''Useless'' Bruce held up his hands **''****Earth Make: Rock Sword****'' **he made giant sword made of Rock and swing it at Nuzzle. Nuzzle back step after he dodge to swing.

''For the record, Let me teach you a lesson, When Lightning hit a rock, It cracks open'' The lightning mage points at his body.

Bruce look down at his armor and saw it's starting to fall apart. ''I guess I was wrong about you''

''Time for the comeback'' Nuzzle made a fist with his right hand and use his left hand to cover his right without touching it. Intense Lightning formed on the right hand, Even lightning start coming from the ground and flies toward his lightning fist he concentrated all his energy into his right fist. ''Just saying this one is gonna hurt''. **(Reference to Jajaken: Rock by Gon Freecss from Hunter x Hunter)**

Nuzzle use his speed and reappear in front of the Earth mage. Nuzzle stomp forward with his left leg to give momentum to his right fist. **''****Thunder Strike of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Nuzzle release his highly concentrated fist of lightning straight forward and hit Bruce square in the chest. Bruce screamed in Pain and his Rock Armor scatter and launched straight into the couple of wall due to the power of the punch.

However Bruce was still conscious holding his chest because of the pain.

''How are you still able to stand!'' Nuzzle shouted.

Bruce began running toward the Lightning mage in rage **''****Earth Make: Rock Fist!****'' **Rock form around his fist and he launch an attack forward.

Nuzzle walk backward and tripped on a rock and avoided the attack. Then he quick use his feet to kick him into the air. _''I only have one shot!''_  
Nuzzle look upward and concentrate most of his energy in his next attack **''****Roar of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **The blast of lightning hit Bruce and he was sent flying into the sky **(Team Rocket blasting off~)**

''Welp, I'm done here, Let me just go see how the other two are doing..'' Nuzzle start walking around then pause.

.

''Which way they went...''

**Meanwhile..**

At a distance Natsu and Lisanna is battling Raze on a hill. Raze is getting overwhelm by the Fire duo.

**''****Furious Wind Blast'****' **Raze created a magic circle and a hurricane-like blast attack form out from the circle. Lisanna and Natsu both held up their hand.

**''****Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!****''/ ''****Burning Nova!****''**

Both fire mage created their own Fireball and toss it at the incoming hurricane attack. The two fireball overpower the wind and hit Raze and he scream in pain.

''How is this possible!'' Raze shouted ''This two versus one is unfair!''

Natsu look at Lisanna ''Lisanna I can take it from here''. ''Okay..careful'' Lisanna released her dragon form.

''So you're looking down on me? You'll pay for that!'' The Angry wind mage claim. **''****Spiral Hurricane!****''** An fierce hurricane surround Raze and Natsu was suck into it. ''You're going to die!''.

''Don't underestimate me! I am the son of the Fire Dragon Igneel!'' Flame burst out of Natsu's body and the Flame start taking over the Hurricane creating a Fiery vortex. Then the vortex dissipates. ''W-what? Impossible! Just who are you!'' Raze said in fear.

Natsu grinned ''I am Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!''

''Fairy Tail... Natsu... One day I will kill all of your friends'' Raze Stated..

Those word quickly got rid of Natsu grin and his face turn dead serious. Then large amount of flame burst from his body, His flame aura easily reached 20 feet in the air...No dragon force, just pure power.

Raze began trembling in fear and falls on the ground and crawl backward. ''If you try to hurt my Nakama, You have to get through me first, and I will make sure you will regret messing with Fairy Tail!'' Natsu gather all his flame into his fist. ''I won't forgive you for hurting Lisanna!''

Those word reached Lisanna and she smile _''Baka..You didn't have to say that''_

Natsu charges toward Raze with his extreme fiery fist. Raze keep saying ''Stay away! Stay away! STAY AWAY''

**''****IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!****'' **Natsu punch Raze with all his power and it created a large explosion, Raze flew into the sky. **(Team Rocket is blasting off again!)**

Natsu was about to fall to the ground but Lisanna hold on to him. ''I got you Natsu''. ''Thanks Lisanna''.

* * *

**20 minute later**

They were at the top of the hill and the sun began to set and the sky turned orange. ''It's pretty, It remind me of us watching the sunset near the hut we built'' Lisanna stare at the sunset. Natsu stare at her face like she was a godness. ''What's wrong? Is something on my face'' Lisanna asked.

Natsu just shook his head ''No, you look so beautiful''. Lisanna blushed due to those word ''T-thanks...''.

''Hey Natsu'' Lisanna mumble softly. ''Yeah?'' The Fire mage quickly replied. _''Come on Lisanna! you can do it!'' _Lisanna thought to herself. Her heart was beating so fast, that she felt it might explode. Then she held her hand over her heart and took a deep breath. Her face was in a deep shade of red.

''Is something wrong?'' Natsu asked as he walk closer to the takeover mage. They were standing in front of each other staring each other in the eye. Natsu began to blush as well. Lisanna slowly open her mouth to speak. ''Natsu..I L-Lo-Lov..'' she struggle to form her word from her nervousness. Lisanna gather all her courage and close her eyes and she confessed ''I love you!''.

Then she felt something warm holding her. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu...hugging her. ''Lisanna...I love you too'' the fire mage confessed as well. ''I loved you for the longest time...'' Natsu continued. The takeover mage just felt something in her heart has been fulfilled. ''When I was in Edolas, I keep thinking about you'' Tear formed in Lisanna eyes. ''I'm glad we're together again''

''After you're gone, I really thought I lost you...I feel like a piece of me disappeared...'' Natsu said softly. ''Please don't leave me aga-'' before Natsu can finish, Lisanna put her both hands on his cheeks. she slowly move her face closer to Natsu's. They shared a kiss, Their lips touches each other as the sunsets. Lisanna slowly move away ''Of course I won't leave you'' Lisanna gave Natsu a warm smile and Natsu smile back.

''Awww You guys are so cute together '' someone behind a tree said.

''Whose there!'' Natsu yelled.

The unknown reveal himself to be Nuzzle. ''Who else were it be''

''How long have you do been there?'' Lisanna asked.

''The whole thing'' Nuzzle laughed ''Don't worry your secret is safe with me''

The couple have a deep red blush as steam start to come out of their heads. ''Get over here you bastard!'' Natsu chases the Lightning mage.

Nuzzle starts to run away as he laughed. Natsu follow him with a angry. Lisanna just watch those two as she smile.

''Come on let go get our reward'' Nuzzle said. The other two nodded then Lisanna asked ''What are going to do after that''.

''It's obvious'' Natsu stated. Then Nuzzle and Natsu said simultaneously.

.

''We're going home, back to Fairy Tail''

* * *

**A.N annnnnd I'm done! Took almost a week to finish...Then again I took my sweet time :3. Those 3 character are Raze, Bruce, and a exceed that can change into human with a name not been reveal yet. Yay they confessed, took me enough chapters. I can finally rest in peace! No wait I still need to finish this story...It's not even close to finish Q.Q.**

**This is only the beginning, Fooook. Anyone Raze and Bruce is not a come and go character, They will probably reappear _. Why the hell am I spoiling Oh well. Feel so proud for finishing tho. I will start writing my new chapter tomorrow but...is not gonna be upload tomorrow! of course I won't be finish in one day, I mean I have things to do... like sleeping...eating...playing games...eating and napping. I sound like a lazy bum, oh wait I am. I'm so close to 6,000 word in one chapter...Didn't expected to write this much like I was going for 4k only. I guess this count as a special?**

**I don't even understand what I'm saying no more, Anyway I'm going to start writing the date I finish these chapter just so I don't know... I finish this chapter around 2am so yeah... I'm hungry... Oh right! Stay tune for the next chapter, Don't know when but you just gotta wait Muahahah. Sorry habit _ _ By the way I hate how when I upload this, all my underlined word (Mostly skill name) disappear back to normal words. Well I'm done here See ya Next time**  
** Date Finished: 4/26/2015**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

Okay I start this the day after my previous chapter... Who knows what happen in this chapter...  
of course, it's going to be random :D no surprise here. I hope this will be an Okay chapter. Any way I need to stop talking  
Since no one listen to me Q.Q  
I read the two review I got and I felt motivated, Thank you guise~, Anyway...

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

After a long day, Natsu, Lisanna, and Nuzzle are walking back to the town. It was night time and they are still walking back. They went pretty far from to the town to deal with the bandits. At the moment, They are talking about their fight between to earth and wind mage.

''Lemme tell you, I was so surprise when I got saved from a rock'' Nuzzle stated. Natsu was laughing clutching onto his stomach. ''A rock of all things! Hahaha!''

''Yeah I tripped, and it helped me dodge the attack and I took my chances'' Nuzzle scratch the back of his head ''Luck was on my side''

''Glad you're alright'' The takeover mage claim while holding Natsu's hand.

''Hopefully that won't happen aga-'' The Lightning mage was interrupted by tripping on a rock and land face first to the ground.

Natsu began bursting out laughter and Lisanna can't help but giggle. ''Not funny guys!'' Nuzzle shouted.

''It's okay Nuz, We saw nothing'' Lisanna lied. ''Yeah I saw nothing too when you guy were blushing so hard confessing to each other'' Nuzzle teased.

The couple start to blush then Natsu spoke up ''Hey! That got nothing to do with this!''. Lisanna was covering her face to cover her blush ''How embarrassing!''

''Anyway we're almost there'' The lightning pointed to the building of the mayor.

The trio walk into the building and they went to the counter and talk to the lady for the location of the Mayor ''Hi, we're here to see Mayor Waltz, Is he here?'' Nuzzle asked.

''Hmm Yes, he is in his office, I'll take you to him'' the lady replied. The group of three follow the lady to the mayor's office.

Once they go inside, the mayor welcome them as he stand up from his chair ''Welcome back, How was the mission?''

''Yeah we finished the job'' Natsu said.

''Really? you beat Raze and Bruce? Impressive'' The Mayor compliments.

''Yeah we sent them flying to who knows where'' Nuzzle proudly stated. ''Good Job, Thank to you wizards, our town will be saved''

''Well you're welcome, Anyway when are we going to get our reward?'' Nuzzle asked.

''Unfortunately, it won't be right now, But I will make sure to prepare them tomorrow afternoon'' The mayor assured.

'' Aw, I was hoping to go home'' Natsu said. ''Don't be like that Natsu! we can go explore the town tomorrow'' Then she glare at Nuzzle with don't-you-dare-eye ''With no interruption, right Nuz?''

Nuzzle's eye twitched and feared the takeover mage ''Yeah...no interruption...''. Nuzzle chuckle at the scene.

''Great I will book you an hotel room! please wait here'' the mayor left the office.

''Welp, us three again'' Nuzzle said. ''It would have been better if you weren't in here'' Natsu taunted as he back hugs Lisanna causing her to blush.

''You're soo meeeeean'' Nuzzle roll his tongue. The trio were having a friendly chat and laughing then Natsu change the topic ''Hey Lisanna, What was that dragon form you were in?''

Lisanna was taken back from the question ''Oh..hmm..I don't really know, Well atleast I can be like Mirajane now!''

''She can change form too?'' Nuzzle asked then Natsu and Lisanna nodded. ''What she turn into?'' Nuzzle was curious about Mirajane.

''A demon'' Lisanna responded. ''a demon huh... I would love to see it one day'' Nuzzle stated.

''Don't worry, you probably will'' Natsu said then he felt a little fear ''Oh no...What if she found out between me and Lisanna'' The Fire mage squat at the corner of the office holding his head, while imagining what she will do to him.

''Is it really that bad? I mean she seem so nice'' then Nuzzle remember when she hugged him and blush slightly but not too visible.

Lisanna look at Nuzzle's face and something start to bother her ''Are you okay Nuz?''. Nuzzle snap out of his mind said ''Yeah yeah yeah, I'm fine!''

Lisanna tilt her head, confused at what's going on but decide to let it go _''oh well''. _

**20 minute later~~**

The Mayor return to the scene ''I'm back, There's a hotel in town just 10 block away from this one, I got a key for you'' The mayor hands the key to Lisanna.

''Oh finally I can get some rest!'' Natsu said. ''I'm so tire from all those fighting''.

''Says the guy that love to fight...'' The lightning mage taunts. ''Oh yeah? you wanna fight?'' Natsu challenged.

''Break it up, you too! No time for fighting, Lets just get to the hotel and rest'' Lisanna grab both of the dragon slayer and drag them out.

''What the! is she always this strong?'' Nuzzle asked. ''No..'' Natsu mumble.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Gray and Juvia are sitting under a tree with a tie up unconscious exceed. The exceed's eyelid start to move. The ice mage and water mage pay close attention to the exceed to make sure, she don't somehow escape. Then the exceed wakes up.

''Where am I Nya?'' the exceed spoke.

''So you're finally awake'' The ice mage confront. ''What are you doing here, stealing food and stuff''

''To survive, duh'' The exceed said in a rude manner. ''Hey! Watch what you're saying to Gray-sama!'' Juvia said in anger.

''Whatever, untie me Nya!'' the exceed shouted. ''Not until you still us where is the rest of your group'' Gray stated

''What group?'' the confused exceed asked. ''Don't lie to us, The job said to defeat of group of bandits!'' Gray confront.

''And you're blaming this on me? Sorry to say but I work alone Nya'' the exceed claims. ''Gray-sama, did we get the wrong person?'' Juvia felt concerned.

''Well, the group of bandits is just me...nya'' the exceed confess. ''What do you mean?'' Gray questioned.

''I would show you but I'm tied up!'' the exceed spoke out. ''If Juvia untie you, you won't run?'' Juvia wasn't sure about her choice.

''Hold on Juvia, you already trusting this thief already?'' Gray glare at Juvia. Juvia notice the ice mage's glare and her cheek turned red instantly she hold her two cheek and said ''Juvia love when you look at me like that Gray-sama'' Juvia claims and Gray was creep out by that statement ''What are you talking about?'' The ice mage slowly back away.

''Why am I stuck here with two lovebirds nya!'' the exceed shouted.

''Okay fine, you better not run away, or else we will hunt you down again and we will make sure to break your leg so you can't run'' the ice mage threaten.

The yellow exceed gulped and fear of what's going to happen ''I-I-I won't! I promise!''. ''Better be'' The ice mage untie the exceed and she start stretching after being tie up for so long.

The exceed sighed ''here goes nothing''. She took a deep breath and close her eyes **''****Transformation!****''. **The exceed transform into her human form.

''Woah'' Juvia and the ice mage was amazed by the transformation.

''Anyway, I am not a bandit, I'm just a thief and I need food to survived'' neko stated then she closes her eyes again **''****Light Clone****'' **Light wave came out of her body, and then in a instant, there was multiple clone of her. ''This skill help me confuse the town and they thought my clone was a bandit''.

''I'm not going to lie but that's pretty amazing.'' Gray claim. ''Juvia agrees''

Then Gray remember a skill that she did ''Hey Juvia, That move she did earlier to evade our attack, doesn't it seem familiar?''. ''Now that you mention it...it does'' Juvia agrees.

''Oh you mean my Light Step? How is it familiar?'' The Neko questioned. ''Too bad I can't remember it'' the Ice mage claims ''anyway you going to come with us so we can get our job reward''.

''I don't want to go to jail! I need to find my owner!'' the neko stated. ''Owner?''

The Neko nodded ''I lost my owner one month ago, and I can't find him...I wish I can see him again nya'' The Neko sadden and she about to cry.

''O-oi don't cry'' the Gray nervously try to find a way to stop her from crying. ''Gray-sama, The money doesn't really matter to me, Juvia want to help her...'' Juvia claimed as she walk over to the neko and hug her ''It's alright I'll help you''

Gray look at the neko and Juvia having a moment of their own ''Fine, I guess''. ''Thank you Gray-sama!''

''It's too dark to even look for your owner now, Let's get back to the guild first tomorrow'' Gray stated, receiving a nod from the water mage.

The Ice mage and water mage began walking then turn around to look at the neko who was just standing still ''You coming or what?''. The neko happily said ''Nya!''. Then the ice mage question ''I been meaning to ask, what's with the Nya thing''. ''Force of habit'' the Neko replied as they leave to go to town.

* * *

**Back to the Trio~**

The trio finally reached Hotel destination, they went inside. ''We're finally here!'' Natsu shouted. ''Wait we still need to find our room'' Lisanna stated.

They went to their room and went inside, it was a big room with two beds. ''Two beds'' Nuzzle stare at the couple ''You know what this means hehehe''

Natsu and Lisanna blushed knowing exactly where he going for. ''Both of you are going to share one of the bed'' Nuzzle stated.

''Y-yeah we were going to anyway!'' Lisanna claims. ''Mhmm'' the fire mage nodded.

''D'awww Kawaii-desu~'' Nuzzle sang. Then he receive 2 fist to the face from the couple ''SHADDUP''

''I think I'm seeing star'' The Lightning mage said while he was on the ground. Then he quickly got up ''Yo Natsu when you were fighting the wind freak, was that massive power yours?''

''Huh?'' Natsu confused at first but he quickly caught on ''Oh that, yeah''.

''...I should feel lucky that I didn't have to fight you in that state for our match'' Nuzzle sigh in relieve. ''Oh? You want a rematch?'' Natsu fist his palm ''I'm ready!''

Lisanna smack Natsu's head ''Don't you dare destroy this room!''. ''A-aye'' Natsu mumble.

Nuzzle laughed ''Anyway, I'm going to sleep, I just want to go back to the guild _to see her''_ he said the last part to himself. Nuzzle took off his cloak and toss it on a random chair. He had a black T-shirt on and he also have black two wristband. On his left arm, you can see a white Fairy Tail mark. The Lightning mage shut the lights and got on one of the bed and cover himself with the blanket. ''Nighty Night''

Lisanna and Natsu sat on the same bed then they lay down on the bed. Natsu warp his arms around the takeover mage and she snuggle up in a comfortable position. She drag the blanket to cover them both. The takeover mage used Natsu's chest as a pillow. ''Lisanna'' The Fire mage whispers ''Since we leave tomorrow afternoon, Lets go on a date''. Lisanna smiled ''It's a date then''.

Before they fall asleep, Lisanna pecked Natsu's lips then moving closer until there is almost no more space between them. ''Good Night Natsu''  
''Good Night Lisanna''

Lisanna fell asleep, and Natsu just thought about what will happen tomorrow, _''I never went to this town before, looking for a place to go for our date will be a little difficult, I'll just deal with it tomorrow!''. _ The fire dragon slayer finally went to sleep.

The three mage have fallen in a deep sleep.

* * *

**The next morning...**

The takeover mage was the first to wake up, she was still clutching onto the fire mage. They barely moved surprisingly. she slowly let go of the sleeping dragon slayer, so she doesn't wake him up. She stretches by raising her arms in the air and slowly bend her body backward.

It was around eleven o'clock when she wake up. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready.

Once she left the bathroom she pulls the window shade up and a bright light hit the room. ''What a nice day'' the takeover mage say to herself. The sky was bright blue with a few clouds. The town was lively with many people walking around.

''You're up early'' the awaken fire dragon slayer said. It startle Lisanna a little bit and jumped slightly. ''Oh sorry, did I scare you'' the fire mage apologize as he rub the sleep off his eye. Lisanna just shook her head ''Did I wake you up?''

The dragon slayer stood up from the bed and make his way toward the takeover mage ''not really''. He stood behind her and hugged her from behind with his head over her shoulder. They were looking at the peaceful town.

''Come on, you should also prepare for our date'' Lisanna stated. ''Oh yeah!'' The fire mage let go of Lisanna and headed to the bathroom.

After ten minute of preparing, they were ready to leave and the couple glance at the sleeping lightning mage.

''So, are we just going to leave him here?'' Lisanna asked. The fire mage reply ''Sure, he'll be fine, No one will attack him in here, and I mean he can take care of himself since he took on the big guy by himself and won.''

''You got a point'' Lisanna agrees. The duo exit the hotel and began looking for a place to have breakfast.

They went to a nearby bakery, Natsu ordered a bunch of sandwich to fill his stomach. The takeover mage ordered a slice of cake and they start to eat. Natsu finished his food pretty quickly and still not enough to make him full. He stare at Lisanna eating the cake with a fork.

The takeover mage noticed the pink hair mage staring at her ''Do you want some?''. Lisanna took a piece of the cake with her fork and move it toward the fire mage's face. ''Say ahh~'' she sang. Natsu start to blush and open his mouth ''ahh'' and ate the incoming cake from the fork. Lisanna was smiling from how cute the dragon slayer just looked.

After they finish, They look around town. As they walk, Natsu sneak his hand to held Lisanna's. The takeover mage blushes, since she notice some people staring at the couple, she felt a little embarrass. They continue to have fun and look at store.

They been dating for two hours so far and they were having so much fun that nothing else seem to matter to them. Right now, They are sitting on a bench watching a water fountain. It was quite calm with the bird flying and singing. Lisanna lean on Natsu while he put his hand over her shoulder.

''That was fun'' Lisanna claim. ''It was!'' Natsu replied. They continue to chat and they talk about their childhood.

''Remember the day that we met, Natsu?'' Lisanna asked. The fire mage smiled ''Of course, I remember it as clear as day, It was raining and I was sitting near a cliff''. Lisanna giggles ''And I went to get you back inside''. Natsu chuckle ''I was a bit surprise when you said you believe that was raise by a dragon while everyone thought I was joking''. ''Because it did happen'' Lisanna smiled.

The couple kept talking about the past.

* * *

**Back inside the hotel...**

The silver hair lightning dragon slayer finally woke up from his slumber. It was 1:30 pm and he slept pretty late. The lightning began talking to himself, which is kind of weird.

The lightning mage stretches ''Ahh! I haven't sleep in a bed for ages! It feels great!'' then the lightning look around and notice other two is not here.  
''I guess they're on a date right now''.

''I should rent a hotel or buy a house for myself to sleep...I been sleeping outside for the pass few weeks'' The lightning mage went to the bathroom and splash water on his face and look at the mirror. He stare at his own face with his silver hair covering part of his right eye. Then he exit the bathroom and lay on the bed. He took out his locket and open it.

''It's great to have friends, doesn't it Vivian'' The lightning mage clench onto the locket and held it at his chest and he closes his eyes. ''I still can't believe you're gone''. Then a image of Mirajane flashed in his mind and remembered what she said _''Even if she is not here, she will be in your heart and that is all it matter...''_

''She will be in my heart...Yeah that's right...She will always be in my heart, my first friend..I need to keep moving forward for her sake'' Nuzzle stand up again. ''Welp! I guess I have to keep going and protect my new friends'' Nuzzle smiled at himself. He grab his cloak and swing it to wear it on, the swing created a little wind and his cloak flew up for a few second before falling back down.

''I guess it's time to leave soon, Time to bug the other two'' The dash out of the hotel and running on street to find the couple. The lightning look around most of the town and can't find them. ''Oh well..I'm an idiot, I forgot I'm a dragon slayer'' The Lightning mage close his eye and began sniffing the air to track their scent. He snap open his eye and smile ''Found you~'' he sang and start running to the direction of the smell.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to the couple..**

The duo didn't only explore inside of the town, they also explored outside. Right now, The couple are sitting near a river bank, isolated from others.

''It is sure peaceful around here'' Lisanna stated. ''It sure is'' Natsu pick up a pebble and flung across the river. The rock was skipped on the water and it reached the other side.

The fire mage sat closer to the takeover mage. Even if they were a couple, Natsu still felt nervousness around her.

''I can't believe it was only yesterday, we officially became couple...It felt like a long time'' Lisanna lean on Natsu's chest ''I wish this moment last forever''

''I will make sure your dream come true'' the fire mage smiled. Lisanna softly flick Natsu's head. ''What was that for?'' the fire mage exclaimed. He look upon the silver hair takeover mage, she had a sincere smile on her face. The fire mage was lost in thought due to her smile, he can only form one word in his mind _''Beautiful''. _ Then Lisanna mumble a word, so softly that you can barely hear it ''baka..''

Natsu wasn't shock when she call him an idiot, but instead he was surprise by the softness in her voice. He shake his head left and right for an unknown reason. The takeover mage stood up and stand next to the riverbank.

''What are you doing?'' The fire mage asked. She responded ''I'm quite sure myself'' she spread open her arms and closes her eyes and let the breeze hit her while facing the direction of the water. Natsu watches as the wind breeze through her short hair.

Lisanna turn to the fire mage and then jumped onto him to give him a hug. Natsu was caught off guard by the sudden action. Lisanna and Natsu start at each other's gaze and began to move forward. They were about to perform a lip lock. Their lips were about to touch...Until...

''Found you guys!'' a figure jump out of the forest. Of course that person was none other than Nuzzle. ''What's goin-'' he paused.

He glance at the sight of the couple, Lisanna was on top of Natsu and the duo was staring back at the lightning mage. The couple faces are bright red. There was an awkward moment of silence. The lightning mage blink a few time then slowly raise his hand to wave before speaking ''Did I come in at the wrong ti-''

The duo ran up to Nuzzle and he receive two punch to the face and he was send flying back into the forest then they can hear the sound of the Lightning mage crash into a tree.

The takeover mage's face was still red as she shouted ''Didn't I said no interruption!''. Then was a low voice coming from the forest ''My bad...''.

''Well that was unexpected'' Natsu stated then sighed.

Lisanna saw the disappointment in his face, so she decide to tackle hug him into the river. Unlucky, the river was not deep at all. Both landed in the river with their lips on top of each other. It took 10 second before they broke apart, Lisanna had a joyful smile on her face. The Fire dragon slayer grinned. ''Should we apologize to him'' Lisanna started. Natsu look at the direction where Nuzzle was launched ''Nah, Let's go home''

''Wait for me guys!'' The Lightning mage ran after the couple. Lisanna and Natsu was surprise by how fast the lightning mage recovered ''What the-...whatever let just go''

The trio went to get their reward from the mayor, the sky was still bright. ''Thank for your help, wizards of Fairy Tail'' The mayor waved good bye as the trio walk to the train station. Lisanna was the only one waving back. Once those three reached the train station, Lisanna dragged them in the train. As usual Natsu was resting on Lisanna's lap.

Nuzzle was looking a little green _''This sucks'' _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Fast Forward~**

The Trio finally reached Magnolia's train station. The Dragon slayers dash out of the train as fast as they can. Lisanna was walking after them.

''Race you back to the guild!'' Natsu challenged, completely forgot that the lightning mage was specialized in speed. ''You're on!'' One second after Nuzzle agree, he disappear already. The fire mage stopped running ''...I forgot...''. Lisanna was far away but she already understand what happen and start to giggle.

''Doesn't matter! I will try instead of giving up!'' The fire kept sprinting to the guild. While Lisanna shook her head and continue walking ''Boys these day''

* * *

**Inside the guild~**

Gray return from his job which he didn't complete. Everyone formed a circle him and two others. It was Juvia and exceed that was shivering. She wasn't in her human form and she hide behind Juvia's leg.

''Another cat? who it belong to?'' The iron dragon slayer exclaim. ''We found her during our job, and we decide to abandon our job to help this exceed'' Gray stated. Then a black exceed approach the yellow exceed ''So who is your owner''. The yellow exceed kept quiet and then one blue and one while exceed approach.

''Woah! another cat, do you like fish?'' Happy asked in excitement. ''Stop with the fish, Happy'' Carla crosses her arms. The yellow exceed was shy around more people, she doesn't like being the center of attention ''hmm, hi..'' was the only word came out of her mouth. Gray turn to Juvia and whisper ''Was she always like this?''. The water respond ''She must be nervous with all these people around.

Even the Sky dragon slayer came to the scene follow by Mirajane. The walk to the exceed then bend over to have a better range to talk to her ''Are you alright?''. The exceed nodded her head. The Sky mage smiled ''Do you have a name?''. The exceed was about to open her mouth to speak but then the door burst open. ''Winner!''

Everyone's attention turn to the door and Mirajane greeted him, ''Welcome back Nuzzle''. The lightning mage wave at Mirajane, but then suddenly something caught his attention as he look near the ground. He saw a yellow exceed squeezing out of the crowd of people to see who was at the door. The Lightning mage's eye widen as he look at the yellow exceed who was also shocked. Nuzzle's waving hand slowly fall back down then he began dashing forward. The exceed ran and jump into the air with open arms, she had tear in her eyes as she shouted ''Nuzzle!''. Those two hugged each other as the yellow exceed cried then the lightning mage spoke ''Is that really you? Rika?''. The crying exceed only nod since she can't speak with all those tear flowing out.

Everyone in the guild become very confused. ''Nanii?''

Nuzzle turn to the rest of the guild, ''This is Rika, My partner''. Everyone was surprise when the lightning mage said that. Juvia look at Gray ''Juvia thinks we found her owner.''. Gray still with a confuse look on his face ''He have a lot of explaining to do''

Just then Natsu arrived at the door ''Next time I'll win!''. No one pay attention to the fire mage as they surround Natsu and Rika. Natsu look at the Lightning mage holding an exceed ''Whose that''. Nuzzle turn to the fire mage ''My friend''.

Nuzzle then turn to Rika ''What happen to you, I thought you were dead''. Nuzzle placed the exceed down ''I don't know where to start Nya.''

''Nya?'' Everyone in the guild said. ''That was cute''

The yellow exceed cover her eyes ''So many people...nya''. ''It's fine you can tell me next time'' The Lightning mage stated.

Then suddenly Gray realized something ''Ohhh, I remember now, Her light step remind me of Nuzzle's Lightning step''. Everyone in the room was confused except for Juvia since no one said what happen.

Then another person came in the guild. This time was Lisanna ''Hi everyone''. Mirajane walk up to her sister ''Welcome home, how was the job?''.  
''It was okay'' Lisanna replied.

Then Natsu appear next to Lisanna ''No, it was better than okay! Lisanna learned a new takeover!''. When Natsu finished his sentence, Lisanna quickly cover Natsu mouth. Mirajane stare at her sister ''Really ?''. Lisanna sighed since she was already busted, so she nodded ''Not like I can hide this forever''.

Lisanna told about her new ability to Mirajane and only her. Mirajane was shocked and congrats her sister.

After 30 minute of randomness, The guild is back to the usual with everyone doing their own thing. Nuzzle was talking with his reunited friend. Gray was drinking juice near the bar. Surprisingly the water mage is not hiding behind the pillar but she was next to Gray and having a conversation.

Nuzzle petted Rika ''Why don't you want some friends since you're here now, You could also join the guild!''. The exceed raise her palm ''Great idea Nya'' Rika left to meet the other exceed. Nuzzle was staring at Rika, talking to the other exceed from the guild, then Mirajane approach him ''Old friend?''. Nuzzle jumped a little bit then turn to the direction of the voice ''Oh, Hi Mira, and yeah, we got separated for a long time and I reunited with her in this guild, what a small world''.

Mirajane sat down next to Nuzzle, ''I heard you were punch in the face twice by Natsu and Lisanna at the same time, How that happen''. Nuzzle was taken back by the question ''Yeah, I did something ridiculous''. ''Do you know anything hidden between those two, they are acting kind of weird'' Mirajane said as she glance at her sister and the fire mage as they leave the guild. ''I'm sure is nothing to worry about!'' Nuzzle started. ''If you say so'' Mirajane smiled.

Nuzzle was chatting with Mirajane for a while then he notice a person he didn't recognize. A muscular man with orange hair and a stubbly beard. Nuzzle pointed at him ''whose that?''. Mirajane turn to where he pointed ''That's Gildarts Clive, The ace of fairy tail''. ''Ace? he's the strongest in here?'' Nuzzle asked and only receive a nod. Then the takeover mage said ''He usual always doing jobs and it takes long time to finish'' Mirajane stood up ''Anyway, I'm going back to the counter, enjoy the rest of the day''.

Nuzzle stare at Gildarts and saw him talking to the master and he thought to himself _''Usually when the master and the strongest person talks, some shits happens..''_.

Nuzzle then left the guild. Makarov was talking to Gildarts. ''So are you going to stay?'' the master said. ''Sure why not, I want to have a little fun before I go on another job'' Gildarts replied then he look at all the guild member ''Did you pick who is going to participate?''. Makarov look at the crash magic mage ''Of course, I will give them one week to prepare after choosing...I hope they will be ready for...''

.

''The S-class Trial''

* * *

**A.N I'm done! anyway I'm surprise I finish in a 4 days..I think...Anyway again, Next chapter I will reveal a little more about  
Rika. Also, I'll do something about the S-Class Trial thing too. I could have finish faster if I wasn't so into learning the piano for  
a fairy tail music. If you're curious, is Mirajane No Theme :). I feel like this chapter made little sense...fook it, I will try harder for the next chapter!**

**Okay then Stay tune~**

**Date Finished: 4/29/15**


	7. Chapter 7: Preparation

Okay chapter 7 is here, I started this late on Thursday so yeah. I think I might make this extra longer, who knows since I'm writing this as I go.  
This beginning A.N is just pre-writing for my chapter .-. . I keep writing as I go, usually never rewrite A.N so yeah. I hope I can get this done soon probably less than a week... Challenge accepted! If only I don't fall asleep when I get home, I would have start this early but  
My tiredness got me. Anyway need to stop with my life story

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Preparation**

The next day, everyone seem to be very busy. A lot of Fairy Tail's member are on a job constantly. They are doing this for the up-coming event.  
Most of the job they went on are one man job. Natsu was ready to leave for the job.

''Work! Work!'' The Natsu shouted as he start to run out of the guild.

''Hey! If you're going on a job, Take me with you!'' a blonde hair mage said.

''Sorry, but I'm going alone for now, come on Happy!'' Natsu replied followed by Happy ''Aye Sir!''

As the fire mage run to leave the guild, He ran into a half-naked ice mage who was returning from a job. ''Watch where you're running, you flame brain!'' Gray insulted. Then Natsu replied ''And you're in my way, Ice Princess!''. Happy appear between them ''Do you two have the time to be fighting right now?''

Both Ice and Fire mage said at the same time ''You got a point!''. Gray quickly rush to the bar where Mirajane is at.

''I'm back!'' The Ice mage pull out another job. ''Welcome back, Gray and your clothes?'' Mirajane said. The ice mage hand over the job ''There's no time for that! Here is my next job!'' then he dashes out of the guild. ''Already?'' The celestial mage said.

After Gray left the bar, a few second later Elfman appear out of nowhere with a job in his hand ''I'm going out on this job!''. Mirajane approve the job ''Got it, have a nice day.''

Then a bunch of Fairy Tail's wizard appear with a job rushing to the counter. ''I'm going on this Job!'' ''And I'm on this one!'' ''Hey! You took mine!''.

Lucy move away from the crowd of people ''What the hell is going on''.

At another table, Wendy was sitting next to Lisanna talking to Carla and Rika. Wendy, Lisanna, and Rika said in a surprise tone ''You can predict the future?''. The proud white exceed replied ''Yes, That's what the queen said, I can see into the future''. Rika had sparkle in her eyes ''That's awesome Nya!''. Carla nodded ''But I only knew about this briefly, so I have little control over it''.

''That's amazing Carla'' the sky mage stated. Then Lisanna asked in a joyful tune ''So tell me, who will I marry in the future?''. The white exceed replied ''I can't see that far into the future''. ''Aww what a bummer'' Lisanna said in disappointment then she thought to herself ''_I hope it's Natsu''._

Then the other three look at Rika, ''Do you have any ability?'' The Sky Mage asked. The Yellow exceed jump a little backward and states ''Of course! I can use magic Nya!''. Carla look at the cheerful white exceed ''Is your magic also Aera or something different?''. ''I could use light magic! I was the one that teach Nuzzle's lightning step Nya''.

The two mage and white exceed eye widen ''Really? but how do you use those kind of magic in that form?'' Lisanna asked. Rika pretend she had glasses on and fake to fix it ''Well, you see, I have another ability have help me accomplish it nya''. The takeover mage and Sky mage look at white exceed like she had three heads.

Rika sighed ''How about I just demonstrate'' The yellow exceed hop onto the floor and closes her eyes. Suddenly her body began to glow in light, The figure of the light was getting taller and it reach the same height as Wendy. After the light dissipate, Rika was in her Neko form, long blonde hair, blue eyes, collar shirt with black tie, blue skirt, and stocking. ''How do I look Nya?''.

The white exceed and two mage was amazed by her transformation. Rika's tail was waving side to side and she did a cat pose ''Nya~'' she sang. ''How did you do that'' Carla was the most surprise out of the other two. ''I'm not sure how to explain'' The white exceed replied.

''Anyway, Rika can you tell us about your past with Nuz?'' Lisanna asked. ''Even thought this might be a bit personal''. ''Sure! I don't mind Nya'' Rika sat down on a chair ''When I first met him...''

**~~Flashback~~**

7 years ago in a grassy plain...

''Nuzzy! Hurry!'' a dark blue hair girl shouted. ''I really don't like that new nickname'' a young lightning dragon slayer complains. ''It is really that bad'' The girl frowned. Young Nuzzle speed up his pace to catch up to the girl, ''Yes Vivian, It just sound weird to me''

The young Nuzzle stopped and look at the forest in front of them. ''Maybe we should go this way, look like a short cut to me'' the young dragon slayer started. ''I guess the faster, the better'' Vivian replied. The young duo went into the forest, trying to make their way through.

20 minute has passed...

''How long is this forest! Are we lost!'' Vivian worries. ''Well, according to my god-like calculation, Yeah... we're lost'' Nuzzle started. ''What!'' Vivian grab Nuzzle by his shoulder and start shaking him violently. ''Relax! Maybe we are on the right track! The forest is just long, let's continue talking'' Nuzzle stated. Vivian only nodded.

Another 20 minute later...

''Wanna hear a good news and a bad news?'' Nuzzle turn to the dark blue hair girl. ''I guess bad news first'' Vivian replied. ''Yup, we're lost'' Nuzzle laughed. Vivian punch the lightning mage's head ''Baka!..What's the good news?''. ''Well, I'm pretty sure we'll survive'' Nuzzle stated. A awkward moment of silent until Vivian shout ''What the hell does that mean!''. As the duo kept walking, Nuzzle turn to Vivian and he wasn't paying attention in front of him. ''Lets hope we're not stu-'' The lightning mage step on a steep part of the forest and falls down, he was rolling downward. Vivian could only scream ''Nuzzle!''. Vivian start looking for a way down ''I'm coming to get you Nuz.''

The lightning mage reached the end of the steep part and stopped by ramping into a tree. ''Uh...where do I go'' Nuzzle look back up to the place where he fell. He start wondering around the area he is in. Unexpectedly, he encounter a large egg with strange marks on them. ''What's this?'' he pick up the egg. He felt the egg shaking a little bit. He sat next to the egg ''Maybe I'll hatch it!''.

After 10 minute, Nuzzle hear in a distance ''Nuzzle!''. The Lightning mage move toward to the source of the voice. He saw his separated friend.

''Are you okay Nuz? and what are you holding?'' Vivian stare at the dragon slayer. ''Oh this? It's an egg'' Nuzzle replied ''I think I will hatch this egg''.  
''Hmm sure, By the way , when I was searching for you, I found the way out'' Vivian claims. Nuzzle said in a happy tone ''Really?''. Then they make their way out of the forest.

They found themselves next to a town and they enter it. Nuzzle and Vivian had no money so they are force to found shelter, that's not a house. Basically they are sleeping outside. However some old lady took them in.

''Thank you Ma'm'' Both duo bowed for respect. ''It's okay young one, you can stay as long as you need to'' the old lady said ''You must be hungry, I'm going to get you both food''. The lady went to the kitchen.

''How long we staying?'' Vivian asked. ''Until this egg hatch!'' Nuzzle said Happily.

For the next two days..Nuzzle was taking care of the egg with Vivian. It was evening right now. The egg was shaking violently.

''Vivian! Look!'' Nuzzle yelled. The dark hair girl saw the egg beginning to crack open ''I wonder what animal is it''.

The egg finally broke and reveal a little naked yellow exceed with wings ''Nya''. ''Awww! It's so cute'' Vivian hugged the exceed.

''Hey there buddy!'' Nuzzle exclaim as he stare at the exceed. The exceed look back at Nuzzle ''Nya?''. ''What you going to name him Nuz?'' Vivian asked. Nuzzle thought about it for a few minute ''Rika''.

**~~Flashback Ends~~**

''Is that how you met?'' Lisanna asked. ''Yup!'' Rika replied.

Mirajane approach the group after approving load of job ''Hmm Did you heard about what happen to Vivian'' Mirajane said with a frown.

Rika's mood just sadden, ''Yeah...Nuzzle told me yesterday...I don't want her to go, but seeing Nuzzle still keeping strong, I can't let me sorrow bring him down!''. Rika began to tear a little bit, she started to sob while wiping the tear off her eyes.

''Poor You'' Lisanna rub Rika's back for comfort.

Mirajane stare at the crying Neko, she went close to her and hugged her while petting her head ''It's okay to cry for the one you love''. The human exceed was speechless and let the warm of the hug consume her.

After a few minute, everything begin to settle down. Then a clash of sword caught everyone attention. It was Lily in his battle form and Erza having a sword duel, Their attack were swift. After multiple clash of sword those two separated and Lily change back to his exceed form. ''I must say, your swordsmanship is powerful'' Erza claimed. ''Thanks, however I won't be able to beat you'' Lily claims ''I can only stay in my battle form for a short time''.

Gajeel show up ''How 'bout that, Erza? Isn't Lily awesome'' he bragged.

Rika ran to the scene ''Oh! can I try?''. Erza and Lily look at Rika ''Who are you''. They didn't see Rika transform before. ''I'm Rika!'' The Neko yelled. ''Rika? Ain't you an exceed?'' Erza asked. ''This is my transformation technique, almost like Lily's battle form but yeah mines different'' Rika stated.

''Do you use sword?'' Erza questioned. ''Nope, I use my fists'' Rika raise her fist into the air. ''Fist huh? Gajeel you think you can take this one?'' Erza asked. ''You expect me to hurt this girl?'' Gajeel claim. ''Don't underestimate me!'' Rika hopped.

''Fine I accept your challenge'' Gajeel stand on the opposite end of Rika. Rika jumped in excitement then she calm down. Gajeel was already in his fighting stance. Everyone glance at Rika who close her eyes and took a deep breath, she clenches her fist and got in a fighting stance. Rika was in a serious state of mind, no joy is found in her ''I'm ready''.

Gajeel make his move first and launches a fist at her. Rika jumped into the air to dodge and fist, when she come back down she lands on Gajeel's fist. Gajeel retract his fist and perform an uppercut, Rika react by back flipping away. ''Is all you can do is dodge? Got to admit, you're fast as your owner'' The Iron dragon slayer stated.

Light start surrounding Rika's fist and foot in a circular form. **(Like Loke's Regulus) **Rika short hopped and perform a spin kick with her left leg. Gajeel blocked the attack with both his arms, The force of the kick created a gust of wind. Rika quickly drop to the ground and perform a sweep kick with her right leg. The Iron dragon slayer lost his balance and began falling down.

''The exceed has the advantage right now? Impressive'' Erza stated.

Gajeel use his hand to stop the fall and flip back up. ''Not bad kid'' Gajeel use his skill to cover himself in iron scale. The iron dragon slayer dash forward and perform a fast horizontal swing, Rika blocked it with her hands. Gajeel quickly use his other hand for another swing and it hit Rika. She was send flying to the ground but quickly recover with her aerobatic skills. **''****Light Step****'' **The bottom of Rika's shoe glow in light. The Neko get close to the dragon slayer by moving fast left and right. Gajeel was taken back by the speed and stay backward. Rika appear in front of his face and he made a blocking stance for his face. However Rika juke him and land a punch in the stomach, It didn't do much effect because of the iron scale, This kind of ensure her lost.

Some people in the guild also notice what is she weak against now since she jump away from Gajeel. Erza stood between the Neko and Dragon slayer, ''That's enough'' Erza said. ''Huh? What happen?'' The Iron dragon slayer was clueless to what's going on. ''You won'' The re-quip mage stated.  
''What do you mean?'' Gajeel asked. Lily walk up behind the man ''As you see, she is very weak to people with endurance, your iron scale put her in a great disadvantage, her attack wasn't much of a pain was it?''. Rika went to the corner and hug her legs ''...My weakness...''. Gajeel look at the neko ''Don't worry kid, you did pretty well'' He complimented.

The celestial mage walk up the Mirajane ''Can you explain to me, why half of the guild is gone right now?''. ''You'll see tomorrow'' Mirajane replied.

* * *

**The Next day...**

Almost most of the guild member have assembled in Fairy Tail, most of them are standing impatiently. Nuzzle was there curious what's going on. Most of the new member are clueless. The stage in Fairy Tail had a curtain covering it.

''What's with everyone today?'' A black exceed said. The Iron dragon slayer was standing next to the exceed ''Beats me''.

Wendy was holding Carla in her arms ''I heard the master has an important announcement''. Carla just wasn't interested ''I don't care''.

''Is there a show going on?'' Nuzzle asked. Rika shrugged her shoulder to signify she doesn't know.

The Fire dragon slayer was standing in the middle of the crowd with Lisanna and Happy, impatiently moving his head. Happy have a concern face ''Natsu, you can't even keep still''.

Elfman was standing next to Gray ''A lot of people, that's a man''.

Lucy was standing next to Juvia ''Finally, I'll know the secret''. Juvia put both hands together ''Juvia's nervous'' then she turn to a certain Ice mage and start expressing her love ''...every time I look at Gray-Sama!''.

Then sudden the curtain begin to lift and reveal Master Makarov and other S-Class mage including Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts. Everyone in the guild start to cheer when they appear. They were excited for something to be announced.

The Master clear his throat and began to speak ''Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S Class Wizard Advancement Exam!''. The crowd goes wildly cheering.

The celestial mage was surprise ''S Class Wizard Advancement Exam!?''. Nuzzle was also interested in what it was.

''Be quiet!'' Erza command as most people already shut their mouths. Then the crash mage added ''The master isn't done speaking''.

''This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima, It is a holy ground for our guild'' the Master stated.

The celestial mage whisper to some other guild member ''So, What kind of test is it?''. Max the sand magic mage replied ''It change each year, but it's always something extremely hard''.

The Master continues ''Each of your powers, hearts and souls...I have judged them all this past year, There will be eight participants!''

''Natsu Dragneel!''. The Fire mage clench his fist and held it up ''Alright!''.

''Gray Fullbuster!''. The ice mage grinned ''Finally, the time has come...''

''Juvia Lockser!''. Juvia was surprise ''Huh? Juvia is participating?''

''Elfman Strauss!''. Elfman grinned ''Those who are Men, should become S Class!''

''Cana, Alberona!''. Cana wasn't looking too happy, she looked sad.

''Freed Justine!''. Freed kept a straight face ''To follow in Laxus' footsteps''

''Levy McGarden!''. Levy seemed Joyful ''Finally..I''. Droy and Jet appear behind her ''Levy's time has come!''

''Mest Gryder!''. The man named Mest kept silent and people start talking behind his back.

Some people were happy ,'' So Gray and Natsu are chosen this year... This will be interesting''. Romeo said in excitement ''Wow S Class Mage''.

Gildarts grinned at the sight of his fellow guildmate. Lucy also came to a realization ''So everyone was trying their best so they'd get chosen'' she turn her attention to Cana who looked sorrowful.

Makarov continue his speech ''Only one of you will pass! The exam will take place in a week, so prepare yourself!''.

Gajeel start to complain since he wasn't chosen ''W-Why aren't I included? Even Juvia is..''. Lily answered the question for him ''I've heard about your reputation in the guild, Doesn't seem like you're trusted''. Gajeel start to panic for a reason he can't tell.

The while exceed was standing on the floor and a sudden prediction of the future went into her mind and she looked shocked. Wendy notice Carla looked shock about something ''Something's wrong?''. The Exceed replied ''N-nothing.._what was that just for a moment?''._

Nuzzle look around the guild ''Aw, I want to join.''

Makarov start to speak again ''As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules''. Mirajane begin to speak for the master ''Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation''.

''Partner?'' Lucy mumble. Max said ''It's a contest between two person team, to test the bonds with your friends''.

Erza spoke next ''There are two rules for the partners you can choose, One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail, Two: you cannot partner with S class wizard''.

''So you can't form a team with Erza, Mirajane, or Gildarts'' The black exceed stated.

Makarov continued ''The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima, but this time, Erza will be blocking your progress''.

Everyone in the guild just went ''Whaaaat?''. Even Mirajane raise her hand ''I'll also help out to get in your way!''. The crowd goes wild again.

Lucy was a bit shocked ''Don't tell me... you can't become S class without defeating Erza and Mira-san?''. ''I'm sure they will hold back..hopefully'' Max replied.

Then The crash magic mage spoke up ''No complaining! All s class wizards have gone through the same path...''

Elfman stare at Gildarts ''Don't tell me...''. Happy appear out of nowhere ''No..way!''. Natsu jumped in excitement ''You're gonna participate too, Gildarts?!''. Gray pop out of nowhere ''Don't be happy about that!''.

Makarov continue to end of the announcement ''The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Port in one week, That is all!''

* * *

**Sometime later~~**

Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, and Elfman all sat on one table. Gray was the first to speak ''This year's is going to be tougher than ever''. The Fire mage was exited ''I'm fired up! I'm gonna become S class for sure!''. ''Calm down Natsu'' Lisanna ordered. Elfman start to panic due to the obstacle that stand in his way. The mages took a look around.

Freed chosen Bickslow as his partner ''I'm sure we got this''. Bickslow reply ''Laxus would be pleased if he come back to see you've become an S Class wizard''.

''So did all of you choose your partner?'' Lisanna asked. Natsu quickly said ''Of course I got Happy!'' and receive an ''Aye!''. ''Not fair, If the exam is a race, then flying would make it a breeze!'' Elfman complain. ''What's wrong with that?'' Lisanna said then turn to disappointment ''Aww Natsu you didn't choose me''. Natsu apologize ''Sorry!''.

Gray added ''Don't worry, once it comes to fighting, Happy is useless''. ''Gray you're mean!'' The blue exceed stated ''I will make Natsu an S Class wizard! and so!''. Natsu knew what he was going to say, so he finish it for him ''...we can't hang around here! We going to train!''. Natsu and Happy dashes out of the guild.

''It been two years, and he's ready for the S class trial, I'm so proud of him~'' Lisanna sanged.

''Um.. Juvia would like to withdraw from this exam...'' Juvia said. Wendy questioned her ''Why?''. Juvia looked at Gray ''Because, Juvia...''. Lucy finish the sentence for her ''She want to be your partner Gray!''. Juvia turn into rage ''See! Love Rival!''. Lucy quickly got scare of her.

Nuzzle appear in front of the group ''Can I be partner with someone!?''. Gray look at the Lightning mage ''I don't know..maybe'' **(Lets just pretend Loke and Gray didn't make the promise, I feel so sad erasing that : )**

''Come on Gray, you and I can beat Natsu ass together!'' The Lightning mage claimed. Lisanna flare up ''Hey! How dare you!''. Gray thought about it ''It doesn't sound too bad, you're on!''. Juvia give a death stare at Nuzzle. Nuzzle didn't notice Juvia staring at her ''Alright then! We start training tomorrow''.

Gray turn to Juvia ''There you have it! Let's have a passionate battle, just like old times!''. Juvia was surprise by one word ''P-Passionate?'' she began blushing and imagining things. ''I'll partner with you Juvia!'' Lisanna stated. ''Are you after Gray-sama as well?'' Juvia said. Lucy glance at the water mage ''How obsessed can you get?!''.

''Wait Lisanna! Who am I partnering with'' Elfman cried. ''Oh? But you've been getting a passionate stare down for a while now..'' Lisanna point in the direction of Evergreen. Elfman look at the direction and felt uneasy. ''Look like she's pissed that Freed chose Bickslow as his partner'' Lisanna claimed. ''Evergreen?'' Elfman had a terrify look on his face ''Passionate stare? More like one that turns you to stone''.

Another section of the guild, Levy was surround by Jet and Droy asking her to let them be her partner. Levy didn't seem to like those two fighting over her, so she let out a sigh. Then a voice came from behind her ''If you really wanna be an S Class wizard, then I'll lend you a hand''. It was the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel, his appearance made Jet's and Droy's Jaw dropped. ''Gajeel?'' Levy called out.

''I just have to blow away any guys who get in your way, right?'' Gajeel claimed. Levy start to complain ''I've got a small body, and I'm not really good for anything...I might lose right away''. Then suddenly she was in the air, Gajeel was holding her with one hand ''Don't sound so weak before the trial even started, shrimp''. ''Let me down!'' Levy ordered. ''I'm going to make you big time'' Gajeel stated. Levy start to blush lightly due to his comment. Jet and Droy knee the ground lost in defeat.

* * *

**In the far distance snowy hill... (Btw don't feel like writing Wendy's part and Lucy's part -3- Lazy author :D)**

Natsu was watching the town of Magnolia while Happy was running up to him ''Natsu, dinner's ready!'' Happy watched the fire mage staring in the snowy sky ''What's wrong?''.

Natsu grinned ''My chance has finally come around, I'm going to become a S Class, no matter what''. ''Aye!'' Happy replied.

''Sure getting full of yourself right Natsu?'' a familiar voice spoke from behind the two friends. Natsu and Happy turn around just to see Lisanna. ''What you doing here?'' Natsu asked. Lisanna sat down next to Natsu and hug his side ''Why can't I be here?''. Happy fly on top of Natsu's head.

''I'm surprise you're wearing so little clothes in the snow'' Lisanna said. Natsu smiled ''Of course, I'm a fire mage''. ''Same old excuse'' The takeover mage smirked. Happy look at those two still confused at what's going on ''Are you two dating?''.

Lisanna chuckled ''Of course, we're your parents after all'' She push her face against Natsu's causing him to blush. Happy was just laughing at the two couple ''I'm going to go back to make sure the food is still good'' The exceed left the couple.

Once Happy leave, Lisanna force her body onto Natsu causing him to fall on the snow. The blushing Lisanna pecked his lips with hers ''I love you, Natsu''. The fire mage look away in a sort of embarrassing ''I..love you too..''. Lisanna was smiling at his respond.

* * *

**Back at the guild...**

Nuzzle was just about to leave the guild ''Man...Why does it need to be snowing''. Rika was on his shoulder ''This sucks, we're gonna freeeeze! Nya''.

Mirajane approach the duo, ''Um do you need an umbrella? I can take you home if you want''.

''Thanks for the offer but I don't think I need it'' Nuzzle was hiding something. Mirajane look at him confused ''Where is your house anyway?''.

Nuzzle kept silent as he make an unsure face. ''Do you not have a place to shelter yourself?'' Mirajane asked.

Rika spoke for Nuzzle ''Nope! We sleep outside because we're poor Nya!''. Nuzzle quickly cover her mouth and look back at Mirajane.

''That's not good for your heath Nuzzy'' Mirajane frowned. ''Nuzzy?'' Nuzzle was surprise by that nickname and he smiled.

''It something wrong?'' Mirajane asked. ''No not really, It just...that nickname...I haven't heard for a long time...'' Nuzzle stated.

''Anyway, I'm not letting you sleep out there in the snow, you're coming to my house!'' Mirajane command. Nuzzle start to feel nervous ''W-wait what? No, It's fine! I can take care of myself''.

''I said you're coming, bring Rika too'' Mirajane ordered. She began bragging the lightning mage across the snowy floor. ''This is embarrassing!'' Nuzzle complain. ''I won't have a friend of mine to freeze because he slept outside in the cold!''. Nuzzle smile after hearing the word 'friend' ''Okay fine! don't drag me!''

The demon takeover mage led Nuzzle all the way to her house. They would entering and the lightning mage can't believe his luck. Elfman greeted ''Welcome home nee-ch-...What's he doing here!''. ''He's going to stay with us for the week, he slept outside for the past days'' Mirajane reasoned. ''A true man lives with nature, throw him out'' Elfman shouted.

''Guess I'm unwanted, thank for inviting tho, sayonara!'' Nuzzle begin to leave the house but quickly grabbed by Mirajane. ''No you're staying, I'm sure he was joking'' Mirajane gave a horrifying smile to Elfman ''Right Elfman?''. Elfman gulped and nodded ''I'm getting way too much passionate stare today.''

Nuzzle chuckle ''Thank you''. Rika jump off Nuzzle's shoulder ''Nice house, Mira'' Rika complimented with a sparkle in her eyes.

''Make yourself at home, I'll get you some blankets and pillows, you can sleep on the living room's couch '' Mirajane stated and went to get the material.

It was pretty late and the door opened, It was Lisanna. She saw Nuzzle chilling on the couch, ''what are you doing here?''. Mirajane greeted her sister ''Welcome back Lisanna, Nuzzy will be staying with us for the week until the exam start''. Lisanna look at her sister oddly ''Nuzzy? and why?''

''Because, Outside is snowing and I don't have a house'' The lightning mage stated.

''Oh, suit yourself, I'm going to bed'' Lisanna headed for her room. She was question by Elfman ''Where did you go anyway?''. Lisanna turn her attention to her brother ''I was with Natsu'' she disappear into her room.

''I guess I will sleep too, good night Nuzzy'' Mirajane close the lights and went to her room''. Elfman look at the lightning mage ''I guess, enjoy your stay'' he disappear into his room too.

The yellow exceed was already asleep on a pillow on the floor. After five hours, Nuzzle woke up then stare at the ceiling. The lightning dragon slayer couldn't sleep, he stand up and stand near the window, watching the falling snow.

''Can't sleep?'' A familiar voice behind Nuzzle spoke. Nuzzle already recognize the voice and didn't turn around ''Yeah..What you're going here Mira?''.

''I couldn't sleep too,'' Mirajane replied. The takeover mage stood next to Nuzzle watching the snow. ''I'm going to go through a ton of training'' Nuzzle stated. ''Who choose you as their partner?'' Mirajane asked. ''Gray''

''Gray huh? You're going to do just fine'' Mirajane said. ''I help him the best I could'' Nuzzle stated.

''Who are you interested in fighting?'' The takeover mage asked. The Lightning mage thought about it, ''I guess, any of the S-class mages, I need to test my strength'' The Lightning Mage stated.

''Then you're going to need a lot training to take them on, even if some may be impossible for you'' Mirajane claimed. Nuzzle chuckled ''Who do you think you're talking to...I'm someone that can take on the impossible''.

''Why would you go that far, even if it involves death?'' The takeover mage frowned. However Nuzzle just smile, knowing his response ''Because I'll do anything impossible if it's to help a friend in need, to protect them..''. Mirajane look at the smiling lightning mage, she begin to form a warm smile.

''I guess I can sleep now, I need to start training with Gray tomorrow'' Nuzzle walk over to the couch and lay down and fallen asleep real quick. Mirajane stare at the already asleep lightning dragon slayer and thought to herself _''To protect them...'' _she smiled all the way to her room, she didn't know she had a light blush when she repeated those word in her head.

* * *

**Four day later,**

Fast forward, the past four day, the eight participants are training for the up-coming event.

Nuzzle was training with Gray in the forest. They were having a battle to train themselves.

**''****Ice Make: Lance!****'' **The flying ice lance went straight to Nuzzle. The Lightning mage deflect those ice with his hand cloak in lightning **''****Lightning Edge!****''**.

Nuzzle dashes forward Gray. **''****Ice Make: Shield!****'' **He formed an Ice shield in reaction. **''****Piercing Blade of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Nuzzle form a karate chop cloaked in lightning and swing vertical and it cause the shield to break. The Lightning mage took his chance to get close and launch a fist but stop right in front of the Ice mage's face.

''I guess I win'' Nuzzle claimed. ''If only you weren't that fast, wait...does that mean I'm weaker than Natsu?'' Gray complained.

''Not exactly, I did learn a few new tricks'' Nuzzle claimed. The lightning mage walk up to a large boulder about 20 feet tall ''Like this one''.

The Lightning mage form a positive where his left hand is over his right fist. He concentrate all his large amount of energy into his fist, Lightning began to cloak around his fist. The power is making the ground shake a little bit. Nuzzle stomp his left foot forward and launches his highly concentrated lightning punch at the large boulder **''****Thunder Strike of the Lightning Dragon!****'' . **The attack connected and the 20 feet boulder scatter in mere seconds.

''Woah'' Gray was amazed. ''Even this strong attack has flaws, It takes a long time to charge'' Nuzzle claimed.

The Lightning mage thought of an idea ''Molding magic...It can create anything you imagine..''. ''Yeah what about it?'' Gray asked.

''It means that you can mold into a stronger and different shape for advantage...I got it!'' Nuzzle stated.

The ice and lightning began training again and Nuzzle is telling what Gray can do to power up his magic.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

''A big one coming down Natsu!'' Happy screamed. A giant boulder is rolling from a hill and the fire mage was standing at the bottom preparing to deflect them.

**''****Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu smashed the boulder into many pieces. **''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****'' **He destroy all of the piece of rock with his blast attack.

''Wow Natsu, you destroy it easily!'' Happy complimented. ''It's not enough to beat Gildarts or Erza!'' Natsu stomp the ground in frustration.

''Relax Natsu, We might be able to fight them anyway!'' Happy claimed. ''But I really want to challenge them!'' The fire mage exclaim.

''Come on Happy! Let's keep training!'' The Fire mage stand in his fighting pose.

''Aye Sir!''

* * *

**At Juvia and Lisanna...**

Lisanna has shown her new takeover for Juvia. She went against her a few time in that new form, but she still wasn't fully used to it.

''Juvia! Help me down from this tree!'' Lisanna yell for help. ''How you get up there?'' Juvia asked. ''Hmm crash landing?''

''I swear I was flying so well when I first use it'' Lisanna got off the tree somehow ''I don't know how to control my flight..''

''Juvia believe in you, but more to Gray-sama'' Juvia went to La la Land already as she put her hands on both her red cheek.

Lisanna sighed _''I wonder how Natsu's doing''. _''Anyway there are 3 more days before the trial begin, I need to get a better control of my dragon takeover!'' Lisanna claimed.

''Juvia will do her best!'' The water mage jumped in excitement.

Lisanna took a deep breath ''I will master this power...''

.

''To protect the ones I love!''

* * *

**A.N Welp, This conclude this chapter...I failed my challenge! nooooo. Well One of my family member is sick badly and I need to take care of her. My updating may be slow, please understand. Anyway next chapter will be the start of the exam! I wonder should I draw how my character 'Nuzzle' will look like. Tell me what you think o3o. If I get some review that tells me to draw him, I'll do it and post it on Deviantart because it's deviantart.**

**5.6k word this time...I guess this can make up for the time it took for me to upload this. Oh yeah, I'm getting more work from school too and I nap a lot! I'm surprise I even have time to write this really. So basically this is a rush chapter even thought It took me a week to finish. Oh well Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**Date Finished: 5/6/15**


	8. Chapter 8: S Class Exam Begin!

This chapter start the day after chapter 7, Let's see how long this will take _ I won't make the Drawing just yet because I'll be taking my time since I'm not a very good drawer. I wonder how long I will make this chapter... Maybe 6k again but who knows. I'm sorry to disappoint one of my review-er that It won't be Lisanna vs Erza .-. stay tune to find out whooo. I thought of a new character to replace one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and I won't tell you right now who is replaced. So much fighting... and... For Freed vs Cana will be the same, so I won't write it because me lazy Anyway~

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 8: S Class Exam.. Begin!**

A week has passed since the eight participant for the S class trial has chosen. Right now they are all walking to Hargeon Port. Everyone reach the ship with their partners and some bags.

''Fuck...'' A certain lightning mage cursed as the everyone got on board.

Everyone got on the ship and it began to set sail. It is on its way to Tenroujima for the event. The weather was different from Magnolia.

''It's...so...hot, even thought it was winter at home!'' a celestial mage in her bikini's sitting on a chair in the middle of the deck complains ''I think I'm going to melt into a popsicle and get eaten by Happy.''

''I'm not hungry enough to eat something that's not fish'' Happy replied.

Lisanna is trying to cool herself by putting a iced drink on her face. Then she turn to Juvia ''Ain't you hot in that outfit''. The water mage stare at one direction ''Juvia is not hot...But you can say...'' hearts begin to form in her eyes ''Gray's naked body is hot!''. Gray was sitting on a chair with no clothes on ''Hot...''.

Nuzzle is laying flat on the ground with a green face ''I...hate...this...''. ''I feel sick...'' Natsu complain as he move to the side of the deck to throw up ''Wendy didn't cast Troia on me..''.

''Sorry Natsu-san'' Wendy apologizes.

Evergreen is fanning herself next to Elfman ''Don't get too comfortable with each other, who are going to be enemies soon''. Elfman is sweating a lot ''It's hot to be a Man!''. ''I still don't have any idea what that mean''.

Nuzzle manage to stand up in front of the deck and his eye widen as he saw a faint image of the Tenroujima Island ''The island is in sight now''.

''So that's the island?'' The ice mage asked. ''what a freaky shape!'' Elfman stated.

''I can feel magic power in the air around the island'' Wendy stated. Nuzzle look at the sky mage ''How does that work?'' he was ignored.

Makarov appear on the top section of the ship ''It's said long ago, there were fairies on that island. Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, there's Moebius Vermilion's Sleeping Ground!''

Gray randomly said ''What's with those clothes!''. The master replied ''After all, It's hot!''.

''Someone who wears no clothes can talk?!'' Lucy said to the Ice mage.

''Now, I will announce your first trial. You see the smoke rising over the shore? First head over there, You'll find 8 passages, but only one team can enter each passage and at the end of each passage, this will happen'' The master summon a board of some sort and there were three category. Battle, Calm, and Pitched battle. ''Only the teams that get through this will pass the first trial.''

''Battle?'' Natsu questioned. Gray examine the board ''It says 'Pitched Battle' on Erza and Gildarts' faces''. ''And there's calm'' The Lightning mage spoke.

The master explains ''In the 'Battle' route , two teams amongst the eight go head to head, and only the team that wins can go on. 'Pitched Battle' is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a certain S Class wizard to proceed. 'Calm' is a route that can be used to get to the end without fighting. In this first trial, you're being tested on 'armed might' and 'luck'.

Lucy turn to Cana ''If it's luck, we will have a chance!''. ''There's only a 1in 8 chance of getting the calm route'' Cana claimed.

Evergreen calculate the most possible team that can get through ''Theoretically, 6 teams at most can pass this stage. Elfman look at the board ''Impossible! I can't get past the path guarded by Gildarts or Erza!''. ''Don't be a coward'' Evergreen confront.

The iron dragon slayer use Levy's head as an arm rest and she spoke ''In a worst-case scenario, only 3 teams would pass this...''. Gajeel grinned ''Interesting! I'll defeat all of them!''.

Makarov yelled ''So, Get going! The test has begun!''. ''Huh? but we're still at sea'' Gray claimed. The master only smirked.

Natsu jump on a wooden box ''Let's go happy'' they jumped and Happy grab onto Natsu and took flight ''We will choose our path first!''. ''Aye Sir!''.

''No fair!'' The ice mage claimed. The Fire mage and exceed suddenly crashed into something. It seem like a rune wall. ''Rune?''

Freed and Bicklow are already flying across the water ''Relax! It'll disappear in 5 minutes!''. The other mage tries to force through the wall but it wasn't working. ''Gramps! Is that kind of thing allowed?!''. The master replied ''It's not a race''.

The fire mage continue to pound the rune wall. Happy then realize ''Oh wait, Levy can get through!''.

''Right, I can rewrite the spell!'' Levy start to use her magic pen to do something to the runes ''but... Only for Gajeel and me!'' she winked. The Iron slayer and solid script mage jump into the water. ''Nani!'' everyone else said. ''See ya guys later!'' Levy shouted.

Evergreen also made an opening ''I've known Freed for a long time too, Perhaps a more complicated trap would've been a problem, but I can rewrite a rune like this, Now let's go Elfman''. Evergreen jump off the ship followed by Elfman ''Man!''

''Dammit!'' The fire mage exclaim.

''How many more minutes left?'' Lisanna asked. Juvia reply ''There are still 4 minutes left''.

Nuzzle just sat on the floor ''well doesn't matter, it all depends on luck!''.

**4 minute later...**

The rune spell broke apart ''It dispelled!'' everyone shouted. Without wasting a second, everyone begin to rush to shore. Natsu went by air ''Come on Happy!'' Both Fire mage and Exceed took off in a hurry.

Gray jump close to the water and prepare his magic **''****Ice Make: Floor!****'' **The ocean surface turned Ice from Gray, all the way to the Island. ''Thanks buddy'' Nuzzle landed on the Ice **''****Lightning Step!****'' **The Lightning mage ran across the ice as Gray slide on it.

Lucy and Cana jump in the water as they watch the Lightning and ice mage left as well as Lisanna in her fish takeover with Juvia swimming through the water. ''Wait! Are we last!'' Cana asked. ''I'm sure Wendy is still ther-'' Lucy look above the boat but no one was there ''yup, we're last''.

* * *

**On the island...**

Natsu reached the part where he had to choose a passage, Route for A,B,F, and H are blocked. ''4 routes are sealed up?!'' Happy stated ''Which one should we pick, Natsu?''.

''E! That's gotta be E for Erza!'' Natsu claimed. ''Why would you choose Erza?'' Happy asked. Natsu being the tough guy he is responded ''Because I want to take her down, of course!''. The Fire Dragon Slayer run toward the entrance for E. Once the mage passes through the cave, the entrance was sealed and a X formed on top.

Natsu was walking through the cave without knowing what's going to happen ''Erza Come out and Fight me!''. ''This route might not have Erza in it.'' Happy stated.

''Nuh-uh! E is for Erza!'' The Fire Mage exclaimed. Then suddenly he reached a wide area and there is a person staying in front of them with orange hair. Gildarts was staying right before them. Natsu and Happy was shocked and jumped ''Gildart!?''.

''Hello there Natsu, I guess you drew the short straw, huh?''. Happy already given up ''It's over''. The crash magic mage walk toward the Dragon slayer ''You know, I just hate holding back...''. Natsu stand in one spot then his own body ignited in flame. He had a grin that shows he's ready to fight, ''I'm all fired up!''.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Route D...**

The team that chosen that route is Nuzzle and Gray. The place was a bit tilted and fill was water with a couple of large broken rocks. The ice mage freeze the ground as they walk.

''I wonder did we get lucky'' Nuzzle asked. ''It would be nice to do less work'' Gray claimed. The two duo walked and a figure staying on a rock appear. It wasn't light enough to see who was it. ''I guess we have to battle'' Gray exclaim.

As they get closer, The ice mage started to feel a slight fear as he look to see Erza standing in front of them. ''I guess we drew the short straw'' Nuzzle asked. ''Not the shortest one since it is not Gildarts'' Gray replied.

''So Gray, I guess you have fight me to get pass the first trial'' Erza spoke. Her body began to glow to show that she re-equiped. She was in her another armor **''****Heaven's Wheel Armor****''**. She summon multiple and send it toward the duo. In action, Nuzzle dash to the right and Gray dash to the Left.

Nuzzle use his speed to reach the wall and perform a wall jump to get close to Erza **''****Lightning Edge!****'' **Nuzzle swing his hand cloak in lightning diagonally. Erza blocked the attack with one of her sword and use the other one to attack. Nuzzle perform another lightning edge on the other hand to block the incoming swing. ''Now!''

**''****Ice Make: Ice Cannon!****'' **Gray summon a cannon and fire it at Erza. Nuzzle jumped out of the way so he don't get caught up in the impact. Light start to surround Erza **''****Flight Armor!****'' **She appear to be wearing a cheetah sort of armor with two swords. She dodged the impact easily with her speed. ''Battle with speed? you're on! **Lightning Step!****'' **Nuzzle became faster too. Both re-equip mage and lightning mage clashed in mid air multiple time because of their speed.

The ice mage tries to keep up with their movement. The moment Erza stopped, he attack. **''****Ice Make: Lance!****'' **The lance flew at Erza but it was deflected. ''She is keeping pace with her offense and defense in such speed'' Gray was amazed.

Nuzzle reappear next to Gray, ''This will be a problem''. The re-equip mage switch her armor and dash toward the duo **''****Black Wing Armor****'' **She swing her sword and the duo jump away from the rock. The air pressure from the sword sliced the rock in half. ''You won't be able to become a S class mage if you run away like this''.

''Running away? Who the hell do you think I am'' The Lightning mage took off his cloak and placed on the rock platform he was on, ''Time to kick it up a notch, right Gray?''. The Ice mage smirked ''I never run away'' he took off his shirt and now he's half naked. He put both hands together **''****Ice Make: Twin Scythe!****'' **A large Ice scythe formed and at the end of the scythe was another scythe blade. The Ice mage spin his weapon and come to a pause.

''The weapon is still make of ice, I can destroy it'' Erza charge at Gray with her swords and it clash with the scythe, to her surprise it didn't break ''What?''.

Gray quickly spin the scythe, using the other end to attack the surprised re-equip mage. The power of the scythe pushed Erza back. Nuzzle quickly jump from behind Gray **''****Roar of the Lightning Dragon!****''** The blast hit Erza and the blast created smoke due to the impact. The duo stand still as they wait for the smoke to dissipate.

Once the smoke dissipate, Erza was in a different armor **''****Adamantine Armor****''**. Gray dashes forward and rapidly attack with his scythe. The shield endured all the attack. Nuzzle jump toward the shield with his hand in a karate chop position and lightning form around it **''****Piercing Blade of the Lightning Dragon! ****'' **The karate chop slice the shield open and Erza change armor once again. It was her **Black Wing Armor ** again. Nuzzle attacked with **Lightning Edge **and Gray attack with his scythe. Erza block both attack with one sword and with her other hand, she punch the ice mage in the face then quickly use her aerial skills and kick Nuzzle in the stomach and send him flying to the wall. **(Just in case you didn't know, Piercing Blade works well on any defensive sort of moves)**

The Ice mage spin his scythe then throw it like a shuriken. **''****Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!****'' **Gray created an Ice bow and shot the powerful arrow make of ice at the spinning twin scythe. When the arrow hit the scythe, It bounced on the scythe and created more powerful ice arrow and became like a shotgun arrow sort of attack.

It was difficult for Erza to dodge all those attack, so she took a huge impact by some of the arrow and parts of her body is cover in ice. Her movement was slow down and the lightning mage took his chances **''****Scatter of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Thunder flies around everywhere and Erza change into her **''****Lightning Empress Armor!****''** The thunder didn't work well against the armor. ''So close!'' Nuzzle exclaim.

''I won't go down that easily!'' Erza shouted. Her armor of Lightning Resistance gave Nuzzle the disadvantage. Then she aim her spear at Nuzzle **''****Lightning Beam!****'' **A blue beam of lightning came out of the spear and went straight for Nuzzle. The Lightning mage smirked and open his mouth to absorb the lightning. ''Thanks for the meal''

''I made a mistake, I forgot you're a dragon slayer..'' Erza realized. Gray continue to attack **''****Ice Make: Ice Cannon!****'' **Gray fires a cannon ball of ice. In reaction Erza change her armor **''****Flame Empress Armor!****'' **She swing her Flame Sword and burn the incoming cannonball and created steam.

**''****Ice Make: Ice Geyser!****'' **Gray Freeze the ground in front of him and creates a tower of spiky ice to impales opponent, however in this case, it make Erza's leg freeze to the ground ''Shit!''. Nuzzle appear in front of her with his left hand over his right fist. Massive Lightning concentrated into his fist and the water in the area begin shaking violently. **''****Thunder Strike of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Nuzzle launched his fist at Erza. Erza closed her eyes to prepare to take the massive attack. The attack never came, She open her eyes and saw Nuzzle stopped his fist before it touches her.

Nuzzle put his fist down and Gray walk up next to him,'' I guess we won?''. Erza look at the position she is in and how she almost die, she sighed in defeat ''You pass, now help me get out of this ice''.

Ice breaking later~~

''We won!'' Nuzzle high five'd the ice mage. Erza was in her regular armor with her arms crossed. ''Well done on your performance, I wouldn't have thought you would have beaten me'' she congrats. Nuzzle pick up and wear his cloak and began to head out of the cave with Erza and Gray.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Route A...**

Near the open sea shore, Lisanna and Juvia was walking along the sand. ''I wonder who are we going to fight? or maybe get lucky'', Lisanna stated. ''Juvia hope to run into Gray-sama in a non fighting circumstances'' Juvia replied with her blushing face.

The Duo came to a stop as they notice a figure standing across from them. ''Well, This might be painful''.

Mirajane was standing there, waiting ''Hello Sis, I guess I'm going to be your opponent''.

''Yeah unfortunately'' Lisanna replied. ''Juvia think that we might not be able to pass...'' The water mage claims. ''Don't throw in the towel so easily because I won't give up!'' Lisanna step forward.

She walk toward her sister and flame surround her whole body **''****Takeover: Dragon Soul****'' **she was in her dragon form then she stop walking, ''How did he say it again?...Oh right!'' she went on a fighting stance and ignite her fist ''I'm all fire up now!''.

Mirajane smile as Lisanna does the impression of Natsu, **''****Takeover: Satan Soul****'' **''I guess I shouldn't hold back'' Mirajane was in her demonic form.

The water mage run up next to Lisanna ''Juvia's fighting too!''. There was a silence between the mages as they stare at each other.

The silent broke down when Lisanna engage with her feet ignited **''****Blaze Kick!****''**. She swing her foot at the demon mage and the demon mage grabbed the leg during the swing and spin around to throw her into the rock with greater force.

**''****Water Slicer!****'' ** The wave of water towards the demon mage, but she jumped into the air and put her hands together **''****Demon Blast!****'' **She fire a blast of dark energy at Juvia. The dragon mage jump out of the rock and raise both her hands in the air **''****Burning Nova!****''** She threw her own purple fireball at the attack from Mirajane to protect Juvia. The attack collide and created an explosion. Juvia cover her face with her arms to prevent the smoke from going into her eyes ''Thanks Lisanna!''

**''****Hell Fire!****'' **Lisanna summon multiple spiral flame from the ground and went straight for Mirajane. The demon mage spread her wings and flew up to dodge.

**''****Water Cane!****'' **Juvia use her water-like whip to attack Mirajane when she is in mid air. The demon mage use her speed and dashes toward Juvia while avoiding the whip attack. She land on the ground and tail sweep the water mage. Juvia lost her balance and began falling over.

The Dragon mage charge to assist Juvia. She launches a punch. Mirajane was facing Lisanna then turn her body and Lisanna's fist went pass her. The demon mage bring up her knee and it connects with Lisanna's stomach, she screamed in pain. Lisanna's leg was grabbed and she was toss to the sand. She quickly recover her balance and dash toward her sister again. Her tail ignited **''****Heat Crash!****'' **She front flipped to use her tail to attack. Mirajane blocked with both of her arms.

Mirajane then grab holds onto Lisanna **''****Evil Spark!****'' **She channel electricity into her sister and cause her to scream in pain more. Juvia got up and watch Lisanna getting zapped. ''Juvia need to do something!'' she closes her eyes and open them, she put both hands close together, not touching. Massive amount of water concentration into the center of her hands. **(Reference to Kamehameha from the Dragon Ball Z universe~)**

She unleash her hands forward **''****Hydro Pump!****'' **A giant blast of water went for the Demon mage. **(Yes...Pokemon...)**

The demon mage didn't notice the incoming blast of water and took the full force from the attack and launches into the rock. The pressure from the attack cause the rock to crack. The water dissipated and Mirajane kneel to the ground to recover from the attack.

Lisanna charge full speed at the Demon mage and Pink fire form around her battle and then took the shape of Phoenix **''****Phoenix's Burning Rush****''**. She flew toward her sister with full power. **(Uhh Reference to Houou Haoh-Ken by Try Burning Gundam controlled by Sekai Kamiki from the anime Gundam Build Fighter Try but Lisanna is the phoenix, not like a form of projectile.)**

The attack landed and created a Fiery explosion. Lisanna jump back and turn back to her normal form since she is exhausted due to her last attack. ''Did we get her?'' Juvia asked. ''I hope so, I'm tired'' Lisanna replied.

A figure was walking out of the flame, Mirajane was still there in her satan form. ''Impossible!'' Lisanna shouted. The demon mage continue to attack the duo and after a beating, the duo was defeated lying on the ground.

Mirajane return to her normal form ''Nice try Lisanna, I guess I win''. Juvia and Lisanna was breathing heavy due to the drain of their power ''How...''. The demon takeover mage walk over to the duo and help them get up. ''I think you still need more training to surpass me, I'm a S class mage anyway'' she smiled.

Juvia and Lisanna didn't feel bad about their lost, they look at each other and laughed ''Well maybe next time''.

* * *

**Back to Natsu and Gildarts...**

''Just saying, I'm not good at holding back'' The crash mage stated. ''I'm all fire up!'' was Natsu respond. He looked at his exceed partner as Happy dragon his bag away ''What are you doing Happy?..''

The blue exceed didn't bother turning to the dragon slayer ''Preparing to go home''.

''No need because whoever I fight, My punch will make them say 'It hurts!''' Natsu claimed.

''It hurts'' Gildarts said in a sarcastic voice. ''Too early! I haven't done anything yet!'' Natsu shouted. He ignite both his fist on fire ''Here I come, Gildarts! I'm going to show you just how strong I have gotten on these past 3 years!''

Natsu charges mindlessly toward the crash magic mage. ''Hold on a minute, I'm not mentally prepare for this'' Gildarts blocked Natsu attack with one hand, The attack didn't do jack and he retaliate with his own magic and causes a massive explosion. After the explosion dissipate, Natsu was gone.

Happy stare at the hole on the ground ''Natsu's been obliterated..'' he began crying.

''Yeah Right!'' Natsu was in the air **''****Talon of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu rushes down with his leg ignited. Gildarts didn't move, Instead he use his crash magic to defend.

Natsu jump in and use his fiery fist for constant punches. Gildarts block each attack with ease and punch Natsu when he show the openings. Natsu was knocked down to the ground easily.

Happy watches as Natsu get toss around, _''Natsu is so serious, but he is smiling...he enjoy this fight...''_

Natsu jumps into the air **''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****'' **The blast of fire went straight for Gildarts as he held up one hand and disassembly the blast. Natsu watch the attack heading for him too, so she fast fall down to avoid the attack ''That was close!''

''I swear I will beat you one day! and I will make it today!'' Natsu's power begin to raise and his whole body surround in flames.''Here goes!'' **''****Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!****'' **He launches a punch and Gildarts attempt to block it again but the force was greater than the previous punch he thrown. ''Did you just get stronger?''

Natsu was in close range **''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****'' **The blast was much larger than the last one and the crash mage block with both his arms this time. Natsu dash in front of the Crash mage ''Shi-''

**''****Crimson Fire Dragon Fist!****'' **Natsu send rapid fiery punches at the crash mage. Gildarts endure those hits and waited for an opening. Gildarts quickly moves in and grab Natsu's arm and pull a large swing and slam him into the ground. Natsu screamed in pain then ignited his arm to burn the Crash mage so he let goes.

Natsu get close under Gildarts with his hands cover in fire **''****Secret Dragon Slayer Art! Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!****'' **Natsu swing his arms in a circular movement and created a powerful, destructive, torrent of flame at Gildarts. He was pushed back by the incredible force. Flame surround the whole area, that even Happy was about to fly away from the force ''Is it over?''

The flame dissipate and Natsu was exhausted and Gildarts was still standing.

''How is it possible!, Natsu give everything he had! Did it do no effect whatsoever?'' Happy stated.

''Look closely, Happy! He finally moved from his spot'' Natsu laughed.

The crash mage smirked ''Tell me Natsu, why do you want to defeat me so bad''.

''Because You're the strongest in the guild! and beside...'' An image of Lisanna passed through Natsu's mind ''I have people I want to protect, I must get stronger!'' Flame exploded from his body. The pressure of the power cause his fire to rise 20 feet into the air just like when he fought Raze.

''Oh? you still got some fight in you? '' Gildarts got in his fighting stance.

**''****Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!****'' ** Natsu threw a large fire ball at the crash mage whom used more power this time and disassembly the fire ball. Aura lightly came surround his body.

Natsu was still exhausted from earlier and now his fire slowly begin to calm down. **''****Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu rushes to him with his head, Gildarts hold out his two hands and took the attack. The power of Natsu's Sword Horn is pushing Gildarts farer back. Then Natsu stopped because he is exhausted and he began to stand up again.

''Seriously? you're still going to fight?'' Gildarts asked. ''Yeah...I won't give up!'' Natsu began to walk forward instead of running.

The crash mage shook his head ''I'm amazed by your power, but I will show you something too'' The ground start to shake...then it become more violent...''That's why I ain't gonna hold back on you''

Natsu's eye widen due to the pressure he's feeling. Happy was also surprise that he took a step back ''What is this pressure?!''

''You walk the path of magic, but arrive at its summit, there's something you still need.'' Gildarts' power exploded and his aura became more powerful. ''Learn now what that is''.

Natsu was completely taken back by the power and his eye's become more widen. Gildarts' power continue to increase that the cave they are in are starting to break. The Crash mage has a dead serious face on his face. His power continue to farther increase and his aura made him look like a monster.

Natsu was shaking as he tries to run forward screaming then he was glared down by Gildarts and he come to a immediate stop. He can't launch a fist as he stand right in front of the powerful mage. It feel like Gildarts became larger behind those white aura. Natsu develop a feeling...The feeling of fear...he slowly back away from the powerful mage. He collapse on the floor and use his hand to keep from falling down.

The fearsome power came to a stop. Natsu was shaking...he was sweating ''I... I lose...'' he was still in a shocked position.

Happy was beginning to cry as he watch Natsu kneel down in defeat ''Natsu...''

Gildarts look at the fire mage...then he let out a smirk ''Excellent, I find no fault with when it comes to standing against me with courage, However, very few have the courage to sheathe their sword once it's out. Fear is not evil, it tells you what your weakness is...And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder. It's necessary in order to become an S Class Wizard. That's what you learned today. You pass...''.

Those last word cause Natsu to be surprise ''B-But...''. Before Natsu can say anything else, Gildarts added ''Go. The examiner says that you pass. But the exam isn't over yet. The Master is behind this, so you know an even more arduous test awaits you. Have confidence. I know you can do it...And now let me speak to you not as an examiner, but as a good friend...It isn't all about powerful magic but I know how you feel, your desire to win...Age or career has nothing to do with it...I'm the same way, see...I don't wanna lose against you, I'll fight you again, anytime'' Gildarts smile with his teeth shown ''Go on, now, and become an S class Wizard, Natsu.''

The Fire dragon slayer...was crying due to his words, he tries to hold them in but it just flowing freely through his eyes.

* * *

**In the sky near the Island...**

There are three exceed flying together to the island. ''That's Tenroujima'' Carla claimed. ''Are you sure it's okay for us to follow them there?'' Lily asked. ''I know right Nya'' Rika said after Lily.

''Why not, we're just watching'' Carla claimed. ''Worry about Wendy?'' Lily asked. ''I can see Nuzzle too! yay'' Rika shouted. Then Carla enrage ''Even though I was so dead-set against it, She still went!'' Carla began telling the other two exceed what happen.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

In some cavern...There was battle between Evergreen and Elfman against Mest and Wendy. ''Stop running away! Man!''. Mest teleport all over the place.

**''****Beast Arm: Black Bull!****'' **Elfman swing his fist like a hammer and Mest dodge by teleporting. Mest reappear behind Elfman and kicked him. Evergreen was fighting Wendy **''****Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!****'' **She continuously produce the needles to attack the Sky mage.

**''****Roar of the Sky Dragon!****'' **Her wind blast deflect all the needles created by Evergreen.

Then Mest appear in front of the Fairy mage and was about to strike ''Wha-'' Mest turned to stone. He looked into Evergreen's eyes. Then Elfman charge forward to the stoned Mest ''Cancel the stone!''. Evergreen nodded and release her magic. Once Mest turn to Normal, he took a fist to the face and get knock out unconscious.

''All that left is Wendy!'' Evergreen claimed. Both Duo focus their attention on Wendy. The Sky mage wasn't sure what to do and decide she couldn't win with her ability now and gave up.

The door open and Evergreen and Elfman left the scene.

''Why am I so useless'' Wendy sighed.

* * *

**At the end of all the route...**

Many Fairy Tail duo met up due to the successful-ness of their first task.

Levy and sitting on a rock next to Gajeel ''We were lucky and got the peaceful route'' Levy stated. Gajeel was looking a bit grumpy ''I wanted to beat some ass-es!'' he growled.

Elfman and Evergreen appear to the meet up, and greeted by Lucy and Cana ''Hey! you guess pass the first trial?''. Elfman replied ''Of course man can pass through the first task!''. ''I'm a woman'' Evergreen claimed.

Nuzzle and Gray were talking to eachother and they look upon Natsu who was in deep thoughts sitting on a rock. ''What's going on with him?''. Gray shrugged his head ''I don't know.

Master Makarov appear ''Now then, I think everyone is here''.

Everyone's attention turns to him ''master!''.

The master continue ''I will now announce the results...''

''Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in battle, and passed through!''...''Nani!'' Gray was shocked at the result.

''Natsu and Happy managed to get past Gildarts somehow, and passed through!'' ...''Na-Natsu The real man!'' Elfman claimed.

''Levy and Gajeel passed through the peaceful route with good luck''...Levy gave a peace sign while Gajeel open his mouth ''You're sayin' I got good Luck?!''

''Nuzzle and Gray defeated Erza in battle, and passed through'' ...''What! you defeated Erza'' Lucy said in Surprise.

''Evergreen and Elfman defeated Mest and Wendy in battle, and passed through''...''Man!''

''Well who else is left?'' Lucy asked. Cana thought about it ''Lisanna and Juvia...Judging by the route, they must have taken ...Mirajane...''. There was silence in the group...''Welp Good game'' Nuzzle claimed.

Natsu wasn't too shock to hear the news since it's Mirajane.

''Anyway... The teams that passed the first test are Natsu and Happy, Gray and Nuzzle, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy, lastly Elfman and Evergreen. Those five team...''

.

''Now we will begin the second test!''

* * *

**A.N Omg! I'm done took a week again...Good luck, my grandma was released from hospital! I might be able to speed up my writing 3...Not many follower but I still enjoy sharing my imagination~~. So much reference for this chapter...seem legit... Anyway My sleeping schedule...surprisingly is back on track... o-o... I would like to inform that the drawing will not be up soon o3o because...I'm lazy :DDDD.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the twist somewhat...Those moment when I don't feel like writing every single scene...I mean you can watch the anime or read the manga for those missing scene. Anyway I wonder what the next chapter has in store for us. well I'm writing it so I know. I write too many back story with my life...And I went through that point already... Anyway...Stay tune for Chapter 9**

**Date Finished : 5/13/15**


	9. Chapter 9: Interrupted

Started this on Saturday, Not so early I guess.. Don't know why I'm starting later but I'm trying o3o...  
I wonder what will happen next, maybe bad luck? maybe maybe...Btw! Drawing Nuzzle is done (Not drawn by me because I'm lazy) Link will be at the end of this chapter, Please look forward for it :)  
My writing is slow for this chapter because I do watch Anime, so yeah. Playing games, Getting bored tho. Done with my excuses, In this chapter Grimoire Heart appears! Remember! someone was replaced (RustyRose) Anyway~~

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Interrupted**

Some Fairy Tail members has successfully passed the first task.

Natsu..The Fire Dragon Slayer was in deep thoughts about what Gildarts said to him. His words repeated in his head _''Let's fight again sometime. Get out there and become an S Class wizard, Natsu''. _A small smile appear on Natsu's face. He stood up and shouted ''Gray!, Cana!, Levy!, Elfman!, Let's fight and see just who'll become an S Class wizard!''.

''Like heck I'll lose to you, especially you'' Gray smirked. Cana didn't say anything and smirked. Levy have a determined face ''Neither will I''

''As a Man, I will take on that challenge!'' Elfman exclaimed.

''I'm gettin' fired up!'' Natsu stated with a big grin on his face. ''Aye sir''

''What have gotten into you?'' Nuzzle stare at the fire dragon slayer igniting his fist.

The Master began to speak ''Now then, I will announce the details for the second test o the S Class Wizard Advancement Exam!''

Everyone's attention turn to the Master ''The second test is searching for the grave of Mavis, our founding Guild Master.''

''Founding Guild Master?'' Lucy questions. ''Mavis' grave''.

''Huh? That sounds easy!'' Natsu claims. The master continue ''You have only 6 hours! I'll be waiting at Mavis' grave.'' The master walk away.

''Okay!'' Let's go, Happy!'' The Fire mage and Exceed dashes into the forest ''Aye sir!''.

''Let's get going then,'' Everyone left for the search of Mavis' grave.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

Rika, Lily, and Carla are walking on a sandy side of the island.

''The Prince...I mean, Mystogan, tried to avoid contact with the people of this world.'' Lily stated.

''I heard that he would put everyone to sleep so no one see his face in the guild''. Carla spoke.

''It's difficult for me to think he'd take on a disciple.'' Lily claim.

''What do you mean Nya?'' Rika asked.

The exceed stopped walking ''Is Mest really a member of the guild?''

* * *

**Continuation of the Exam...**

Monster are all over the island. Some of the member are running away, some were hiding and some...

''You're in the way of the Exam!'' Natsu punched one of giant monster out cold.

''Good job Natsu! Now let's get going!'' Happy stated. ''Wait Happy'' Natsu walk up to the monster face and start pulling to mouth and eye lid ''Tell me where the grave of the founding master is!''

''Wow! he's talking to it'' Happy was shocked by Natsu's action. Then a small voice ''I don't know..'' the monster spoke. ''Oh''

Happy jumped into the air in fright ''It talked!''

The Fire dragon slayer and Exceed continue to walk ''It's hard to find the grave without any sort of hints...''. ''Aye...''

Then Natsu thought of something ''Wait, wasn't the island in a weird shape?''. Happy agreed. The fire mage continue ''Doesn't the top seem suspicious to you?'' . ''Aye Sir!''.

''Let's get up there! I knew choosing you as my partner was the right choice!'' Natsu was carried by Happy into the sky.

* * *

**The examiner's base on Tenroujima...**

Erza was cooking some food while Mirajane, Lisanna, and Juvia are sitting at the table. Erza was shock about something ''What? Lisanna can do a takeover like you?''

''Yeah'' Mirajane replied ''Her fighting ability improved, I was almost beaten by those two''.

Lisanna turn to Erza and ask ''Who was the unlucky one that run into you?''.

Erza froze for a second then turn to Lisanna with a unsure smile ''...more like I'm the unlucky one''

Mirajane was quite surprise ''Really? you lost? who was it''.

''It was Gray and Nuzzle'' Erza stated. There was a short silent.

Juvia start to blush ''Gray-sama became so strong...for Juvia?''.

''Really, Maybe he just want to become an S class wizard, you know'' Lisanna shot Juvia down.

''Lisanna, You're so heartless'' Juvia reappear in front of a rock with her finger circling the ground. ''I'm sorry!'' The dragon takeover mage apologizes.

''Eh? Nuzzle was there too, How was he?'' Mirajane asked.

Erza thought about it ''Well, his speed was impressive as always, but I didn't think he would be a strong attacker, I was wrong''.

''What about their performance?'' Mirajane was curious.

''Hmm Their teamwork was amazing, Gray surprised me with some new tricks.. I embarrass to say I could have die due to those two'' Erza replied.

''Wow I'm starting to feel scared for Natsu'' Lisanna randomly spoke up ''Anyway where Freed and Bickslow go?''.

''They went back to the guild with Gildarts already'' Erza replied.

''That was fast, Oh well'' Lisanna sighed.

''Anyway, anyone know where is Mest and Wendy?'' The Re-equip mage asked. ''They're late''

''Did they forget the meeting place?'' Lisanna asked. ''Hmm...I never did meet Mest in Edolas, Did he joined two years ago when I was gone?''

''Uh...Did he?'' Mirajane wonder. ''I feel like he's always been there...'' Erza stated.

''Not much of a presence?'' Lisanna said.

Juvia stood up ''Juvia will go look for them, It is a little worrying...''. ''Then I'll go as well. Mira, Lisanna will stay here.'' Erza stated.

The water mage quickly turn around to hide her disappointment face _''But Juvia wanted to go cheer on Gray-sama!''_

* * *

**Somewhere on the Island...**

''RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!'' A Fairy Mage scream out. Evergreen and Elfman was being chased by a giant pig monster sort of thing..

''Those who are Men should not run from their enemies!'' Elfman shouted. ''Then go and fight it!'' Elfman replied.

The pig front leg reached out for the duo and stomp the ground. Elfman quickly grab onto Evergreen and dodges...They feel down a unexpected hole and escape from the monster.

The duo crashes into the ground and Elfman was still covering Evergreen. She pushes him off without a second thought. ''What's the big idea!'' Elfman confront.

Then there was a rustle in the bushes... A man wearing and black robe with gold trim, along with large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair and dark eyes. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace.

The unknown person spoke ''People? On this island, people?...''. The duo slowly stood up and stare at that person. The man in black robe continued ''And I'd thought there wouldn't be anyone at this place...''

''Who the hell are you?'' Elfman confronted. Evergreen follow up with ''Only members of our guild can enter here.''

''Guild? Oh... So this island was controlled by a guild...'' The unknown man said.

''Hey you!'' Elfman start to approach and the man unexpectedly yell ''Don't!'' he reach out his right hand to signal the duo to stop.

Elfman was taken aback by the random action. The man in black robe spoke again ''You mustn't get close to me...''

''What the hell are you saying?'' Elfman was confused. ''I know. I'll leave but please.. Don't get close to me'' The unknown man stated.

''What's with this guy?'' The Fairy mage stare at the man. ''Can we just leave him alone?'' Elfman asked.

Then the man suddenly feel uneasy, he held his head ''No...It's no used...Here it comes...The predatory death...is coming!''

Dark aura surrounded the man and it's starting to spread...The aura was killing the plants and leave around him...It's was then aiming for Elfman and Evergreen and they couldn't move.

Another person jump out of nowhere...he had pink hair ''GET DOWN!'' he jumped onto the duo and force them to the ground to dodge the deadly wave of magic.

It was Natsu, he looked up at the man in front of him, the unknown man was surprise for some reason.

The man began crying as he mumble... ''Natsu?''.

''Who...'' The dragon slayer's face turn serious ''Who are you?!''

''Natsu, why are you here?'' Evergreen asked. ''You scared us'' Elfman claimed.

In the distance ''Natsu!'' It was a blue exceed flying toward the trio ''What's with you? I thought we were heading to the top?''

''I don't know why, but I smelled something really freaky.'' Natsu replied to the exceed.

Happy was somewhat shocked when he saw the man in black robe in front of a bunch of dead trees. ''W-What happen?''

''The trees around him are...'' Evergreen was shocked by the sight as well. ''They're dying!'' Elfman finished for her. Natsu was speechless.

The Fire mage finally spoke up ''I don't know who you are, but this island belongs to our guild! Don't go interrupting our exam!''

There was a creepy sensation flowing around the man ''You've... grown up nice and strong...'' each time the man speak, it confuses the dragon slayer ''huh?''.

''I wanted to meet you, Natsu...'' The man continue.

Natsu was frustrated with him calling his name, so he jump into the air and launches a punch toward the unknown man ''Who the hell are you!''. The punch send the mage spinning in the air. The man smiled ''I see...you're not ready yet...'' The man gently touch the ground and he's balanced back on his feet. ''...destroy me''

''I don't know you.'' The fire mage wasn't sure what to do.

The man in black robe continues, ''Even though I don't want to kill anyone anymore...But you were the only one who could stop me, Natsu..'' The man began to cry _''It's too soon?''_

''H-He's crying'' Happy stare at the unknown man. ''This guy takes creepy to a whole new level'' Evergreen stated.

Suddenly, Dark aura began surrounding the man's body and the man cover his head as if he was in pain. ''R-Run!'' The black aura gotten big and took a form of a sphere.

''It's that magic again!, We better watch out!'' Elfman yelled.

Natsu was standing there, while the sphere get bigger ''All of you get away from here!''

The sphere got bigger and bigger. Natsu start running away as well, but he wasn't able to escape in time and got caught into the dark aura.

''Natsu!'' Happy screamed. Elfman grab the exceed and continue running to avoid to get into the radius of the aura.

The Aura spread throughout the area and the some trees start to disappear into nothingness. After the aura stopped, smoke surrounded the whole place.

After the smoke cleared out, Natsu as lying down on the floor and he got up. He coughed a few time ''What the hell was that?''

''Natsu?'' Happy approach his friend. Natsu look back at the exceed ''I'm fine... But he...disappear''.

Tree still start to fall down since it is dead.

Happy took notice of something unfamiliar ''Natsu, What's wrong?'' Happy was talking about Natsu's scarf. It was turned black.

Natsu looked at his scarf and a shocked expression appear on his face ''Huh?'' He grab hold on his scarf that was once white. ''It turned black...How dare you do that to this scarf I got from Igneel!''

Happy was thinking how did that happen _''Maybe Igneel's scarf took in the Dark Aura to protect Natsu''._

* * *

**Somewhere else near the island...**

There was a mysterious ship flying through the sky. It belonged to the Grimoire Heart, The strongest dark guild among dark guilds. Inside the ship, There was a woman looking at a crystal ball. It was Ultear ''We've finally found you...I believe the time has come, Master Hades''.

''Heh..The man that stepped forth on this land long ago, perfected Black Magic, gave birth to countless demons, and plunged the world into chaos'' An elderly man with long silvery white hair, and a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly thin and curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest spoke. He continued ''The most powerful, and most evil man in the history of the Magic World...The Black Wizard Zeref!''. ''Has the day finally come when I can reach out and touch the deepest depths of magic?...Begin...Change course to head to the fairy's island''

There was 5 other people on the ship. A human goat, A pink hair girl with a red cape, A man with spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back, A huge man with white skin, and an unknown figure that was hiding from the light.

''The strongest guild in Fiore...'' Ultear stated. ''Some of the most powerful members of that guild are currently gathered on that island.

''What? They ain't nothing!'' The Spiky blonde spoke up. ''Guys like those..'' Black Fire appear out of his body and his red eyes look more devilish. ''..I'll turn them all to Ashes!''.

''Don't underestimate the enemy'' The Human Goat stated.

''Hmm I agree with Capricorn'' Ultear claimed. ''What about you Meldy, Will you fight?'' Ultear look at the pink hair girl.

''I'll fight them'' Meldy nodded.

''Interesting...This is quite interesting!'' Hades expressed. ''Fairy Tail will not know what will be coming for them''.

''Grimoire Heart! The name itself means the heart of a devil. Tonight we devils will have sport with the Fairies'' He continued ''The battle is on, Fairy Tail!''.

Ultear took notice of one of the other member in the shadow ''What about you?''.

''...'' He was silent, Then he disappeared in a blink of an eye. ''I guess I found my answers'' Ultear stated

* * *

**(Skipping a lot of scene~~~Because I'm Lazy, Anyway to the point Levy got ambushed...)**

**Somewhere in the Forest..**

Levy was running away from Gajeel because she had some negative feeling in her due to the actions of the Iron Dragon Slayer. She was running and came to a stop, she was crying ''I hate him...''.

Then she felt something in the area _''Gajeel?...No...It's someone else''. _''Who's there!'' she yelled.

There was silent, nothing was happening ''That was weird...I thought I felt magic in here...''

Suddenly...Dark smoke appear out of nowhere and Levy saw the smoke that was rushing at her, she held up her hand in a blocking stance and the dark smoke passes right through her ''Huh?''.

There was a mysterious man behind her and she didn't notice. The figure raise his hand and he was about to strike her to knock her out.

An Iron Club came out of nowhere from the forest and went straight for the figure. ''Hmmm...'' The man blocked the club with his arm. The solid script mage fell to the ground due to the unexpected moment.

An familiar dragon slayer come out from the forest and land in between the man and Levy. ''You know...It's tough to find someone small like you...''.

''Gajeel...'' Levy still have a little tear in her eyes and she look away remembering what he said to her.

The Iron Slayer smirked since Levy was safe,''...So Don't leave my side''. Levy was shock to her those word and she smiled ''Okay'' The solid script mage stood up.

Gajeel turn to the other man ''Now, Who are you?''.

The man had a red Katana casing strapped to the side of his hip. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt, a red coat with the left arm-side ripped to the shoulder and the right side ripped to the elbow, It was a bit tear up everywhere . He also have bandages around his hand all the way near the elbow but not on it. He had blonde hair that is somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down, red crimson eyes, and an unusual scar over his right eye.

''...I don't see why I should answer you'' The man replied.

The iron slayer sucked his teeth ''Now that's lame'' He cracked his knuckles ''Well Doesn't matter, you don't belong here, Some to get rid of this little trash here''

''Hmm...This War will be interesting to say the least'' The man grabbed the handle of his katana.

''War?'' Levy questioned ''What is your objective?''

''I'm from Grimoire Heart, That's all you need to know...'' He began to unsheathe his Katana.

''Shrimp! Get behind me!'' Gajeel ordered and Levy listened.

The man dashes toward the duo and make a small gust behind him from the setting off speed. ''Woah! Fast!'' Gajeel prepare for the incoming slash by making his skin iron.

Gajeel just barely blocked the attack in time, The clash of metal created a small 'ring'.

**''****Lance of the Iron Dragon: Demon Logs****''** Gajeel's hand change into large spear head and rapidly jab the man.

The man use little movement to deflect all the fast incoming jabs.

Gajeel jump backward into the air and inhaled **''****Roar of the Iron Dragon!****'' **. The powerful metal-roar was aimed right at the man.

The man just stood there, he wasn't moving then as the blast came closer, he raises his hand with the Katana. The blade glow in a bright white light **''****Blade of Deflection****''. **He swing his Katana vertically and slice the blast of metal in half.

''What the-'' Gajeel was taken aback since the roar was made of metal, and he easily sliced it in half.

The man have a cold look in his eyes and then the iron slayer blinked once...just once and the man was gone. ''What?''  
**  
**The Iron Slayer sniffed to air for his sense but he can't pin point his location. ''He's gone?''

Even Levy was a bit shocked _''What was that...I look away for one second''. _''He can't be far, I'm going to look for the others since I think this Island is under attack''.

The Iron Slayer nodded ''Go, I'll stay here to make sure''. The brunette ran off.

Gajeel was about to leave to but then a voice ''Where you think you're going''.

''Huh?'' Gajeel don't know was going on and the man was right behind him. The man used the handle of his katana and strike Gajeel near the neck. Gajeel was slowly falling onto the ground, his eye was about to turn blank _''What...just happen...'' _The Iron dragon slayer was unconscious on the grassy plain.

''Well, That's it for this guy..'' The man sheathe his sword. The man start walking away.

''Where you think you're going?'' a voice from behind the man.

The man turn around and see Gajeel in his Iron Scale form ''If you think I'm going down that easily, you're wrong!''.

''This will be interesting...'' He unsheathe his katana once more.

**''****Sword of the Iron Dragon!****'' **Gajeel change his arm into a large sword. The edge of the sword start spinning like a chainsaw. He let out a battle cry and rush forward.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

''I wonder where are they'' A Scarlet hair mage said. ''Juvia hope we find them soon'' The water mage claimed _''I want to see Gray-sama!''_

Erza and Juvia is still looking for the missing Sky mage and Mest. They would walking along the trail.

''Erza! Juvia!'' a voice called out.

The duo turn their heads to the source of the voice, It was Levy.

''Hey Levy, What's going on? Where's Gajeel'' Erza asked.

''This is bad! I think our Island is going to be under attack!'' Levy stated.

''What do you mean?'' Erza wasn't sure what Levy was talking about.

''Well There was this person on the island...'' Levy began explaining everything in detail for the duo. It took 5 minute to get everything straight, Erza and Juvia was shocked ''We must tell the master!''

Juvia turn to Levy ''Wait, Where's Gajeel?''.

''I think he is still searching for that guy...''

* * *

**Back to the Iron Dragon Slayer...**

Gajeel is struggling to stay on his feet. Part of his clothe was ripped.

''You should stay down'' The man said.

''I won't lose to you!'' Gajeel got up again and make another attempt to dash forward to attack. He remember the time when Makarov invited him to the guild, and those word he told him. ''I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!''

Green Aura flow around Gajeel's body. **''****Secret Dragon Slayer Art...****'' **He claps his hand together above his head and a bright light formed. The light extented pretty long. A Gigantic Iron sword was formed, **''****Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!****''**He swipe the sword down, to attack at the man.

The Iron sword crashes down into the ground and the man was sent flying into the trees.

''Did I get him?'' Gajeel was exhausted, he fell to the ground.

''That hurts...'' The man was already back up and walking toward the fallen dragon slayer.

Gajeel look up ''I-Impossible!'' the pain start affecting his body.

''I guess this is the end...'' The man held up his Katana and then a black with red outline, lightning shaped surround the katana. **(Reference, I don't really think this count as a reference but, In Bleach...Ichigo's hollow form, When he use Getsuga Tenshou, It was Black with red outline, So it's like that)**

The man took a look at Gajeel again''I will tell you my name before I finish you off''.

Gajeel couldn't move due the injury the man caused him.

''I am Akira the Phantom Assassin...'' The man reveal his name to be Akira and he swing his Katana downward **''****Assassinate!****'' (Cough Reference Akatsuki's Assassinate from Log Horizon Cough)**

Gajeel closes his eye since he thought he was going to die, But then he hear two sword clashing _''What..'' _Gajeel opened his eye and see a wizard with scarlet hair blocked the attack. ''Erza!''

Akira jumped away from the re-equip mage.

''Akira the Phantom Assassin...What is your objective'' Erza asked as she wave her sword forward.

Behind Erza and Gajeel, two more mage was approaching ''Gajeel! Are you okay?'' Levy rushes down to Gajeel ''Hang in there!'' she began to cry. Juvia stand next to Erza and she was ready to fight.

''...Well then...I don't have business here anymore'' Akira claimed. His body lights up in a purple kind of light and it went up into the sky and disappear.

''What? Where he go?'' Erza questioned. ''Juvia thinks he escape'' The water mage claims.

Then something caught Erza attention and she look up at the sky a bit far from the island...There was a airship coming their way. ''W-Whats..this''

''I'm going to Halt the exam'' Something was forming in Erza's hand and it was a signal item. ''Prepare for battle!'' She shoot a pink beam into the sky and a large red sphere was in the air. ''Condition red! Prepare to intercept!''

* * *

**Throughout the Island..**

All the Fairy Tail Wizard saw the red light in the sky, even the master... ''An enemy on this island? That's not good''

Lucy look at the sky ''What's that?''

A large rock near them, Gray and Nuzzle was following them ''A red signal?'' Nuzzle asked. ''There's an enemy...''.

Another part of the island, there was Elfman and Evergreen. ''What about the exam?'' Elfman asked. ''It's called off for now, with this.'' Evergreen replied.

Then there was Natsu ''Is it that guy from before?'' the image of Zeref flash through his hand even thought he don't know that guy's name. ''That Bastard..''

Happy raise his hand ''I wonder... That's a signal that means an enemy is coming to attack! They're closing in now.''

Natsu fisted his palm ''I don't know who or what they are, but they think they can pick a fight with us? I'll turn the tables on 'em!'' ''Aye Sir!''.

Cana let out a cry ''Why now! This is my final exam! Even though I wish to drop out of the guild...'' Cana was determined ''You've got to be kidding me! I'm continuing the exam!''. Lucy worry about the card mage ''Cana...''

''Calm down Cana'' Gray reveal himself from the rock as well as Nuzzle. ''Gray? Nuzzle?'' Lucy exclaimed. Cana look at them ''Why are the two of you here?''.

''Lemme get this straight'' Nuzzle point at Cana ''You're Cana and the other one is...uh...Lucy?''. Both Celestial and Card mage nodded.

''An enemy is coming...This is no time for exams.'' Gray claimed. ''We should go find the others '' Nuzzle suggested.

''Tch..'' That was all Cana said.

* * *

**Back at Erza...**

''Let's go search for Mest and Wendy, They might have forgotten where the camp is'' Erza claimed.

Levy was helping Gajeel walk, She was helping him get balanced ''I'll go back to the camp with Gajeel''.

''Alright'' Erza said. ''A shrimp like you shouldn't pust herself...'' Gajeel said. ''And you sure talk big for a guy who can't standup'' Levy replied. The Iron dragon slayer and Solid script mage walk off to the camp.

Juvia was acting weird _''Juvia wants to see Gray-sama very soon!'' _She was blushing.

Erza look around the Area and saw something strange. There was craving of word on a rock. She began reading it.

_This is my gift to you, Our objective...Zeref is on this island and we are going to find him. I'm a part of the Seven Kin of Purgatory if you were wondering_

''Is this from Akira?'' Erza asked. ''Juvia think so'' Juvia wasn't sure herself but agree with it anyway ''Seven Kin?''

''Never mind that, Zeref is alive? That's 400 years ago...'' Erza wasn't sure what to think anymore ''Anyway...''

.

''We have a serious problem in our hand''

* * *

**A.N Okay okay, I'm sorry about the almost 2 week writing. Q.Q. I was business with school so forgive me 3? I'm also sorry for this chapter for being short since I wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible. I shall work more tomorrow! Hopefully.. Anyway, A drawing of Nuzzle is done but Is not done by me, It's in a weird sort of chibi thing so yeah... Here's the link**

nuznali. deviantart art/Nuzzle-from-The-Fated-Encounter-D-534722551

**Okay, Next chapter, we all know what's going to happen, I'm going to cut off some scene since I don't feel like writing all of them because of the same reason...I'm lazy cough. If someone want to leave me character's idea, I would appreciate it, but It's not 100% that your character could get in, Maybe. I wonder if I can finish Chapter 10 in just 2 days...Probably not, but bare with me QQ. Anyway, Stay tune for Chapter 10 :D**

**Date Finished: 5/25/15**


	10. Chapter 10: Downfall

This was started a day after chapter 9. Time to rush this chapter and not take forever to upload. Sometime I be writing and took a few day break because...I don't know why. Basically I almost got nothing done for a few day because my schedule is nowhere set up. Oh right, If you didn't already check, Nuzzle's drawing is at the end of chapter 9. Just read the A.n even though a lot of you guy would be like ''I don't care about your life'' QQ.  
Oh shots, I got shit ton of stuff to study for...BUT I DON'T STUDY~~. Let's see how far this chapter goes, who's with me! Okayyy enough with my shenanigans. Anyway~~

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Downfall**

''I can't believe this! Zeref on this Island? We need to hurry Juvia'' Erza said.

''And to think that Master Hades of Grimoire Heart and his personal guard are coming here...'' Juvia stated as she ran after Erza.

By this point, Both mage are running to search for their members and also the enemies. ''I think they are called Seven Kin of Purgatory'' Erza told Juvia.

''All Juvia know is that one of them is already here, Do you think there might be another one?'' Juvia asked. ''I don't know...Either way, this is not a good situation, At any rate, we must hurry!'' Erza replied. ''We must find Wendy and Mest and take them back to the camp''.

* * *

**Near a wolf -shaped cliff..**

The exceeds has found Mest and Wendy quickly went in front of Wendy to protect her from the suspicious mage name Mest. Mest was back against the wall and Lily was in his battle from, launched a punch and hit the rock right next to his head.

''Hey! What are the three of you doing here?'' Wendy said in a shouting manner.

Carla said in an angry voice ''You, Stay quiet!''.

Lily was staying at the suspicious mage ''Who exactly are you?''.

''W-What are you talking about?'' Mest said to defend himself. Lily replied ''I suspect you're a wizard whose magic can manipulate people's memories'' The black exceed continue to explain the situation ''You cast a spell on the members of the guild, making them think you were a member''.

''When you think about Mystogan, everything seems completely out of place. I can't think of anyone else you have any connection to..and furthermore, to not know the meaning of the guild's signal flare..You're not talking your way out of this''

There was a silent, then Mest disappeared. This took and black exceed by surprise. ''He disappeared!'' Carla stated.

Lily realized what happen ''No, it's teleportation magic!''.

Mest reappear in front of Wendy and hold on to her. The white exceed scream ''Wendy!'' because she thought something might happen to her.

Mest yelled ''Watch out!'' and on top of the cliff exploded. Mest was holding on Wendy and he jump out of the smoke and used his teleportation. The black exceed was holding the Yellow and White exceed.

''Now what!'' Rika yell out. ''An attack?'' the black exceed questioned.

Wendy and Mest reappeared on another platform and it seem like Mest was covering Wendy. Lily flew to then ''What's going on!''. Randomly, There was an explosion that went between the Exceeds and Mages.

Carla wasn't sure what's going on _''He...protected Wendy?''._ The yellow exceed look around and didn't see anyone yet.

Mest shouted ''Who are you! show yourself!''. They follow the trail of the explosion and it lead to a tree. There was something coming out from the tree. It was shaped into a face ''You did well seeing through me...''

''A person coming from the tree!'' The sky mage stated.

''Who in the world are you?'' Lily demanded for an answer. Rika change into her Neko form ''Doesn't matter, the way he attack us, he must be an enemy.''

''My name is Azuma, I am one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory'' The man named Azuma said.

Wendy said in a low voice ''Grimoire Heart?''. The white exceed answers the question ''It's a dark guild..''.

Mest also came to a realization ''So, the signal flare before was to warn of incoming enemy attack?''

The wood start to move again, Azuma's top half of his body came out ''Let's just say you've realized so far too late, beside I wasn't the one that caused it...There is another member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory on this Island''.

''Another one?'' Rika asked.

''What...in blazes is happening?!'' Lily shout out.

Mest told him about his situation first ''I thought if I sneak into Fairy Tail's holy ground, I would find a skeleton or two in their closet.. But the Black Wizard Zeref and Grimoire Heart's Lady luck is with me for sure...''

_''Zeref?'' _Wendy thought to herself. ''Just who are you?'' Carla asked.

''You haven't realized yet? I'm from the Magic Council!'' Mest reveals. ''I infiltrated Fairy Tail to find dirty secrets to destroy you with..''

''Well, Well'' Azuma began to speak but he was interrupted by Mest ''But that has come to an end, Since Grimoire Heart is here...Hahah If I finish you off here, that promotion will be more than a dream!'' There was ships coming to the island ''I guess I was correct to plan ahead just in case''. ''We'll round you all up and I'll destroy all you devils' heart!''.

''Warships?'' Azuma smirked. ''Are you talking about those?''. Behind Azuma..The warships with Mest...has exploded.

Everybody was shocked about the sudden event. ''What happen?'' Wendy asked. ''That power...'' Rika mumble.

''Impossible!'' Lily yelled. Azuma finally fully came out of the trees. ''Then, let us start again, Is it acceptable for me to begin my job now, ?''

''Do you really need to ask?'' a voice came out of nowhere. Everyone except for Azuma look for the source of the voice. A purple light land on the ground right next to Azuma, It was Akira.

''Why don't you leave them to me?'' Azuma said to Akira. ''I thought this was going to be more interesting...'' The Phantom Assassin stated.

''Everybody! Stand back'' Lily shouted. Lily and Rika walk in front of the group ''You're going to fight?'' Lily asked. ''Why would I stay back? I feel a incredible magic power coming from those two, If I have to say, It's a very low chance to get out of this'' Rika claims.

The black exceed nodded and both him and the white exceed was in their fighting stance. ''You might be right, but I have to fight!''

''What did he do to those ships?'' Wendy asked. ''The ships all exploded in an instant!'' Carla replies. ''It was destroyed, like it was nothing'' Mest finished.

Lily dash forward so fast, he was in front of Azuma, The black exceed was ready to punch the intruders. Azuma extends his hand forward **''****Bleve****'' **The area in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. Lily was caught in the explosion but he manage to not take much damage from it. Lily let out a battle cry and uppercut Azuma. In slow motion, Azuma look and Lily and slow yellow ball form and it exploded. The black exceed scream in pain.  
The explosion was so powerful that the others was push by the pressure and fall to the ground.

The smoke cleared and Exceed was in his blocking stance _''If I only had a sword...''. _Rika ran in a curve to approach Azuma and she jump into the air and perform a horizontal kick. It was blocked by an bandaged hand. ''Don't forget I'm here too..'' Akira said.

''Tch'' Rika back flipped to get away and her foot and fist was surrounded by light in a circular form.

Wendy yelled out ''Lily ! Rika! I'll support you'' The sky mage stood up. ''O swift windy that dashes through the heavens!'' **''****Vernier!****''**. Blue magic circle appear below the fighting exceeds. ''My body's gotten lighter.'' Lily said. Wendy continued ''O strength of arm to cleave the heavens!'' **''****Arms****''.  
**''So this is support magic...'' Lily use his Aera and wing appears, He flew toward the member of Seven Kin. Azuma start exploding the air and Lily dodge of it. Rika didn't waste any time and dash in a zig-zag pattern to approach. Rika jump into the air and turn her body and perform and spinning horizontal axe kick. It was blocked by the Katana cover.

Lily was in the air and he perform a dive kick into Azuma, Azuma dodged it with ease.

''Mest, I have plan! I need you help!'' Wendy claims. ''What are you saying?'' Mest asked ''I'm an official of the Magic Council!''

''That doesn't matter right now! I want to protect Fairy Tail! Please lend me your power'' Wendy stated with a serious face. ''I came here to destroy your guild so I could be promoted!'' Mest said truthfully.

However Wendy react in an angry manner ''I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY WE'LL BE DESTORYED!''. Mest was taken aback and he look at the determine face of the Sky mage.

Rika and Lily was still engaged in battle, There was explosion in the air everywhere. Lily grab Rika and he start spinning then throw Rika at Azuma. Rika was spinning in a ball form. Azuma was ready to block his face. Rika fake her kick and land on the ground and did a upward kick and broke Azuma's Guard. ''oh? How bout that'' Azuma stated. Lily start flying at full speed to Azuma but Akira jump into that and perform a powerful elbow that hit Lily back and cause him to crash into the ground. Rika was having close quarter combat with Azuma but she was overpowered by him. She was caught by explosions. ''Ahh!'' she back away.

''Lily! Rika! Fly high up!'' Carla yelled. Rika and Lily nodded and start flying high in the sky. Azuma look at the flying exceed ''Doesn't matter how far you fly, My explosion will reach you...'' Azuma claims. Akira didn't bother doing anything but watch the exceed fly. **''****Direct Line****'' **Mest teleported behind Azuma with Wendy. _''Eliminating this guy will be a smart move''_. Wendy inhaled the air. **''****Roar of the Sky Drag-****''. **Wendy was interrupted by Azuma ''This is boring..''. Azuma extended both arms out to his sides.

''Well...I'm out of here'' Akira change into a purple light and flew into the sky.  
**  
''****Tower Burst!****'' **Azuma summoning forth an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity. Area was all flame and it went high in the sky. Everybody else was screaming in pain.

Soon after the explosion ended. The Fairy Tail members and Mest has been beaten. Azuma was on another cliff looking down at the fairy tail member that was struggling to get up and while some are unconscious.

''Is this guild just filled with cats and children, I wonder?'' Azuma said out loud. A purple light hit the ground next to him ''I'm sure there are worthy member of Fairy Tail to fight'' Akira claims.

Mest was still conscious and look up at the two member of the Seven Kin _''There are five more of these guys...There's no way... for Fairy Tail to win!''_

* * *

**Near a place with Rune...**

''Wait! Where is the meeting point?'' Lucy asked. ''It's a portable base.'' Gray replied ''Going through these ruins is a short cut.''

''Why are we doing this when we should be searching for a grave?'' Lucy kept questioning. ''This is ridiculous! Why'd this have to happen now?!'' Cana shouted.

''By the way, Where did Nuzzle go?'' Lucy asked. ''Huh?'' Gray didn't know Nuzzle was gone. ''You're right, where he go?''.

''We'll worry about it later!'' The ice mage exclaims ''We should get back to base first, I'm first he can take care of himself''.

* * *

**In the forest..**

Nuzzle was running toward the explosion caused by Azuma. He have a feeling something terrible happen **''****Lightning Step!****''**. The Lightning mage ran as fast as possible.

Something caught his attention ''W-What is that!''. There was Master Makarov turning into a giant. He looked bulky and there was a fairy tail mark in to middle of his chest.

Nuzzle want to confirm what's going on, so he climb on top of a tree. He spotted an air ship in front of the master. ''What the hell is that''.

The Lightning mage was pretty far away from the scene. He watches as the Master tear that ship apart while the ship fought back.

When the Air ship was tear apart, It fixes itself ''What the- It's like time reverse it''. Then something was coming down the airship, but Nuzzle can't identify it.

He saw the master casting magic and a bright law and the ground was shaking. Then he look at the ship and there was a purple aura of darkness as well.

Both light and aura came to a stop and make the lightning mage confuse. It seem like Master was talking to someone on the ship. Then he saw master getting attacked by some chain and the Master Makarov and crashing to the ground in his giant form then back to his small form ''MASTER!''

Nuzzle start rushing to find master Makarov. An unexpected purple explosion fill an area. The wind from the explosion pushes the lightning mage down. ''Huh?''

* * *

**At the same time but Earlier...**

Natsu was already at the scene of where the Sky mage, Mest , and three exceed were defeated. Akira and Azuma was not there anymore.

The Fire mage went up to Wendy, and pick her up ''Hey! Wendy! Waku up!''.

Happy went to the other exceed ''Carla! Lily! Rika! Why are you three here?''.

Natsu stare at Mest like he doesn't recognize him ''Was it you that did this to them!''. The memory manipulation magic must have worn off. Natsu grab him by the collar.

Wendy slowly stood up ''He's from the Magic Council''.

Something tick off in Natsu and he began fixing Mest's coat ''Haha! I was joking, Nice coat you have there Buddy!''...''WAIT!'' Happy and Natsu hugged eachother ''The enemy is the Magic Council?!''. ''Ayiaah!''

The white exceed start standing up as well ''That's not it, The enemy is Grimoire Heart..A dark guild!''

''Ain't they one of the strongest dark guild? What's going on!'' Happy scouted.

Rika and Lily can't get up from the ground yet ''This is a pain...nya'' Rika stated. Lily look at the sky and saw something ''What's that''.

Everyone look up at the sky and saw what Lily saw. It was Capricorn and Orange bubble with people inside start coming down.

**Another place...**

The orange bubble watch near the Ice, Card, and Celestial mage and burst out of the bubble and attack. One of them already struck the ground near them.

''Raining people?'' The ice mage claimed. ''The weather forecast didn't say anything about this...'' Lucy stated. ''The enemies'' Cana mumble.

''We are going to fight all of them?'' Gray wasn't ready for this.

**At Camp...**

The man from the orange bubble has appear all over the island. Some even start appearing at Fairy Tail's base.

Lisanna and Mirajane was surround by the group of people from Grimoire Heart.

**Somewhere..**

''As a Man, I will not allow trespassers!'' Elfman yelled out. ''What a drag..'' Evergreen mumble.

Those people surrounded Elfman and Evergreen as well..

**Somewhere else..(Again)**

Erza and Juvia was already surrounded and Erza took her sword out. ''These numbers are nothing to laugh at''.

Juvia obverse the sky ''They're still coming down from the sky'' she confirmed.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Akira and Azuma are walking together and Azuma look up ''My my...The noisy bunch are coming...''.

Akira didn't care ''No comment''

The other members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory are coming down.

Most of them has landed.

* * *

**Back at Natsu..(I don't know what to referred the people of grimoire heart...and I don't want to keep calling them people of grimoire, so I'll call them G.H Grunt)**

Many G.H Grunts were sent flying around by the hands of the Fire dragon slayer.**  
**  
The fight with the master of Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail happened around of this, so the explosion casted. ''Did you heard that Happy?'' Natsu asked. ''Aye it sound like an explosion and there are so many of them.. what in the world are they after..''

''Who cares? I'm going to bust them up!'' Natsu shouted.

_''Mest has mention about Zeref...Could it be that's what they're after?'' _Wendy thought to herself.

Everywhere about the Island, The Fairy Tail members are fighting back to protect their sacred ground. All of G.H grunts are being defeated easily.

Lily and Rika are helping Natsu to fight. Lily doesn't have enough magic power to stay in his battle form. Rika is doing well herself but she's getting overwhelm ''There are too many for me..''

Mest disappear from and scene and no one know where he went.

Happy flew above the 3 exceed and sky mage ''You four should hide, leave them to me and Natsu''.

Carla had a non-amuse face on ''I hate to say this, but we're counting on you, Happy''. It pains me, but we'd just holding everyone back as we are now'' Lily claimed.

''I'm glad you understand, now Everyone sit back and eat a fish, because this'll be a piece of steak!'' Happy claimed.

''You know...Steak can be tough'' Lily stated. ''Please don't encourage him.. It'll wear on you'' Carla said to the black exceed.

Then there was G.H grunt going after Happy and he didn't notice. ''Happy! Behind you!'' Carla shouted.

Happy turn around and there was a G.H grunt in front of him. Happy screamed in fear.

Then Rika drop kick into the G.H grunt near Happy and saved him from being injured ''Talking big but what could you do?''

Happy has been discouraged...

Natsu is still beating all the G.H grunts that appears. ''Who's next! I'm super pissed because some guy turned my precious scarf all black!'' Natsu grab on his scarf ''I need to punch more people to relieve my anger!''

Some of those grunt replied ''Why are you taking it out on us, you're so cruel''.

A random grunt came out of nowhere ''Then why don't I turn the rest of you to black ashes?!'' the grunt began casting a fire spell **''****Fire Barret!****'' **The blast of Fire was heading for Natsu. Natsu smirked ''This is what I've been waiting for!''. The blast hit Natsu and fire surround all cover him.

Some of those G.H grunts are cheering because they thought they defeated the Fire Dragon Slayer. The grunt who used the fire spell start to act cool ''The Fire Barret is hot enough to melt stone, No matter what kind of Fire Wizard you are, it won't be so easy for you to-''. The fire began to shrink down and then Natsu was eating all the Fire the Grunt casted.

All the G.H grunt were taken aback. Natsu finished the fire ''Now that's I've eaten, I'm all revved up!''. Natsu ran into the middle of the group of G.H grunt **''****Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu spin his fire in an circulator motion and defeat all the grunt around him.

''That's enough'' A voice from a cliff. ''Ha! I'm telling you to quit it'' the man laughed. It was one of the Seven kin, Zancrow. He began talking shit about the grunts ''He ain't someone you guys can handle, you all, go search for Zeref and I'll handle hi myself, no problem''

Some grunt began to leave and replied back to Zancrow but...apparently, The G.H grunts chose to wrong word to use.

''There ain't no guild stronger than Grimoire Heart in this world, got it?!'' Black Fire appear out of Zancrow ''Our guild is the strongest guild!''. ''Grimoire Heart doesn't need weaklings!'' Zancrow began attacking his own guild member with his black fire and he was laughing evil-ly.

Natsu was furious about what Zancrow did to his own guild members. ''You! To your own comrades''.

Zancrow seem like he didn't care ''Comrades? I don't wanna hear some two-bit, weak little guild lecture me!'' Zancrow sent a blast of Black Fire at Natsu.

Natsu stood in place and wait for the flame to hit him. ''Flame ain't gonna work on me!'' he claims. Wendy shouted in the distance ''Natsu wait! I have a bad feeling about those flame!''.

The black flame hit Natsu and the fire dragon slayer was struggling ''I..I can't eat them! What's with these flames?''

''Get off your high horse, puny dragon hunter!'' Zancrow created a sphere of Fire and attack Natsu with it.

''Natsu!'' Happy yelled. ''It's flames that the fire dragon slayer can't eat'' Carla claimed.

When the black flame disappear, Natsu was coughing due to the smoke of dust it created.

Zancrow jump down from the rock ''you gonna eat the flames of god, even more powerful than a dragon's? Blasphemy!''

Natsu seem confused ''Flames of god?''

''I am the Fire God Slayer! I'm much stronger than you Salamander!'' Zancrow claimed.

* * *

**At Elfman and Evergreen... (Cough for Capricorn scene it will be the same, the only difference is that Loke came out of the Celestial world by himself and also for Meldy scene will be the same, sorry I'm in a rush o3o)**

''Whose that'' Elfman asked. A man with a katana is walking toward the duo. ''Can't you tell it's the enemy'' Evergreen replied.

It was Akira that was approaching them ''More Fairy Tail member..''. The Phantom Assassin stated.

''He look strong but I'll be a man and defeat him!'' The beast takeover mage said.

''Well then, show me what you got..'' Akira stood still.

* * *

**Natsu vs. Zancrow...**

Both Fire mages has their fist ignited and they start trading punches. The God Slayer has the upper hand as he punch the dragon slayer, forcing Natsu into the air.

Natsu landed on the ground safely while the god slayer start talking shit. ''Is that all the power you need to hunt dragons? Come at me seriously''

''And my body's finally gotten warmed up'' Natsu stated. ''The real fight starts now''.

''Oh, yeah I forgot you give you my name. I am one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory. Zancrow, the god slayer'' The god slayer introduces.

Natsu introduces himself as well to the enemy ''Natsu, The Dragon slayer of Fairy Tail''.

Zancrow laugh it off ''Yeah, I know already! Your reckless rampages are even famous in the Baram Alliance!''

''And you're a god slayer..So, you were taught by a god?'' Natsu ignites both his fist and dash forward the god slayer.

The god slayer ignite his fist in black flame and side step the incoming dragon slayer. The two fire mage start to trade blows again. ''If you were to call Master Hades a god, then it is from a god that I received this Lost Magic!'' Zancrow confirms. ''Sounds like you got it from a human to me'' Natsu taunted and prepare another dash.

While Natsu dashes, he ignited his whole body on fire ''I was taught by a real dragon!''. Natsu jump in to air and perform an Fiery Axe kick **''****Talon of the Fire Dragon!****'' **. Zancrow used his flame to block the kick. Natsu back away and put his hands close to each other and summon a ball of fire ''Everyone get away!''. Zancrow didn't waste a second and do the same thing.

**''****Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!****''/''****Kagutsuchi of the Flame God!****''**

The two fireball collided with each other. The power of the attack created a powerful air pressure. However, The Black Flame overpowered the flame of Natsu. The dragon slayer was pushed back.

The exceeds and Wendy was in the air watching and Zancrow notice them and send a wave of Black Flame toward them. The Neko Rika flew in front of the Sky mage and extended her right hand forward **''****Holy Shield!****'' **Rika created a force field shaped like hexagon and blocked the black fire.

''T-Thanks Rika'' Wendy said.

''Oh? How about this one'' Zancrow send a black fireball at the shield and the shield began to crack.

_''I don't have enough energy to keep the shield up..''_ Rika thought to herself before the shield breaks and took the black flame.

The Sky mage and exceeds all fall to the ground. Zancrow start to laugh ''Weaklings!''

Natsu got up ''You bastard...''. Natsu inhaled **''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****''** he sent a blast of fire at Zancrow.

Zancrow had a evil smile ''Did you know, It was the gods who gave man intelligence, who gave man fire. It wasn't people or dragons who gave birth to fire, It was the gods!'' The blast of fire hit the god slayer. It wasn't look before the flame start to decrease, Zancrow was eating the Fire.

Natsu was taken by surprise and couldn't think of what to do.

Zancrow start speaking ''Your flame tastes good..But even if they have the power to kill a dragon, they can't kill a god!''

A black magic circle appear in front of Zancrow **''****Bellow of the Flame God!****'' **Zancrow breathes a massive fireball of flame at Natsu and created a gigantic explosion. Even the other members of Fairy Tail were caught in it.

The attack destroyed the cliff and Natsu was falling down as well as the others. Zancrow stood at the cliff and start laughing.

* * *

As Natsu fall down..._''Dam I feel so pathetic losing to this freak...'' _Natsu crashes into the ground and stand up and walk around. ''That guy...It been a while since I felt fire that is 'hot'.''

The fire dragon slayer seem like he senses something ''This smell...'' he began running to the source of the smell.

There, he found the Fairy Tail Master. Makarov was majorly wounded lying on the ground. ''Gramps! you okay?'' Natsu ran up and pick up the master

Makarov start to regain consciousness and he mumble ''Na-tsu...?

''Gramps! You're badly injured...Who did this to you! I'm going to get you to Wendy!'' Natsu insisted.

''Where am I anyway!'' Natsu became a bit frustrated. The Master try his best to speak ''Natsu...''

''I can't believe this! who did this to you?'' Natsu asked.

''This is a battle we will surely...lose'' The master mumble. The last word shocked Natsu because he couldn't believe the master of Fairy Tail to be saying this. ''What are you talking about, Gramps? Is there something wrong?''

Makarov observes Natsu and see the wound he has ''Who gave you those Wounds?''

Natsu try to act tough ''This is nothing! I'm going to win when I see him again!''.

Makarov still believe they can't win the battle ''Take everyone... and escape!''.

Natsu punched the ground ''Don't say that...'' there was serious tone to his voice. ''You're the Fairy Tail's Master, right Gramps? Don't say we can't win!''.

Makarov is trying to convince the dragon slayer ''Sometimes...retreat..is the only option..''

''Then where are you going to go! If you're staying on this Island, I'm staying too!'' Natsu claims.

Master Makarov was taken aback when he said that. Then a black flame hit the ground not far from them. The black flame created smoke when it hit the ground, when the smoke dissipate, there was Zancrow. There was an evil laugh ''Got beaten by Master Hades? isn't that right, Makarov?''

Natsu put the master down and stood up ''Master Hades?''.

The Master still try to tell Natsu to run ''You're no match for him...run...''

''Even if I'm no match...'' Natsu clenches his fast hard and he was shaking nervously.

Master Makarov took a look at Natsu with an expression he never saw before...Fear...

Zancrow start to speak ''What's wrong dragon slayer! Your entire body's breaking out in a cold sweat!''

Natsu had a minor flashback back to when he was fighting Gildarts, how he tremble in fear. He also remember what Gildarts said. Natsu look at his shaking hands ''This...is...Fear?''

The God slayer start to laugh very loud ''Yes! That's fear! When faced with absolute power, people have no choice but to stop and cower in fear!''

Makarov didn't have enough energy to talk but he still say the same thing in his thought _''Enough! Please, escape!''_

Then out of nowhere, Flame burst out of Natsu body, he clenches his fire. ''It's true this is fear..but it's a different fear than the one that Gildarts was talking about...The shaking is me being afraid...that the guy who did this to Gramps will get wiped out by someone other than me!''

''Master Hades... You will be defeated by my hands! Ahh!'' Natsu let out a battle cry has his flame expands into the air. He was determine to take down whoever is in his way. ''I will never forgive you!''

* * *

**At the camp...**

''Oh, my... it seems I've drawn the short straw...'' Azuma stated.

''Short draw?'' Mirajane wasn't sure what he meant. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' Lisanna asked.

''I believe I said something like ''First it was cats and children, and now women? I had hoped to fight a bit tougher opponents...'' Azuma stated.

Mirajane's eye widen ''Cats and children? That's...''. Lisanna finish the sentence for her ''Happy and Wendy!''.

''Let see if this is any better...'' Azuma extent his hand forward. ''You both will be defeated by me..''

There was a spark and the Takeover sister jump out of the sparks around them, soon after they jumped, there was large explosions.

''That incredible magic power..doesn't matter, I will defeat you first!'' Pink flame surround Lisanna **''****Takeover: Dragon Soul****''.**

''Takeover? ...Interesting..This will entertain me for the time being'' Azuma claimed.

''Tch, I'm not holding back!'' Lisanna rush toward Azuma in her dragon form and with her foot ignited **''****Blaze Kick!****'' **Lisanna perform a horizontal kick and Azuma grabbed the dragon takeover mage's leg with one hand.

''Be careful Lisanna!'' Mirajane shouted.

Just when Mirajane said that, The area around Lisanna exploded. There was smoke everywhere, Lisanna fly through the smoke to the air **''****Hell Fire!****'' **Spiral fire eruption from the ground and targets Azuma. **''****Bleve!****'' **Azuma used Explosion to defend himself.

Lisanna dive kick into Azuma with her feet ignited. Azuma took a blocking stance, while Azuma does that he explodes more of the area. Lisanna flew backward to avoid the attack. She raise both her hand in the air **''****Burning Nova!****'' ** she throw a purple fire ball at Azuma and it connects. Azuma kept back stepping ''You can fight better than I thought...but I will teach you how far apart your level is from mine'' Azuma created explosion and it was a direct hit. Lisanna screamed in pain and fall on the ground.

''Spirit and attitude alone do not make for me a worthy opponent. Battles are fought with one's life, don't you think they should stir one's heart?'' Azuma claimed.

''I don't know what you just said...but our differences in power don't matter! We're all just protecting our home to return to!'' pink fire surround Lisanna once more and she dashes forward **''****Phoenix's Burning Rush****'' **Her pink flame took a shape of a phoenix and she charge at Azuma with her new attack she learned against Mirajane.

Azuma took a blocking stance and prepare for impact. The attack landed and pushes Azuma to a tree, the tree began to fall since he stump was broken by the attack. Lisanna fall back and kept her distance, her wings was damaged due to her attack. Her face show that she was in pain due to the recoil damage from the attack. ''Did...I get him?'' Lisanna couldn't keep up her dragon form and transform back.

A figure was coming out the bottom part of the broken tree, it seem like Azuma dodged the attack by going into the tree.

''Dammit...'' Lisanna was a bit disappointed with her result.

''Is that all you got?'' Azuma stated. Mirajane appear behind him and kicked him in the back and Azuma does a flip and keep his balance.

Mirajane reach to her sister ''Lisanna, you go search for everyone, I'll keep him busy''

''I can't let you handle him alone!'' Lisanna stated then pain went through her body. ''You're too injure to continue fighting, leave it to me!'' Mirajane claims.

_''What was that just now?'' _Azuma thought to herself_. ''This woman, who I've barely sensed any magic power from...she...For just a moment I felt an incredible pressure from her''._

''So I take it as there is no need for me to hold back?'' Azuma stated.

A strong aura surround Mirajane ''You will pay for underestimating the power of our guild.. of our family!''

Mirajane charges in her regular form and didn't use demon soul yet.

She was fighting in hand to hand comeback but She was overpowered by the explosion easily. ''This is annoying..''

''Power of family? I thought you were going to show that to me...'' Azuma stated.

Lisanna shout in a distance ''Mira-nee, Use your satan soul!''

The last two word of Lisanna caught Azuma's attention ''Satan soul?''

''That's not magic I can use repeatedly'' Mirajane claimed.

Azuma thought about the circumstances ''Fairy Tail's Fairy sisters..Then could it be? Are you Demon Mirajane?''

''That was a long time ago'' Mirajane replied.

''If she use Satan soul, you'll be sure to go down!'' Lisanna shouted.

Azuma smirked and he fist his palm ''Well then, I would like to have a battle with a serious demon.''

Mirajane kept silent and wasn't sure what to do.

''What's wrong? you can't take this seriously?'' Azuma questioned.

Lisanna stood up ''Tch, My power is enough to take you down!''. Mirajane quickly interrupt Lisanna ''Don't Lisanna! This man... is extremely strong. Just get away from here and search for the other!''

Lisanna try to resist ''But!''. Mirajane interrupts again ''No buts! get away now!''.

Lisanna nodded and start to run away _''You can beat him Mira-nee!''_

''Oh...How bout that'' Azuma crack his knuckles ''Are you going to fight me for real now?''.

Mirajane didn't want to answer that **''****Takeover: Satan Soul!****'' **_''Oh no, It doesn't feel like my magic power will last long...but I don't have a choice'' _The demon mage dash forward with great and perform a kick. The kick hit directly in Azuma's stomach and he was pushed back into the air.

He was smiling thought...''This is it! This sensation! Wonderful'' he extends his hand forward at Mirajane and explode around her. Mirajane was forced back by the amount of power it has.

Azuma took action quickly, roots of tree grabbed Mirajane's hands, legs, and tail. She couldn't escape. **''****Chain Burst!****'' **Azuma snap his finger and explosion from the root start to explode toward the demon mage. Mirajane spin into the air and it seem like she avoided the attack. She dive back down and uses the smoke as cover. Once she leave the smoke and launch a fist, Azuma grabbed her fist.

Mirajane was furiously attacking Azuma with everything she got before her magic power runs out.

''You're strong'' Azuma said as he clashes with each other with their leg. Mirajane jump back **''****Demon Blast!****'' ** she formed a evil energy beam at Azuma while he was in his blocking stance. Azuma retaliate **''****Burst Claw!****'' ** He creates an many green moon shaped energy wave at Mirajane and it exploded. Mirajane was damaged by the attack and she does a flip.

Mirajane continue with the offensive **''****Evil Explosion!****'' **Mirajane holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gather on her palm and she fires it. The power was devastating, there was a large red smoke that surround the area. When the smoke disappear, there was a shock expression on Mirajane's face. Azuma have a destroyed Tree shield around him.

Azuma let out a small laugh ''I knew this would be good, Let's have more fun, Mirajane!''.

Mirajane seem to be severely weakened _''No good...He's too strong, if only my power was not depleted.''_

Mirajane lost her satan soul form, ''I don't have enough magic power left...'' she fell on her knees.

''Well that was a disappointment...'' Azuma claimed. He extend his hand and was about to attack ''Any last word?''

''Don't worry...even if I'm defeated, I have faith that someone in the guild can beat you...'' Mirajane claims.

''I will be looking forward to that'' Azuma accepted her word **''****Explosion Zero!****'' (This is basically the explosion of the end of the 180-secound time bomb)**

There was a gigantic blast and it created a huge explosion. Everything was covered in the green light of the explosion. after all that, it was all smoke.

Azuma waited for a moment to see if her remains are still there. When the smoke dissipate, no one was there, except for giant hole and messed up base items. ''It's over'' Azuma began to turn around and walk away.

Then out of nowhere there was a voice, ''Ya know, it is not nice to hurt a woman!''.

Azuma quickly turn around to see who was it, he saw a man in blue out lined cloak, he has silver hair. The man was on a large tree branch holding Mirajane in his arms.

Mirajane open her eyes ''Nuzzy...''

The Lightning Dragon Slayer start to speak ''Don't worry...I'm here to save you''

Azuma look at the Lightning mage ''who are you''.

Nuzzle smiled ''The newest member of Fairy Tail, Nuzzle Locken''.

''More weakling to defeat...'' Azuma stated.

Nuzzle have a disappointed face ''Weakling?'' then the lightning mage smile

.

''Just who the hell do you think I am!''

* * *

**A.N Chapter 10 is done! Ahhhhh So happy, took a week, because I got test to do! LOL. It wasn't suppose to be finish today but I felt all motivated for no reason what so ever! I hope you all are looking forward for the next chapter. Btw you all know that I don't edit, well that's a lie, I edit it after I post it for some reason, it is usually fixed the next day, sometime. As I'm writing this A.N I didn't even proofread my chapter because I'm that kind of person. Nuzzle vs Azuma? this will be interesting, I'm still thinking of how to write it.**

**Oh oh oh, I need to stop spoiling but that is going to happen since it is obvious. At the end of Chapter 10, Nuzzle save Mirajane, and he encounter Azuma, can't expect less. I won't reveal much about Akira until much much farther in the chapters. I can't really explain sooner because.. well... he's an enemy. Barely any reference lately (I need animes!). Oh right Akira's Magic power will get explained...later? I guess. Anyway Stay tune for the next chapter of~~~The Fated Encounter~~**

**Date Finished: 6/1/15**


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

I start this on the same day I upload Chapter 10! I hope I can finish early but I doubt it since I got exams this week. Let see how far I can take it QQ. I mean at the end of this will be the end of chapter 11 anyway, I don't know what I'm saying. I'm writing this at Night, God I'm going to die tomorrow.  
I would like to thanks PsychoEmperor and NinjaFang1331 for always reviewing on my fan fiction of randomness 3. It helps motivate me to keep writing Lalalala. I will try to think of a good plot for this chapter, hopefully. I'm going to make this chapter a bit short (explanation at the end). Last chapter was over 6k word which is pretty amazing if I say so myself -Put on nerd glasses- Anyway~~

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Recovery**

''Nuzzle? Don't disappoint me'' Azuma stated.

''I'm sorry, but I will probably disappoint you because I'm that type of guy'' Nuzzle taunted.

Azuma might have fallen for the taunt and began exploding the branch Nuzzle was on. The Lightning Mage jump off the tree.

''Be careful Nuzzle, He's incredibly strong'' Mirajane stated.

''Then I won't be surprise when I get beaten Miss Demon'' Nuzzle put down Mirajane on a safe place. Then the Lightning mage walk toward Azuma even thought they both are still fall away.

Mirajane is watching those two mage glaring at each other. Nuzzle began channeling electricity through his hand ''Well let's get started, shall we?''.

''Lightning Magic...It doesn't seem any better than the Demon takeover'' Azuma claimed.

In a blink of an eye, Nuzzle was already in front of Azuma with his hand cloaked in Lightning **''****Lightning Edge!****''** Nuzzle swing his hand Diagonally to attack the neck but Azuma blocked with one arm.

Nuzzle grabbed Azuma's arm and he start channel electricity into Azuma body **''****Paralyzing Shock****'' **The attack made Azuma's body feel numb for a few second. Nuzzle continuously attack with his fist constantly to do more damage.

Once Azuma is out of his paralyzed state, he start throwing punches back at Nuzzle. Azuma aimed for the gut and Nuzzle was pushed back by the gut punch. Nuzzle holds his stomach to ease the pain.

''Nuzzle watch out!'' Mirajane warned.

Nuzzle get her words through his head quickly while Azuma snap his finger to cause explosion. The Lightning mage standing on a branch again and he Dash to the ground, once he touch the ground, he form a zig zag pattern to approach Azuma. **''****Lightning Step!****'' **Nuzzle's movement became faster.

''I must say, you have impressive speed'' Azuma compliment as he extent his hand **''****Bleve****'' **Azuma explode the area where Nuzzle at, but Nuzzle was too fast for him to hit. Nuzzle went behind Azuma and knee him in the back. Azuma front flipped and land on his feet. The root starts to move and it formed a fist and headed for Nuzzle.

The Lightning mage was unaware of the incoming tree fist and took the full blow to the back. ''Shit, That one hurts''. One of the root grabbed Nuzzle's foot ''what?''

**''****Chain Burst!****'' **The root start to explode and it damage Nuzzle's right foot. The Lightning mage screamed in pain.

Nuzzle have slowed down due to his injured leg, so he decide to attack from far range **''****Roar of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **The blast of lightning headed for Azuma be he created a Tree shield to block it. Nuzzle try to keep up his pace and rush forward and he shape his hand into a karate chop **''****Piercing Blade of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Nuzzle chopped the Tree shield easily in half and it taken Azuma by surprise ''Oh?''.

_''I have to find a way to land that move!'' _Nuzzle thought to himself. **''****Scatter of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Lightning erupt from Nuzzle's body and some headed for Azuma whom just blocked the attack in his blocking stance.

Nuzzle end up behind Azuma _''My chance!''_. The Lightning mage grip onto Azuma and lightning form about Nuzzle's body. ''Let's try this again!''

''What are you planning?'' Azuma asked.

Nuzzle smirked ''This!'' He channel his electricity into Azuma again **''****Paralyzing Shock!****'' **Nuzzle stunned Azuma body again and this time, It was more effective. Azuma have trouble doing any movement. Nuzzle cover his right fist with his left hand and he concentrate a lot of lightning power into his fist, the ground began to shake slightly. **''****Thunder Strike of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Nuzzle stomp his left foot first to give him momentum for his right fist to hit harder. There he launches his fist covered in intense lightning at Azuma. Azuma took the attack at full power at the chest and he was sent flying into the trees.

Nuzzle was breathing heavily to regain some air. _''Why does it feel like my magic is getting drained faster!''._

''Nuzzle! Are you alright?'' Mirajane yelled in the distance.

''Yeah! but I don't think he's down'' Nuzzle claimed _''dam I might need to retreat''. _Azuma walk toward the Lightning mage then extended both his hands to the sides **''****Tower Burst!****'' **An tower of explosive flame erupted into the sky and Nuzzle made a run for it. He was already ran next to Mirajane to pick her up and fled the battle.

After the flame ended Azuma couldn't spot the lightning mage nor demon mage. ''I guess they ran...''

* * *

**At Natsu...**

Natsu was still cover in intense flame with a determine face.

''Beat Master Hades?'' Zancrow stated as he do a small laugh and walk up to Natsu Face. ''That's so funny I', not even laughing''.

Natsu concentrate his power into his right fist **''****Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!****'' ** Natsu punches Zancrow in the face with his extreme fiery punch and Zancrow was rolling on the ground ''Woah! Where those power come from''.

Natsu ran up the tree and start jumping from tree to tree to get close. When he dive down, he perform a fiery axe kick **''****Talon of the Fire Dragon!****'' **.Zancrow created black flame and use them as shield.

Zancrow have an evil smile ''I told you, there's a difference between the flames of a dragon and the flames of god'' the god slayer put his hands together **''****Scythe of the Flame God!****'' **he created a black flaming scythe and swing it and it cut a couple of trees down. Natsu avoid the attack and use the falling tree to jump off of.

Natsu punched one of the sliced tree at Zancrow and it landed above him. It wasn't before long the wood got destroy and the black flame cloaked Zancrow punch Natsu in the stomach.

Both of them land on the ground and Zancrow use his flame and form a mouth shaped thing with both hand **''****Last Supper of the Flame God!****'' (To be honest...This attack is weird..)**

Zancrow clap his hands together and the mouth shaped of flame and smash it into Natsu. Natsu was screaming in pain because it was a trapping attack. The Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't get free from the black flame sphere. The god slayer began to talk ''Once you're trapped between these flames, you're finished. The only thing that will escapes is your ashes!''

Natsu will didn't give in and he try to eat the flame, but it was burning him. Zancrow was already laughing, believing he was victorious. Then a giant hand grabbed hold of the God slayer and Zancrow was taken by surprise. The giant hand belong to Makarov, He was using all his effort to help Natsu. ''No more...Just try hurting this boy any more in front of me! I will crush you down to the bone!''

''You got enough strength left in ya?'' Zancrow release his black flame and burn the master's hand. ''Come on, let go. 'Cause if you don't it's your arm that's gonna be gone.''

Then the fist of Makarov tighten up. ''What's this? you're squeezing stronger?'' Zancrow seem surprised. The master made up his mind ''I ain't lettin' go!''

''No! Gramps!'' Natsu shouted as he was still in the sphere of black flame. ''Just let go Gramps!''

''Don't underestimate the power...of Family!'' The Master stated.

After those word, Natsu was forming his own flame of sphere inside the black flame sphere. Natsu was yelling out as he release a lot of energy from himself. Then everything just stopped, Natsu's flame disappear and he was still in the black flame sphere.

''Natsu's magic power... has vanished!'' The master was shocked.

Zancrow was laughing again ''Look like it's your lost dragon hunter!''. Then the black flame was being devoured...Natsu was eating the flames.

The God slayer was the one that is shocked the most since the dragon slayer is eating his flame. ''What! How is he eating the flames of a god?''

_''He emptied his magic power completely for a moment...And he created a new vessel which lets him eat flames he couldn't eat before!'' _The Master explained inside his thoughts.

''I see...I guess there are some flames that take a little trick to eat.'' Natsu claim.

Then a random voice ''Master Makarov! let go now!''.

Makarov quickly do as he was told. Then a girl with cat blonde hair and cat's ear came out from a tree and ran up to the God Slayer. **''****Holy Prison!****'' **There was 6 sphere of light surround the god slayer and there was light chain that connect all the spheres. ''What the hell did you do?'' The god slayer shouted because he can't move.

''Natsu now!'' The Neko girl shouted.

Natsu smirked ''My Pleasure'' black flame ignited on Natsu's left hand and his own flame ignited on his right. ''I won't let anyone die..We're all going home together...to Fairy Tail..''. Natsu let out a battle cry, ''Join together the flames of a dragon and the flames of a god!'' Natsu jumped in the air and the hand on both his hand gotten bigger into a sphere. **''****Brilliant Flame of the Dragon God!****'' **He slam the two large fire ball at Zancrow that was stunned from the Holy Prison created by Rika. The attack hit the god slayer with full force and Zancrow was blown away.

It's confirm, Zancrow is defeated.

''Natsu, you did it!'' The Mastered stated. Natsu raise his right fist into the air and then let out a battle cry ''Yeah!''.

Then all of a sudden Natsu fall unconscious on the ground.

''What happen?'' Rika asked. The master replies ''He used too much power in that fight and he should be injured''.

''Hold on, I'll get Wendy to heal you both, She is very close'' Rika dashes off to find Wendy.

**10 minute later...**

Wendy was there with the 3 exceeds, she began healing Natsu's power but it wasn't working. She was also confused herself.

''Are you okay, Wendy?'' The Lily asked.

''I'm fine. But why won't my healing magic work on these two?'' the Sky mage questioned. ''I think the master's wound are too deep, with those injuries, no matter how much sky magic you use...'' Carla answered.

Happy was worry about the dragon slayer, so he ask ''What about Natsu?''. Carla truthfully said ''I don't know why it doesn't work on Natsu but all I can think of is that something is blocking the treatment''.

The master began to wake up, he slowly open his eye lid. ''Wendy...''

Wendy quickly notice the awoken master ''Yes?''

''Don't worry ... about me... Take care.. of Natsu...'' he mumbled since he was too weak to speak.

''I'll do anything! I promise that I'll help you both!'' Wendy began to cry. Rika put her hand over the Sky mage shoulder ''Hey Carla, you said something was blocking the treatment right?''

The white exceed nodded.

Rika walk over to Natsu's body and extend her hands toward him and she took a deep breath. White light sphere start surrounding Natsu's body. **''****Dispel****'' ** a few second later, the blackness on Natsu's scarf was returning to white. Rika falls to the ground ''Try healing him now...''

Wendy start healing Natsu's body, the wound was starting to disappear ''I think it's working!''.

''So, it was his scarf...But why did Natsu's scarf become black in the first place?'' Carla asked.

''That creepy guy with black hair I was telling you about did it'' Happy replied.

Master was falling back to sleep since he was still tired.

'' I think I used too much Light magic...'' Rika returned to her exceed form. ''Let's get these two fixed as fast as possible...''

* * *

**Akira vs. Evergreen and Elfman (Zeref meet Ultear...skipped..)**

''What is your plan here?'' Evergreen asked.

''It wouldn't be a secret if I told you what is it, would it?'' Akira claim.

Elfman fisted his palm, ''Then I'll just beat the answer out of you like a man!'' Elfman charge to tackle Akira.

Akira stood still and when Elfman tackle was in front of the Phantom Assassin, his body disappeared like a after image. Elfman ran passed Akira so he stopped and look back and notice there was nothing there.

''Elfman watch out!'' Evergreen screamed.

Akira was soon in front of Elfman and deliver a straight blow to the stomach. Elfman fall to his knee while clutching onto his stomach.

''I-It's not manly to sneak attack like that!'' Elfman utter.

**''****Fairy Machine Gun! Leprechaun!****'' **torrent of energy needles flew toward the phantom assassin. Akira unsheathe his katana and use it to deflect the incoming needles.

Evergreen stepped back ''That was a fast quick draw...''.

''I appreciate the compliment but you need to try harder than that.

**''****Takeover: Beast Soul!****'' **Elfman change into the king of monster. ''Take this!'' he hammer arm the ground where Akira is at but it missed.

Akira jumped into the air and Evergreen fires another Leprechaun at Akira, All the needle hit Akira while he was blocking. When the needle made contact, it created some smoke. ''I think I hit him!''.

Elfman waited for the smoke to dissipate and he was ready to attack. When the smoke disappear, no one was there ''Where he go?!''

''It's hard to find me when I use my stealth magic'' a random voice coming out of nowhere.

Evergreen and Elfman back up onto each other and kept looking around for the source of the voice. ''Where is it coming from?'' Evergreen asked.

''Come out here and fight me like a man!'' Elfman yelled as he pound his chest like an gorilla.

Akira slowly walk out of the forest and then held his katana like he was about to swing. Elfman took the chances and run at the Phantom Assassin with his fist in the air ''I got you!''.

**''****Speed Illusion!****'' **Akira kneel and dash in the direction where Elfman is at with an astounding speed while his body is cover in a dim light. The attack leaves a few illusion of Akira behind. Akira dash pass Elfman with his astounding speed and he damage Elfman's leg in the progress. **(First Reference to games! Super Smash Bros Fox McCloud's Fox Illusion).**

''The thing about this skill...I can only go one direction sadly, but it gets the jobs done'' Akira had his back turned on them. Then he turn around to look at the duo ''Maybe I shouldn't try so hard?''.

Elfman got up once again ''Who tell you to go easy?''

''Well I guess it's never good to overestimate my opponent.. '' Akira raise his hand in the air and point out his index and middle finger. **''****Dark Force: Pulse****'' **5 dark aura'd sphere formed around Akira. The Phantom Akira swing his hand downward and all the Dark Pulse rushes to the duo. When the fairy tail mages took the impact, it felt like a powerful gravitational pull that hit them. They crashes into the rock and Elfman was forced to release his beast form.

Evergreen struggled to get up but manage. ''What the hell was that Magic''.

''Using the power of force...'' Akira replied as he unsheathe his katana. ''Lost Magic...''

Elfman and Evergreen was very confuse at what Akira was saying and they both stood up.

''My magic is stealth magic, I can move silently through a forest and do unexpected attack from the shadows. I don't know why do I bother explaining this...'' Akira stated.

''Since you made it this far, I'll also tell you this...Our Mission is to find Zeref and use him to create a place where those without magic cannot live.'' Akira confessed.

Elfman and Evergreen was very much shocked at what they were hearing ''Are you Insane?''

''This is not even my plan, but when Zeref become the king of the world, the world of great magic will be complete. Those without magic will struggle to exist. Although I'm against this operation.''

''I don't believe it..Then why the hell are you helping them!'' Elfman yelled out.

''I got my own reasons...'' Akira walk toward the duo, there was a deadly sensation that made Elfman and Evergreen walk backward before Elfman pick up Evergreen and start to run.

''Escaping...'' Akira walk into the forest shadow and he disappear without a trace.

On the other hand, Elfman was running away while carrying Evergreen, he know he can't beat him. ''I feel so useless that we have to run..'' Elfman complain.

''I'm sure he would've kill us, but for now, let's get away from here before he find us'' Evergreen claimed.

After they running for awhile, they reached a cliff ''Oh crap''

''Come on let's go back before he's he-'' Evergreen was interrupted by a voice coming from the forest.

''Here?'' Akira walked out. ''You can't escape an assassin...''

Elfman and Evergreen back up toward the cliff until they felt that they're stepping at the edge ''Shit''

''The thing about you saying, people without magic cannot live..'' Elfman made a fist ''Only 10% of this world are wizard, the other 90% doesn't have magic!''.

Akira shrugged his shoulder ''Not my problem''.

''You monster!'' Evergreen shouted. ''Everyone is here because we help each other out!''.

''If you're referring to guilds, I don't really care'' Akira stated.

Elfman want to walk forward and attack Akira but the injury on his leg was still there. ''Don't you dare belittle guilds'' he stand tall. ''How dare you, going with a plan that eliminate people with no magic!''

''Then prove me wrong, or else I'll destroy your guild'' Akira smirked.

''Don't you dare look down on Fairy Tail! because we're the light that shines bright in the deepest of darkness!'' Elfman dash forward and using everything he has to endure his leg pain ''Take this!''

''Fairy Tail...huh..'' Akira grab onto the handle of his Katana, Black lightning shaped aura with red outline surround the katana. Once Elfman launches the punch, Akira got behind him and he swiftly unsheathe his katana **''****Assassinate!****'' **Akira swing his katana and it hit Elfman multiple time in an extreme fast motion. ''Doesn't matter...''

''Elfman!'' Evergreen yelled as she watch Elfman getting defeated.  
**  
**Elfman lied flat on the ground like he couldn't move anymore. However he struggle to get up even when he is severely injured everywhere due to that attack.

''I'm surprise you can even stand...'' Akira turn his body to the Takeover mage.

''I won't lose to someone that look down on my friends...A man cannot let that stand!'' Elfman yell out as he let out a battle cry and grabbed onto Akira with all his strength that he has left over.

''What are you doing?!'' Akira yelled in confusion. ''Do it now Ever!'' Elfman command.

''Eh? the only people who call me that are the Raijinshuu and Laxus'' Evergreen took off her glasses. ''But this time I'll let you do it, special''. Evergreen stare directly into Akira ''Because I can make sure the mouth of someone who underestimate Fairy Tail never opens again by turning them into stone!'' **''****Stone Eye!****'' **

''Fool...''

Evergreen noticed that the phantom assassin has shut his eye to protect himself from turning into stone. ''Well now you're can't see your opponent!'' Evergreen claimed.

''That's when you're wrong'' Akira grabbed Elfman's arm and toss him over his head and slam him into the ground ''I'm an assassin for a reason, I can fight you both blind folded''. Akira dash in front of Evergreen and use the handle of his katana to strike Evergreen in the stomach.

Evergreen falls on the ground clutching onto her stomach. ''Ah! That hurts!''.

''I'm sorry Ever, I can't move anymore'' Elfman was laying on the ground with absolute no energy left. Evergreen crawled over to Elfman while trying to stand up.

''This is sad to see...'' Akira extended his right hand in the air ''Time to end this''. A circle formed in the sky, like a portal. **''****Ray of Destruction!****'' **a large white beam blast out of the portal and was heading straight for the duo.

Evergreen stare at the sky as the white beam was heading toward them. Elfman put his body over Evergreen to cover her. ''What are you doing Idiot!''

The beam hit the ground and everything was getting destroyed, the cliff scattered and the duo was screaming in pain and then their voice vanish.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

''Wha-what is that?!'' Nuzzle asked as he is carrying Mirajane in his arm while running.

Mirajane looked up at the sky and she a bright light over another part of island ''Nuzzle stop pushing yourself to run, I saw you got injured by the explosion''.

''Huh? That was nothing'' Nuzzle lied as he was holding in the pain of his foot. _''The chain burst was really something...''_

''I can tell that you're lying, let's stop for now'' Mirajane suggested.

''Alright fine!'' Nuzzle run into the forest to hide as well then he paused in a calm area of the forest. ''This should do'' The lightning mage put Mirajane down near and tree and he sat next to her.

''How's your leg'' Mirajane touched Nuzzle's ankle and the lightning mage's face look like he's in pain. ''I'm sorry!''

''It's fine I need to treat my injury'' Nuzzle ripped his leg part of the pant and it turn into shorts and he pull out some bandage from the pocket inside his cloak, his foot was bleeding and he use the bandage to tie it around his feet.

''That really look like it hurt, I'll help you tie it'' Mirajane Insisted. Mirajane took the bandage off Nuzzle's hand use help him tend his wounds.

''Hmm Thanks'' Nuzzle stated.

Mirajane shook her head ''I should thank you for saving me, I could have die''.

''It's all good, I'll save you anyway since we're from the same guild right?'' Nuzzle smiled. ''Sadly I didn't beat him for you'' Nuzzle's expression quickly turn to a frown.

''He's strong, so I can't really expect much'' Mirajane claimed.

Nuzzle curl up in a ball ''Even you doubt me, you're gonna make me cry'' Nuzzle said.

''I didn't mean it that way! Sorry!'' Mirajane was giggling for the naive-ness of the Lightning mage.

''Don't worry, I'll find him and have a rematch! I swear!'' Nuzzle pound his chest.

''You really don't need to...'' Mirajane try to stop Nuzzle from doing anything reckless.

Nuzzle stood up and place his hand on top of Mirajane's head. ''I will pay him back double of what he did to you'' Nuzzle said with a grin.

Mirajane was blushing lightly ''Alright fine, I'm counting on you''.

''You got it! Now let's move out!'' Nuzzle raise his fist in the air.

''Let's just walk and try to find the unit with the others'' Mirajane suggested.

''Alrighty then'' The Lightning mage and the demon mage walk on the trail and hope to find anyone.

* * *

**Somewhere...**

A certain fire dragon slayer was starting to wake up after being unconscious for a while ''AH!'' The fire mage yelled.

Once he wake up, he was accompany by 4 exceed, and a sky mage ''How are you feeling Natsu?''. Happy quickly ran to Natsu and hug his leg ''Natsu!''

''I feel fine..Where's gramps?'' Natsu asked. Then a voice right next to him ''Over here..''

''Gramps! What's the status?'' Natsu asked.

''He's still in a rough state'' Carla pointed out.

Natsu did a soft sigh, then he notice something. His scarf was turned back to normal ''H-Huh? my scarf''

Happy jumped ''Rika fixed for you and Wendy heal you! After we change the scarf back, we also flip your clothes back around''

Natsu show his gratitude by thanking them ''Thanks, Wendy and Rika''

''No problem'' Rika said. ''I-It's nothing'' Wendy said.

Natsu start sniffing the air and he smell something oddly familiar ''This scent...I know this from somewhere!''

The others were confused about what Natsu meant and Carla asked Wendy ''Do you smell it?''

''Hmm...Everyone's smell kind of blends together and I can't tell who is where..'' The sky mage stated.

''Who do you smell?'' Happy asked.

''It is the guy I met on Galuna Island, The guy with the mask..'' Natsu dashes off from the group without any warning.

''Natsu! where are you going?'' Wendy asked. ''I'm going to find that guy!''

''Careful..'' Wendy mumble. Happy followed Natsu to make sure he's alright.

* * *

**(Time to skip a lot, I mean a lot of parts /Ultear meet Natsu/ Kain and Lucy/ Natsu &amp; Lucy vs Kain)  
In the forest...**

*pant *pant Lisanna was walking through the forest, desperately trying to find someone. She has been running for a while and she is out of breathe. ''I'm going to pass out if I can't find anyone, I don't have any...energy...left...'' Lisanna slowly kneel down on the ground while she takes deep breathes.

But to her luck, She found two people. It was a Gajeel and Levy, Levy was supporting Gajeel to walk. Lisanna run after them ''Levy!''.

The brunette turn around ''It's Lisanna!''

''What are you guys doing here?'' The Dragon mage asked.

''We were suppose to go back to the camp, but when we reached there...everything was destroyed'' Levy claims and she seem a little weak since she was supporting Gajeel for a long time. ''Where is the other?''

''I was separated from Mirajane because she was fighting one of the seven kin, I really hope she's okay...nee-chan...'' Lisanna worried.

''I'm sure she will be fine, it's your sister we're talking about'' Levy try to help Lisanna so she don't feel down.

''Oh anyway, Did you see Natsu?'' Lisanna asked. ''No I didn't'' the solid script mage replied.

''But I do hope we reunited with them too'' Levy stated.

''Yeah I'm going to come with you guys for the mean time , Why must everyone be separated!'' Lisanna talk in a frustrated voice.

* * *

**Somewhere...**

Akira was approaching someone...It was Azuma. ''So did you find anyone that worth your time?''.

Azuma looked Disappointed ''Not quite...One of them was a demon mage but she ran out of magic and while the other one seem to be a Lightning dragon slayer...how about you?''

''I wouldn't even call it a challenge...'' Akira claimed. ''Right I saw the attack you did, Did you really have to use that?'' Azuma asked.

''I wanted thing to end quicker, but I'm pretty sure they'll still alive, I spared them for some reason...'' Akira shrugged his shoulder ''So Azuma, When you said Demon mage, what do you mean?''

''She use takeover magic, she can change into a powerful demon, she was giving me a decent challenge but however I told you already, she ran out of magic'' Azuma said in disappointment.

''Why aren't you looking for more guild member to fight?'' Akira asked.

''I'm still recovering from the fight against the demon mage and lightning mage'' Azuma claimed.

''Well..you do that and I'll go look for my next opponents...'' Akira disappear already.

Azuma stood up ''Just like me...''

.

''I will have my rematch, I can feel it..''

* * *

**A.N Sorry for my laziness~ I have a lot of final this week... and last week...I really need to study and I did...I need to stop procrastinating... This is one of those reason for this being short Sowwie. The next chapter might take 2 weeks to finish maybe, bare with me :(. Also I got addicted to some game and that will be another reason for the slow update ~Beg on the floor~. I have the worst luck of luck for some reason, playing basketball and miss all my shots...**

**Unrelated topic time! I don't like studying because it has the word dying in it .-. . Typical me -nod nod- this chapter is rushed so it's probably bad..**  
**Don't worry Nuzzle vs Azuma won't end there. Spoiler Alert they have a rematch -wink wink-. I don't know what I'm doing I feel intoxicated or delirious matter of fact. I hope more people read my story :), I don't know what to change for my story thing like genre/ description I'm not even sure anymore. I really want to redo chapter 1 but my mind is like NAHHH okay I'm done, Stay tune for the next chapter of The Fated Encounter!**

**Date Finished: 6/8/15**


	12. Chapter 12: Feelings

Chapter 12 is here! Let's hope I get a lot done fast. Gotta go fast~~~ Sanic~~~. Kk LOL I'll stop :D. Focus mode on! sike...  
This probably will take more than 2 week because I got like finals this week. I just wanna rush this chapter for some reason. Don't blame me for my errors and boring-ness of this chapter Q.Q I read a lot of fan fiction but not a lot lately dammit...All I know Is that I did terrible on my science finals Fook me. No don't. Oh well, Regent is coming up too...FACK...Anyway~~

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Feelings**

Somewhere on the island, Erza and Juvia encountered Meredy. They are standing across from each other.

''Juvia Lockser, A former member of Phantom Lord's Elemental Four and Plus Titania, Erza Scarlet..'' The Pink hair girl stated.

''Then you have already researched about Juvia and Erza?'' Juvia claims.

''State your name, villain!'' Erza demanded. A pink aura glow around Meredy ''I do not deem answering that as necessary, Starting battle''.

''Get ready Juvia!'' Erza held up her sword as Juvia nodded ''Right!''. Then Juvia thought to herself _''But Juvia is worried about Gray-sama...She wants to be by his side soon!'' _Juvia went into La la land when she is about to fight. _''Ah! What if Gray-sama is in big trouble right now...'' _Juvia already sent off to her imagination.

Juvia created some awkwardness in the battlefield, so Erza grab Juvia's shoulder and start shaking her. ''Concentrate Juvia! Concentrate!''

Juvia snapped back to her own self ''Right! Sorry!''

Meredy extend her hand forward **''****Maguilty Sodom!****'' **Meredy summoned multiple teal magic blades and sent them at the Fairy Tail mages.

Juvia didn't move because she knows that the blade will fly through her body because she is made of water. However, Unexpectedly the water mage was hit by those blade. ''What? It hurts Juvia''

''My blades attack the sense of pain directly, In other words, they are sensory blades''. Meredy stated.

Erza held her sword forward ''I see..You must be one of the seven kin''.

''I don't have to answer anything...Wiping out the enemy is my mission''

* * *

**Camp...**

Due to the circumstances, Lisanna and Levy went back to the camp to treat Gajeel.

Lisanna and Levy built a small tent type of thing and got some sleeping material for Gajeel. The Iron slayer is sleeping to recover his strength. ''He will be fine...but for Gajeel to get taken out like this..'' Levy claimed.

''Don't worry, at least he try his best'' Lisanna comforts.

''Where is Mirajane now?'' Levy asked. The dragon takeover mage wasn't sure at all ''I don't know...''.

Suddenly they heard footsteps ''Whose there!'' The solid script mage yelled.

It was a wounded Elfman carrying Evergreen. ''Hey...''

Lisanna ran to her brother ''Elfman! Are you okay?!''. Elfman wasn't looking too happy ''They're... too strong...I hate to say it, but they're too damn strong! There was nothing I can do...'' The mood suddenly turn saddening..

Lisanna also begin to cry watching her brother starting to tear up. Tear flow out of Elfman's eye ''I'm a failure of a Man! I wasn't able to protect my sister or my partner!''

Levy look at the sibling ''We have to become one... The exam had us all split up. it was just for a bit, but we were putting ourselves before our friends. But, we can't do that now! The enemy is extremely powerful! But we are Fairy Tail!'' Levy began to cry while giving her speech ''If we all combine our power... If we can act as one...There's no way we'll lose! Everyone please...join together as one...Please..''

Those word...went through all Fairy Tail's member head somehow...They can feel someone saying it.

Then two figure walk out of the forest ''That's right, we must not give up..''

Levy, Lisanna, and Elfman look at the approaching figure. It was Mirajane and Nuzzle.

Lisanna ran into Mirajane with open arms because she is glad to see her sister again ''Mira-nee! I thought something happen to you!'' sobbed the dragon mage.

''I'm here...Thank to Nuzzle for saving me'' Mirajane patted Lisanna's head to comfort her.

Elfman placed Evergreen under the tent so she can rest.

''Well, there's no time for me to rest'' Nuzzle took a look around the camp and then began to walk away from the camp.

''Wait, where are you going?'' Mirajane asked. ''We just got back, you should heal up first.''

Nuzzle paused and didn't look back ''Oh don't worry about me, There are some things I need to take care of'' Nuzzle claimed ''Beside I need to protect the guild, I can't just sit around and watch as those bastard hurt my friends''

The lightning mage continue walking away.

''Fine! Promise me one thing!'' Mirajane raise her volume as her cheek turned pink. The lightning mage didn't stop walking.

''Make sure...you come back safely...please..'' The demon mage mumbled the last part.

Nuzzle smiled but he hidden it since he didn't turn around. The Lightning mage walk away from the camp giving the Fairy Tail's members a simple wave of his hand. _''Oh...I will...''_

* * *

**(skip skip Kain skip skip)(But I admit, he crack me up LOL)**

Long story short

Gray split up with Cana and Lucy...Lucy found out where Mavis' grave is..

Lucy was put to sleep by Cana...Cana left Lucy behind

Lucy wake up and encounter Kain...Kain overpowered Lucy...

Lucy ran away and found Natsu fighting Ultear. Kain caught up and let Ultear escape..

Natsu and Lucy vs Kain. Kain overpowered them. Natsu was trapped under rocks

Lucy was getting beaten up by Kain.

Natsu use the doll that control Lucy and fight Kain.

Natsu burn the doll's hand and give to Happy and Happy flew in the sky with full speed and the Fire spread throughout the doll's body.

Lucy was surrounded by Flame and drop kick Kain.

Kain was Defeat

**(So much work)**

* * *

**Later...**

After defeating Kain, Natsu and Lucy decide to regroup with the others, so they went to meet up with Wendy and the wounded master of Fairy Tail.

''Isn't that Natsu and Lucy?'' Rika point in a certain direction. Natsu and Lucy was running to them.

''I'm back!'' Natsu shouted to catch the exceeds and the sky mage's attention.

''Welcome back Natsu-san and Lucy-san'' Wendy greeted.

''How's the Master doing?'' Lucy asked. ''I can't tell yet'' Carla claimed. ''His wounds are just too severe, I suppose but it's strange... I don't sense that his life is in danger'' Lily stated.

''Maybe there's some secret to this so-called 'Sacred Ground'...'' Carla claimed.

Rika's ear start to twitch ''Someone is coming''.

Out of nowhere, Mest appear out of thin air. ''It's you'' Lily glanced. ''Where'd you run off to, jerk?'' Natsu rudely asked.

''Isn't he Mest, from the Magic Council?'' Lucy questioned.

''My real name is Doranbolt'' Doranbolt said.

''Doranbolt-san?'' Wendy stood up from the ground.

''You don't need to worry, Wendy. I've come to rescue you!'' Doranbolt stated.

The exceed let out a gasp because of what he said.

''With my magic, I can evacuate just the Fairy Tail members from this island.'' Doranbolt claimed. ''If you can figure out where everyone is somehow...''

''Tch Gonna have to pass on that'' Natsu said stubbornly. Even Doranbolt was shock to hear those words.

''Why do we have to ask the Magic Council to save us, huh?'' Carla asked.

''This is a problem for our guild, and we're gonna deal with these guys ourselves'' Lily confirmed.

''That's not it! If the headquarters finds out what's going on, There's a good chance they'll fire on the island!'' Doranbolt claimed as he yell at the Fairy Tail's member.

Happy panicked ''They're gonna shoot Etherion again?!''. ''Don't you guys ever learn'' Lucy wasn't amused.

''Etherion?'' Rika and Lily asked. ''I've heard rumors...It's some destructive magic that's seriously powerful.'' Carla explained.

''It struck us while we were at the Tower of Heaven'' Happy stated. ''Well it sound disgustingly powerful'' Rika stated. ''I'm impressed that you survived it'' Lily was amazed.

''We got lucky because the lacrima absorbed it all'' Happy sighed.

''If they fire that on us now...'' Wendy worries. ''We can't be sure what will happen, can we?'' Lucy stated.

''Then we just have to finish things up first and fast'' Natsu crosses his arms. ''Doesn't matter I won't leave until they pay for what they done''.

''Makarov's down! and Grimoire Heart still has fearsome people left! There's no way you can win!'' Doranbolt shouted since Natsu was being stubborn.

''Hey, now... We got some fearsome people ourselves. So are you really going to blow up the whole island?'' Natsu claimed.

''This island is our guild's sacred ground!'' Wendy have tear forming in her eyes. ''The grave of the founding master is here, too! I couldn't take you attacking this place''

''I can't believe this! If you do that, you won't get away with it!'' Lucy stated.

''We're gonna protect the guild!'' Happy bravely said. ''I don't want to abandon my friends'' Rika mumble.

''Trying to threaten us? The Magic Council? you're just an wizard guild'' Doranbolt insulted.

Natsu snapped and punched Doranbolt across the face. Everyone's eye just widen at what the Fire mage have done. ''Now Listen carefully, you! I don't give a crap whether it's Grimoire Heart or the Magic Council.'' Natsu's face turn serious ''Anyone who lays a hand on our guild is the enemy! I'll destroy them all!''

The atmosphere has gotten silent and Doranbolt was left speechless. Dark clouds were forming above the island.

Wendy is a sky mage, so she felt something wrong _''This air... I feel a storm coming...''_

* * *

**Back to Erza and Juvia...**

Juvia fall down into the water due to the damage from Meredy.

''Juvia! are you alright? Putting aside the fact we used up our magic power for the exam,... I can't believe we're having such a hard time when it's two against one!'' Erza claimed.

Meredy stared at Juvia ''Number 13..''

Stand back. I will defeat her.'' The re-equip mage told the water mage. Erza change into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor.**

''Erza Scarlet..You are number 4'' Meredy said. Erza dashes toward the pink hair mage ''Number 4 of what?''

''The fourth most important member to kill, by my reckoning'' Meredy explained. She summon more magic swords and send it flying at Erza.

Erza easily deflect all of them with her sword. ''Foolishness''

''It is quite important'' Meredy claims. She send more magic sword at the grounded Water mage. The attack wounded Juvia even more and it cause her to scream in pain.

Erza was angered ''Why are you aiming for Juvia!'' Erza kept swing her sword at Meredy. ''Number 13 is weak trash, so better to clean it up first!'' Meredy claimed. The sensory mage kept attacking Juvia with her magic swords. Juvia was screaming in pain multiple time.

''Hang in there Juvia!'' Erza stated.

''Number 3 is Gildarts, but he no longer seems to be on the island, Number 2 is Makarov, however he seems to have been defeated by Lord Hades'' Meredy stated.

Erza was shock to hear ''The master is number 2?!'' Erza kept deflecting the incoming blades. ''Are you saying there's someone more important than the master?''.

Meredy's face turn cold ''Number 1 is Gray... Gray Fullbuster!''. ''What?'' Erza was confused herself. Juvia twitched a little bit after hearing Gray's name.

''Why Gray?'' Erza demanded for an answer.

Power flow throughout Meredy's body ''He's...the man who killed Ultear's mother. He caused Ultear to suffer! He's the man who hurt my Ultear! I'll never forgive him! I'll tear him limb from limb!'' She summon a large amount of magic blade at once.

The magic swords surrounded Erza ''Oh crap!''. A spiral of water surround Erza and Deflect all the magic swords. Both Erza and Meredy was caught off guard.

Then it start to rain. Juvia stood up from the Water...''Never forgive?'' There was a dark energy feeling around her. ''That is Juvia's line...Whose life were you planning to take, was it?''

Meredy start to feel fear. Erza turn around to look at Juvia. ''Huh?''

''What's with her? She's only number 13'' Meredy stated. Even Erza don't know what to do ''C-Calm down, Juvia!''.

Dark blue Aura was forming from her body. ''Calm... down? This woman is aiming for Gray-sama and for some irrational reason.'' Juvia walk over to Meredy in a creepy way. ''Um, but... Do you think... Juvia can stay calm? Juvia will never forgive this girl!'' The water beneath Meredy began to spin and rise up to attack Meredy.

Meredy crashes into the tree from the force from the water. Juvia was ready to fight that she dash across the water with great speed. **''****Water Nebula!****'' **Juvia created two columns of water, which rotate around each other that form a helix and pushes Meredy into the air.

Erza was amazed by Juvia's performance. _''Juvia...She's like a totally different person than the one I fought during the exam...''_

''Her strong feelings for her loved one become her strength...''

Erza felt a chill down her spine because of how powerful Juvia is now. _''This is Juvia's true power...''._

Juvia was knocking Meredy around everywhere. ''Erza-san, please leave this to Juvia! Hurry and find Wendy and the others. And Gray-sama, as well''

Erza canceled her armor and change it back to her bikini form. ''Understood. I'll leave this to you!'' Erza ran out of the area.

''I won't let number 4 get away!'' Meredy summon magic sword. But before she can send it flying at Erza, Juvia summon two water tower and slam it into Meredy.

Meredy jump into the air **''****Maguilty Lese!****'' **materializes and sends forth long yellow blades towardsJuvia. Juvia counter the attack **''****Water Slicer****'' **The attack collides with Meredy's attack.

* * *

**At the mean time...**

Gray was wondering in the forest and he found Ultear carrying Zeref. When he place his eyes on Ultear...He felt something familiar. Gray decide to follow her without her noticing.

The Ice Mage stalk Ultear _''She looks like her...Like my teacher, Ul...''  
_  
Gray was lurking through the bushes _''Who the hell is she''._

Soon enough it began to rain while Gray was following Ultear.

''It's raining...'' Ultear stated as she carry Zeref.

Gray was hiding behind a tree _''Where is she heading to..Their main camp? Where Grimoire Heart's master is?''_

* * *

**Somewhere...**

''Oh damn, It's raining'' Akira stated. ''So what?'' The resting Azuma asked.

''Nothing really, I'm still surprise that you're quite beat up. For you'' Akira claimed.

''Mhm..It prove that I fought someone strong'' Azuma answered. ''Someone strong...I can see a few potential in this guild but none is worth my time...'' Akira stated.

''You seem to be underestimating Fairy Tail...'' Azuma stated. ''Their weapon is not their magic power, but the ability to turn their conviction into a blade..''.

''I'm not quite sure what that mean, But I'm looking forward for what's going to happen next..'' Akira stood up ''But whatever you just said, sounds like Meldy in some ways''.

* * *

**Juvia's and Meredy's showdown continue...(By the way does it matter if Meldy or Meredy?)**

Right now, Juvia and Meredy are having a stare down. ''Weird..Even though it's the same human, Gray...One holds hatred and the other holds love..Though it's the same person, the different feelings cause him to be seen differently.'' Meredy claimed.

''It's natural'' Juvia claimed ''A symbol of individuality. It's what makes us human.''

''I am lucky. I came here for the purpose of killing Gray. And I was able to meet with a person who feels strongly for Gray.'' Meredy stated.

''What does that suppose to mean!'' Juvia asked Fiercely. ''Your feelings for Gray will kill him!'' Meredy stated. ''Juvia...I will show you a little bit of heaven, and a great sea of despair! Now think of him! Picture the one you love...''

Juvia's heart start to beat faster _''Gray-sama''._ What she doesn't know, she fell into Meredy's trap.

''There it is!'' Meredy raise her hand **''****Sensory Link****'' **Magic surround Juvia and she screamed. A part of the magic was send into another location...

**Gray...(Here's the pain of going back and forth Q.Q)**

The magic flew to Gray's hand ''What? What's this pain'' Gray look at his wrist, there was a pattern there.

**Juvia**_.._

Juvia's wrist also have the same pattern as Gray.

''Lost Magic...Maguilty Sense!'' Meredy told Juvia her magic.

''What have you done?'' Juvia asked. 'Juvia and Gray's senses are now one'' Meredy explained. ''I can only connect them if one's feeling for the other is strong enough.''

For some odd reason, Juvia thought of it a different way and her Face turn bright red. ''J-Juvia and Gray-sama are...one?!'' Juvia cover her cheek with her hands. ''Your senses, anyway'' Meredy said disappointly.

**While at Gray~**

Gray's face was bright red as well ''What the hell is going on! I'm all light headed all of a sudden?''

**Back to Juvia..(Uhh This is going to annoying LOL)**

''Feels good, doesn't it?'' Meredy stated. ''Your two senses are fully linked together''

Juvia was shaking left and right ''Juvia is in heaven! Juvia will die in agony!''

''But, this magic only shares pain!'' Meredy attacked Juvia and it hit her.

**Gray again.**

Gray screamed in pain due to the sharing of the pain.

Ultear hear the scream from Gray and she turn around.

**Juvia!**

''All the pain you experience is felt by Gray.'' Meredy stated.

''No...You're trying to hurt Gray-sama?'' Juvia snapped again and she dash through Meredy. ''Impossible Her magic power continues to rise? She was this powerful? Her feelings are giving her strength. Then I'll show you the power of feeling myself!'' Meredy caused magic on herself. **''****Three Spread Sensory Link!****'' **

While Meredy is causing the spell, Juvia launches a punch directly at Meredy and she was send crashing into the rocks. Then suddenly, Juvia feel the urge of pain going through her stomach as well and it cause her to scream in pain. ''Why is Juvia hurt too?''

**Gray..**

''W-What in the world?'' Gray clutches onto his stomach because of the pain.

**Juvia.**

''If it's for Ultear... I don't need this life of mine!'' Meredy claimed. ''I used you as a relay, and now I am linked to my target. ''Juvia, Gray, and my senses are all linked together. Now, no matter which one of us dies, Gray will die, too! This is the dead-end of despair. The dead-end of Gray's life!''

Juvia is shocked of what's going on._ '' Juvia is linked with Gray-sama and her senses..'' _''Craziness...That mean that you'd die as well!''

''That's right..This is my conviction!'' Meredy stated ''It's over.. The three of us can do nothing but die.''

**Gray..**

_''What is this pain? and my feet are cold!..Someone's senses are flowing into me.'' _Gray have a moment of realization, He look at his wrist again _''Is this what's doing it? When did I get stuck with it? Damn it..''_

Ultear continue to carry Zeref and Walk.

_''I'm going to lose sight of them because of this!''_

**Juvia..**

_''Something seems to be pressing against Juvia's back'' _Juvia thought_ ''This is Gray-sama's sense of touch, perhaps?''_

''He's leaning his back against something. Now that I am linked with Gray, I have no need to fight anyone, anymore!'' Meredy claim as she summon two magic sword and put it near her neck ''All I need to do is kill myself.''

Juvia ran toward her ''Wait!''

''I am not afraid of death!'' Meredy was about to kill herself.

Juvia quickly thought of something _''Sorry Gray-sama'' _She summon water over her left hand and hit her own left leg with it.

Meredy felt the pain from Juvia's attack and she kneel down on the ground and the magic sword missed her and canceled out.

Gray also felt the pain.

Both of the two mage are holding onto their leg. Meredy struggle to stand up ''You..your own leg?''

''Maguility sense will link the pain, but it can't link the injury itself...'' Meredy explained. ''The only way to stop me is to kill me! But the one special exception to this magic is that death itself is linked.''

''The lives of those that have been linked are one'' Meredy continue to speak. ''And yet, you still plan on fighting it?! The only path we three have left is to die...''

Juvia start to speak ''There is another way.. All three of us can live! Even when defeating our opponents, Fairy Tail wizards do not take their lives!''

''Naive fool!'' Meredy summon another swords. ''I am going to kill Gray for Ultear's sake!''

''Not as long as Juvia is here! You'll be out of commission soon enough!'' Juvia struggle to walk forward but she's doing it anyway.

Meredy was screaming on top of her lungs.

**(Skipping flashback)**

Juvia destroyed the sword then give Meredy a hug. Juvia was sobbing.

''What...is this?'' Meredy wasn't sure why Juvia hugged her ''Why? Why are you crying?''

Juvia slowly back away ''You have happiness, too!'' Juvia sated ''You have people precious to you, too!''

_''Impossible''_ Meredy was in a state of shock. _''It's not just our senses that are linked, but our emotions, too?''_

Tears flow down Juvia's face ''Live..Juvia...will live, too...Juvia will live for the people she loves! You're the same! If you have love, you've got to keep on living!''

_''Love?'' _Meredy thought to herself. _''No..'' _Then the word from Juvia echo in her head _''Live...'' ''If I link my emotions any more with this woman...The tears of love and vigor...These feelings are...'' _Meredy began to cry too.

Juvia hugged Meredy once more as they kneel to the ground. Meredy cancel the Sensory Link and then fall into the water ''I cannot fight you..''

Juvia was exhausted as well ''Gray-sama will never run, nor hide'' Juvia fall into the water.

* * *

**(now that's done..Time for a skip)**

Gray was released from the Sensory Link.

Gray realized he was busted and Ultear found him.

Both mage stare at each other.

Ultear told Gray that's she is Ul's daughter.

Gray was shocked.

Ultear did some convincing.

Gray believed her.

**(Ta-dahh)**

* * *

**After refusing Doranbolt's offer...**

Natsu's group are camping out in a sort of cave from the rain storm. Lucy and Wendy had their clothes changed thank to Vigor.

Natsu and Happy are staring at the rain from inside their cave then Lucy walk up.

''The rain isn't stopping, is it?'' Lucy asked.

Wendy said while changing ''I hope Carla, Lily and Rika are okay...''.

Outside, Carla was the only one returning. Natsu notice her and spoke up ''Hey, Carla , Where's Lily and Rika?''

''We found our camp along the way'' Carla stated. ''Gajeel and Evergreen are in critical condition.''

''Who else is there?'' Natsu asked. ''As I recall, Mirajane, Levy, Elfman, and Lisanna''.

After hearing Lisanna's name, Natsu felt relieved _''Thank God''._

''Lily said he's going to stay with them and so is Rika'' Carla claimed. ''We also found Grimoire Heart's ship by the eastern shore''.

''Do you think we should head to the camp?'' Lucy suggested. ''I hope we find Cana too..''

''Right, I think it'd be for the best for us all to join together'' Wendy came out from behind the rock in new clothes.

''Alright then, Next destination, Camp'' Natsu stated. The fire mage walk over to Makarov and pick him up. ''I'll take gramps''.

''I...'' Doranbolt was about to speak but Natsu interrupted him ''Stop the Magic council''

''We'll take care of Grimoire Heart and Zeref, don't worry.'' Lucy claimed.

''Just stop them from attacking the island, please!'' Wendy begged.

Doranbolt shot them down ''Not a chance...''

''Fine, but buy us some time at least'' Natsu stated ''Countin' on you''

Doranbolt stood up ''That's not what I meant! I want to know exactly how you're going to manage to overcome this!'' Doranbolt said in a furious voice.

Natsu didn't really have an answer ''By going all out, I'm a Fairy Tail member, Nothing will stop me''.

Doranbolt just watches as Natsu's group leave the cave. Doranbolt has a shock expression on his face. _''They're crazy''_

* * *

**Somewhere...**

Nuzzle was walking around the island, trying to look for anyone.

''Where the heck is anyone?'' Nuzzle said out loud. He continue to walk.

''You're the guy from before...'' a voice spoke out.

Nuzzle goes into a battle stance ''Who's there?''

A figure was coming out of a tree. _''Oh jeez...him again''_ Nuzzle thought to himself.

''I'm here to finish what we started'' Azuma claimed.

''What did we start?'' Nuzzle asked.

Azuma come out completely from the tree ''I'm here to fight, we never finished, you're the coward who ran''.

Those word tick Nuzzle off ''Me? Coward? Right, Don't worry I'm here to give you a payback of what you did to my friend'' The Lightning dragon slayer crack his knuckles.

''Now then, let's get started'' Azuma commanded.

* * *

**At the camp...**

''Natsu and the others are coming here?'' Lisanna was happy to hear that.

''With Lu-chan and Wendy, right?'' Levy asked.

Lily raise his paw ''Indeed, Unless something has happened, Carla should be leading them here.''

''Thanks goodness'' Mirajane stated. ''We have a lot of injured here''.

''Yeah, If we were attacked by the enemy, we'd be in trouble!'' Lisanna claimed.

''They should also be bringing the wounded Master here'' The black exceed stated.

''They even got the Master...'' Levy notice Rika just standing in the rain. ''What's wrong Rika?''

''Something...doesn't feel right...I feel a powerful magic power on this island... It's...feels dark...'' Rika claimed.

''No matter what is it, We're never going to give up!'' Levy comfort Rika but she was still unsure of what's going to happen.

Levy look at her fist ''As long as we all work together, I'm sure...'' Levy stated.

Then there was someone approaching the camp... He step on the puddle of water to get their attention, It was Akira.

''There is a camp here huh?'' Akira walk toward them. ''I hope you're ready to fight..''

''This is bad, Can I support myself in battle mode?'' Lily said to himself ''This guy is tough...'' Lily change into his battle form once more.

Rika change into her neko form as well and took a battle stance.

_''Me, Levy, Lily, Rika too...We're at a struggle of our low magic power!'' _Lisanna thought to herself. _''Please hurry...Natsu...''_

* * *

**Natsu's group...**

Natsu and his nakama is all rushing to the camp. They are going as fast as possible.

''Will Doranbolt be okay?'' Wendy is worry since they left him alone.

''Just leave that guy'' Carla suggested.

''I'm worried about Cana as well'' Lucy hope she's okay. ''Where did we get separated?''

''I hope she's at the camp.'' Happy stated.

Natsu came to a stop because there was someone walking toward them. ''Someone's there''

The pressure from the approaching man scared Natsu's group ''What is this magic power?!'' Wendy felt unsafe.

He was a tall man with his hair tied into a ponytail to expose his forehead. He wears a large, bright-colored overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms out of its sleeves.

The rain is falling hard near him. ''Why is it raining so hard only near him?!'' Carla felt the power from the man.

Happy was shaking slightly ''My skin is all tingly...''

''Who the hell are you?!'' Natsu demanded for an answer.

''Can you fly...?'' The man said. ''No, not yet'' he begin to make a hand motion. When he make the hand motion, The rain just stopped in mid air **''****Fall****'' **The rain is falling heavily again but this time, Natsu and them was being pushed down into the ground. It seem like the man increased the gravity around their area.

''I can't move!'' Carla was being forced down by the gravity. ''Gravity?'' Happy murmur out.

* * *

**Camp...**

The gravity was so powerful that the Fairy Tail Member from the camp can feel it. ''What was that?!'' Levy asked.

''Amazing magic power...'' Lisanna seem worry now.

''There's a monster even worse than him?!'' Lily stated.

''Oh no...That was the power I was feeling...'' Rika mumbled.

''Oh man, I guess they send out Bluenote..'' Akira stated ''Was it really necessary...?''

**Nuzzle**

''What? What is that power?'' Nuzzle asked.

''Bluenote has arrived, it seems.'' Azuma stated. ''This war is over, I suppose. This island will be left lifeless''

''Huh?''

* * *

**Back to Natsu...**

''Look here...'' Bluenote start to speak ''I don't really care about Fairy Tail, or Zeref...''

Natsu was struggling to get up, so he just gave him a look.

Bluenote continue ''But there is one thing here that I want.''

.

''Where is the grave of Fairy Tail's found master, Mavis Vermilion?''

* * *

**A.N I'm DONE! I will explain to you guys why this chapter took FOREVER. As you read the beginning A.N I have Exams and Regents...God it was painful. Also, ALOT of stuff happen with my computer and it make me restart my work a lot of times... So Like I wrote up to 3k words then the freaking computer drop it back to 400 OMG. So I restarted after reaching 2k word. IT HAPPEN AGAIN.**

**I kind of lost my motivation because of those incident. Q.Q I hope you all enjoy this chapter...This is one of the most PAINFUL one I have to make. This is why I slowly work on this chapter. I wonder who out there, have the same incident that I have? I hope this never happens again. If it does...Expect it to come out 2 more week later because this will kill my motivation. Okay...Stay tune for chapter 13 of the~~~WAIT**

**I got my fren to make another art for Nuzzle without his cloak Here's the link**

nuznali. deviantart art/Nuzzle-from-The-Fated-Encounter-without-Cloak-o3o-542354943

**Now stay tune for chapter 13 of~~ The Fated Encounter~~**

**Date Finished: 6/29/15**


	13. Chapter 13: Powers

Back again, Once again, another chapter for the fans~. Jeez I'm so bad at rhyming cough cough. This will either be a long or short chapter...or medium depends how you see it. By the way, I want to go on an anime spree :3, It would be nice for some of you guise to recommend me some anime. please~. Since it's summer, I won't have much to do but to write...but I'm lazy :D. Okay I'm done here ...Anyway~~

~~Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

A.N=**(Text)**

Speech= ''Text''

Thoughts= ''_Text_''

Skill names= **''****Text****''**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Powers**

After getting attacked by Bluenote, Natsu's team is lying on the ground.

''Damn you... what the hell are you after?'' Natsu asked.

''I asked you already. Where is Mavis' grave?'' Bluenote asked once again.

''We don't know, either!'' Lucy lied since she was the one that found out.

''The grave of the founding Master?'' Wendy wasn't sure why he want to know where is the grave.

''That grave is sacred to us, Even if we know, We won't tell you!'' Lucy blurt out. Then there was a magic circle on top of Lucy that pushes Lucy into the ground.

''Hang on Lucy!'' Natsu turn to Bluenote ''Dam you''

''The sparkle of fairies...'' Bluenote's eye widen ''Fairy Glitter! It's said to be on par with Fairy Law. One of your guild's 3 Grand Spells, Am I right?''

Being clueless the fire mage is..''What? I got no idea what you're talking about!'' Natsu was being pushed down by Gravity as well. ''I-I'm being crushed!''

''That sparkle is merciless light that cannot stand the presence of enemies'' Bluenote stated.

''We don't know!'' Happy said but then he was forced down by gravity. ''Hang in there, Happy!'' Carla said.

''I want that magic'' Bluenote continued.

Natsu was trying to get up ''I am... the son of Igneel! I won't... be grounded...'' Natsu was using all his energy to stand up from the gravity. ''...so easily!'' Natsu finally stood with the Gravity being forced down on him.

The Fire mage began to run in that gravity.

Wendy and Lucy was impressed ''He's running in this gravity, impressive.''

''It seems that spell is sealed at Mavis' grave...Will you tell me where it is?'' Bluenote asked. The Fire mage was running at Bluenote with his fire ignited. Then he jumped while he was ready to launch a punch **''****Iron Fist of the...****'' **Natsu seem to run into an invisible wall and it pushed him back into the ground.

''Not listening?'' Bluenote stated.

''Natsu!'' Happy yelled. ''Oh, no...'' Wendy was worried. ''What is he?'' Lucy questioned.

Bluenote look around the area and he spotted the Master of Fairy Tail ''Is that Makarov lying over there? Oh... I should just ask him.''

''Stop!'' Natsu stood up once again. '' Don't you dare try laying a hand on Gramps! You won't get away with...'' Natsu stopped mid sentence because the gravity got heavy again.

''Stay down and shut up, you brats'' Bluenote use his magic on all of the Fairy Tail member in the area. ''Or should I just crush you all right now?''

_''What do we do...he's too strong...'' _Wendy thought to herself.

''Somebody...please'' Lucy mumble.

Bluenote walk closer to the group. Just then...a yelling voice ''Is it you!?''. It was Cana, the card magic mage.

''Cana!'' the Fairy Tail member said as they noticed Cana.

She was standing on a face statue and then she jump with some card in her hands. ''You ain't gonna hurt my friends anymore!'' the card mage threw the shining cards at Bluenote.

Bluenote raised 1 hand and all the card missed the target. While coming down, the card mage is headed toward Bluenote, her arm was glowing light **''****Fairy...****''**

''Light?'' Carla said. ''What's that magic?'' happy asked. Everyone seem to be shocked.

_''You got to be kidding me'' _Bluenote thought to himself. Then he use his magic and Cana was forced down by gravity. Cana was stopped.

''The magic you have...'' Bluenote noticed what magic was it.

''Don't tell me... Fairy Glitter?'' Carla figured.

Cana stood up at look at Lucy ''Lucy...I'm sorry that I left you behind, I don't have any excuse for it'' Cana apologized ''I'm really sorry.''

''Just, believe me now. If I can hit him with this magic, I can beat him!'' Cana claimed.

''Wow! Did you get it at the grave?'' Lucy asked.

After hearing the grave, Natsu quickly reacted ''WHAT?! S-she was at the grave?'' Natsu turned disappointed ''Don't tell me the exam...''

Cana interrupted Natsu ''let's put that aside for now, Help me beat this guy, Natsu''

''What do I do?'' Natsu asked. ''Keep his attention while I gather up the magic power...'' Cana ordered.

Bluenote extent both his arm to his sides and create 2 magic circle. He use gravity to put Cana and Natsu away. Cana got back on her feet.

''There is no one who can move under my power of gravity'' Bluenote claimed. He make the whole area under his gravity. ''I never would have thought the magic I was searching for would just show up in front of me.''

''Fairy Glitter. I will be taking that spell'' Bluenote demanded.

''Only those in our guild can use this magic! You won't be able to use it!'' Cana claimed.

''If you trace back the origins of magic, all magic first began with a single spell. Every type of magic originally came from just one'' Bluenote explain.

_''Just one magic?'' _ Lucy thought to herself _''I feel like I've heard that somewhere before...''_

Bluenote lift up Cana with gravity ''Those who get close enough to the depths of magic are able to use every type of magic''. Cana felt like she was being crushed by gravity that she start screaming in pain. ''Let me ask you, instead... Can a little girl like you actually use Fairy Glitter?''

Cana struggle to talk ''Of course I can!''

''It's an extremely difficult spell that gathers and concentrates sunlight and moonlight, There's no way someone like you could use it!'' Bluenote claimed. He close his fist and Cana was being crushed even more. '' Don't worry. I'll take good care of that magic for you''

Natsu can't stand watching his Nakama getting hurt, so he summon fire in his mouth then dig his head under the ground. **''Roar of the Fire Dragon!''  
**The ground beneath Natsu start to scatter with flame.

''Outta my way, trash!'' Bluenote pushes Natsu back with the rest of the member in that direction.

''Nice Natsu, I can use this magic...Gather to me, O river of Light led by the Fairies...'' Cana's right arm start to glow in light _''Because I'm a fairy tail member...'' _She thought to herself while casting the spell. Extreme yellow aura raise into the dark stormy sky.

''The sky is shining...'' Wendy described. ''No, It's from the other side...'' Lucy stated. ''The stars themselves are shining!''

Cana continue casting ''Shine down! To wipe out the fangs of evil!'' A ring of light was created. **''****Fairy Glitter!****'' **The ring of light rush down to Bluenote and surrounds him. Cana let out a battle cry as the ring of light tightens around Bluenote.

Lucy cover herself ''What an incredible light''. Wendy was doing the same ''That's one of the guild's 3 grand spells!''

''Disappear!'' Cana shouted.

Bluenote slam his hand onto the ground **''****Fall!****'' **He gather all the light into one spot and the magic was canceled. All the member was shocked as Cana falls on her back. Bluenote began to talk ''You call that Fairy Glitter? Don't make me laugh. It doesn't matter how powerful the magic. If the user is worthless, this is the result''.

_''No...'' _Cana thought to herself.

Bluenote walk up closer ''Did you know? I can still take that magic even after I kill you.''

Cana was crying, believing she had fail ''I _don't have enough power...''_

Natsu was reaching out for her but he was trap in the gravity. So was Lucy and Wendy. ''Cana!''

''I wasn't able to fly today, again. You will fall down to hell''

At this point, Cana has given up, She shut her eyes and let the tear fall down.

Bluenote extended his hand, Then another hand from a different person reached out. Within a second, Bluenote was sent flying backward.

Everything seemed to be slowed down for everyone, As the arriving mage save Cana.

Bluenote reach the ground and use his hand to stop the force, and to keep his balance. Once he stopped, He doesn't look happy at all.

Cana take a closer look at the man who saved her, She felt more tear as she look up at her father standing in front of her. Gildarts looked piss off.

Natsu and the other start to cheer ''Gildarts!''

_''F-Father..'' _Cana thought to herself.

Gildarts start to talk ''Get away from this place''. Natsu wasn't sure why Gildarts told him to leave ''What!''

Then White Aura surrounds Gildarts as if he's going full strength.

On the opposite side, Bluenote has dark purple aura surrounding him. Both mage are staring each other down.

''I've never seen Gildarts this angry.'' Happy stated. ''The tension in the air is incredible!'' Carla claimed.

Gildarts run toward the gravity mage. Bluenote flipped the ground below Gildarts upside down. Gildarts use his Crash magic to turn the platform he was on into pieces.

Gildarts dive down with his fist, while Bluenote jumped and launches a punch himself. Their fist collide and created a strong air pressure that everyone in that area felt it. They also began to get blown away.

Natsu face planted into some rocks ''My Nose!'' The Fire mage rolled around covering his face.

''H-How much magic power do they both have?!'' Wendy said as she try to get up.

Bluenote's cape was off ''I was pushed back? Me!?''. Gildarts still have that serious look in his face.

''Maybe we should get away from here, like he said..'' Wendy suggested. ''Yeah, Let's...But...'' Lucy turn to Cana. ''Let's go...We would just get in Gildarts' way here..''.

However Natsu was amazed by Gildarts that he wanted to stay to watch ''Wow! I wanna see this fight!''. Lucy try to pull him ''Come on! We're leaving ,Natsu!''. Wendy carry the master on her back.

Cana side glanced at Gildarts with worries _''Becareful, Father.''._

Therefore, Natsu and the other left the battlefield as Gildarts and Bluenote remains.

There was a moment of silent between those two while they left. ''It was a very important exam...It meant much more to the kids than the adults knew. The determination of those kids to step out into tomorrow...You trampled all over it!''

* * *

**Natsu's team after they left..**

''Dammit! I wanted to watch until the end of their fight!'' Natsu complained. He was carrying the master for Wendy since she doesn't seem to have the strength.

''Regrouping with everyone in the camp is our priority!'' Lucy claimed.

''Yeah, It would be better..'' Wendy agreed. ''We've got to regroup and prepare for what's to come'' Carla suggested.

''I'm sure Mest-san...I mean, Doranbolt-sam will surely help us!'' Wendy stated. ''That Guy?'' Carla mumble.

Lucy walk closer to Cana ''Are you okay, Cana?''. ''Yeah...Thanks'' Cana replied.

Then there was screaming coming from the direction they're heading to. Natsu's eye widen as he knows who voice was that. ''Lucy! Take care of the Master!'' Natsu gave Lucy the master to carry.

''Wait! What's going on?'' Lucy asked.

''No time to ask, I'm going there first!'' Natsu start to run to the camp.

As he runs, he only have one thought _''Lisanna! I swear who ever put their hands on her!''_

* * *

**At the camp...**

The fairy tail members that's at the camp is facing an enemy. Lisanna, Rika, Lily, Mirajane, and Levy are facing the Phantom Assassin, Akira. They are struggling to keep up.

Lisanna was wounded as she falls on the ground.

''Lisanna!'' Levy ran up in front of Lisanna to protect her. Even Lily ran out of power and return to his smaller form ''I'm...out of power..''

Akira was walking up with his Katana in hand ''I don't really like fighting wounded but I have to eliminate you all, Fairy Tail...''.

''You're just picking on the weak!'' Levy stated. ''Is this how you do things?''

''That's what you think, But I got things to do..'' Akira raise his Katana in the air.

Mirajane use her remaining power to transform **''****Takeover: Satan Soul!****''**. _''I can only stay in this form for 2 minute...I have to make it count!'' _Mirajane dashes while she prepare to launch her fist.

Akira blocked the punch with his Katana. He back-step and then dash forward and punched the Demon mage. Mirajane flew up into the air _''I can't see any magic except for my physical strength to save my magic...What should I do!''._

''Use your magic!'' someone said.

It was Freed and Bickslow arriving at the scene. Levy hyped up ''Freed! Bickslow! You came back!''.

''Yeah we noticed the signal flare and we immediately turned back with Gildarts'' Freed explained.

Lisanna stood up while holding her left arm ''Gildarts is back, too?'' She said in a happy tone.

''More trouble...'' Akira raise his hand in the air and point out his index and middle finger. **''****Dark Force: Pulse****'' **5 Dark aura'd sphere formed and headed for the incoming mages.

Freed and Bickslow jumped away to avoid the attack. **''****Baryon Formation!****'' **A powerful magical beam was fired at Akira.

**''****Blade of Deflection****'' **The Katana's blade was cover in white light and it split the magical beam in half.

''Just as planned!'' Freed used this opportunity to summon a rune around Akira. ''Ah Crap.'' Akira stated.

''Mira! I'll release the rune as soon as your attack get close!'' Freed commanded.

''Got it!'' Mirajane put both hands above her head _''This is going to destructive...'' _Mirajane form a sphere of Darkness Magic in her hands and gather a sufficient amount of Magic. ''All or nothing!''. Mirajane finished charging and aim at Akira while he was still stuck in rune **''****Satanic Blast!****'' **A large beam with massive dark darkness energy was fired at Akira.

Since the beam get close ''Release!'' Freed cancel his rune and the blast hit Akira with full force.

After the blast finished, Mirajane drop to her knee and her transformation canceled due to her lack of energy.

''Did it work?'' Freed asked. As the smoke dissipate, no one was there anymore.

''Of course not'' a figure stand behind Freed. Freed turn around and saw Akira still here ''How!''. Akira was hurt by the attack but it doesn't seem like he took the full force of it.

''Last second escape'' Akira forced palm Freed's stomach and sent him flying into a tree.

''Bastard!'' Bickslow was about to launch a punch. Akira reacted faster and swing his Katana upward, He sliced Bickslow's helmet in half. Bickslow paused and didn't move ''Fast..''

Akira smirked and he was preparing his attack **''****Assassinate!****'' **Multiple slashes connects to Bickslow and he scream in pain. Next thing you know, Bickslow was laying flat on the ground.

''Bickslow!'' Freed yelled. Akira was getting ready stab Bickslow to end his life and then...

''No!'' Lisanna yelled **''****Animal Soul: Cat****'' **Lisanna transform into her cat form and dashes toward Akira with her fist.

She hit Akira in the face and the phantom assassin did a flip to regain his balance ''I'm surprise...''

''You're not killing any of my friends!'' Lisanna return to her regular form, it seem like she ran out of magic as well.

''Then you're first'' Akira raise his Katana into the air.

Mirajane reached out but she's too far ''Lisanna! No!''.

Lisanna closes her eyes. Suddenly...

**''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****'' **A blast of fire separated Akira from Lisanna. Lisanna opened her eyes as she recognized who's attack was that ''Natsu!''

''If you lay a finger on her, I swear I'll kill you!'' Natsu was angry, There was rage expressed in his eyes.

''I'll back you up'' Freed raises up **''****Dark Ecriture: Darkness****'' ** Freed use this spell to change himself into a demonic creature.

**''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu didn't hesitate to attack Akira. The blast of fire rushes to the phantom assassin. The attack was blocked by Akira's katana with ease. ''What the hell is that sword made of!''

**''****Darkness Breath!****'' **Freed charges up dark energy and then created a highly destructive tornado. The rune mage thought the attack connected but... Akira was riding the Tornado.

''Oh no you don't'' Natsu ran close to the tornado **''****Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!****''** The fire mage stick his hand into the tornado and it start to spread around, It created a fiery vortex.

Akira escaped the Fire, Red outlined black lightning formed on his Katana. **(The things I said about 'Assassinate')**

**''****Phantom Blow!****'' **He swing his sword and created a large slash wave **(References to Bankai Form Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho from Bleach)**

The Slash wave sliced the Fiery Tornado in half and it continues to flies toward Natsu. Natsu jump away at the last second to avoid the attack. However Akira predicted him used another **Phantom Blow**.

While the other slash wave rushes at Natsu, The Fire mage doesn't know what to do. Then the attack was interrupted by a rune wall and it saved Natsu. Freed used his magic to protect Natsu.

While flew behind Akira without him noticing, surprisingly. **''****Darkness Flare Bomb!****'' **Freed created a sphere-like bomb from dark energy and slam it against Akira. The pressure from the attack sent Akira flying to the ground.

Natsu rushes to the spot where he thinks Akira is going to land. He ignited his fist on fire **''****Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu jumped and attempted to launch another punch at Akira while the phantom assassin is in mid air. Akira balanced himself in mid air and grabbed Natsu's Wrist and toss him into Freed.

''How can he fight like that!?'' Lisanna yelled while she and Mirajane watches the fight. ''The Seven Kins are no jokes..'' Mirajane claimed.

After a long combat, Freed was defeated and Natsu still stands. ''I can't keep up...'' Freed stated.

''Are you done?'' Akira asked like he was taunting the Fairy Tail members.

Natsu growled ''Bastard''. ''You can do it, Natsu!'' Lisanna cheered Natsu on to give him more fighting spirit.

Natsu side glanced at Lisanna _''I need to protect her! I must tap into 'that' power again''. _Natsu closes his eye and he concentrate.

Akira was curious on what's going to happen, so he let the Fire Mage do whatever he's doing.

Large flame erupted from Natsu's body. He had unleashed the power that he fought Zancrow with. ''Round 2''.

* * *

**Nuzzle vs. Azuma.**

''You must really want to fight me'' Nuzzle stated.

''I need strong opponent, All of your comrades should be getting destroyed by my allies right now'' Azuma stated.

''Oh? You're underestimating them'' Nuzzle clenches his fist. ''I know some Idiots out there that won't give up no matter what''.

Azuma let out a smirk, ''Perhaps, you think they can beat us'' Then he crosses his arms ''We already took out a few of your friends''.

''Well then, we shall return the favor and take out a few of you guys'' Nuzzle took a battle stance.

''Let see if I should call you a worthy opponent. I already beaten the Demon Mirajane'' Azuma claimed. ''I should consider myself lucky since I get to destroy you myself!.'' Azuma jump off the branch he was standing on.

''Yeah, It would, But It's not going to be that easy!'' The lightning mage created a lightning aura around himself.

* * *

**Back to camp..**

**''****Roar of the Fire Dragon!****'' **A blast of flame head toward the Phantom Assassin. The blast was better than the previous one. Akira dodged the attack from side stepping.

Natsu appear next to him like he predicted his movement. **''****Talons of the Fire Dragon!****'' **The Fire mage swing his fiery leg horizontally. Akira block it with his arm but the power was too great and it pushed him far back.

''Ha! Now this is more interesting'' Akira claimed. The Phantom assassin dash forward with his Katana in hand and perform fast slash movements.

Natsu carefully watch his movement to dodge all of them. Then one of the slashes make a small cut on Natsu's cheek. **''****Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Large stream of fire produced from each arms and Natsu spin in a spiral movement to use the fire to protect himself. This made Akira back away.

They are standing across each other while Natsu has blood falling down from the part where Akira cuts. Natsu wipe the blood off without taking his eyes off his opponent.

After staring each other down, Akira make the first move. Akira stomp on the ground **''****Speed Illusion!****''** With great speed, The Phantom Assassin created a dim light around himself. Natsu got into his blocking stance and Akira ran through the Fire mage. The attack forced Natsu to get off balance.

Akira continuously using the skill in a star pattern with Natsu in the middle. Natsu was taking many blows to his body. The Fire mage jump into the air and created a massive fire ball. **''****Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu toss the fire ball straight downward. Once the Fire hit the ground, it spread due to the ground stopping it force.

Akira was trapped in the fire and then he jumps away with some part of his clothes on fire. With one Spin, Akira extinguish the flame quickly.

_''I have to use this new attack I learned''_ Natsu took a deep breath then draws his hands back and Fire gather around both hand.

''Charging an attack in front of me? Not the brightest idea..'' Akira dashes forward at Natsu. A couple of rock was flying at Akira's direction. He stopped and held up his Katana and deflect them all.

Natsu took a look at who it was. Lisanna was assisting Natsu the best she could since she don't have any energy left. ''You can do it Natsu!''

Natsu grinned while he gather the fire energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward. The inner part of the flame was turning blue. _''With this power, I can use it!'' _**''****Blast Burn of the Fire Dragon!****'' **Natsu discharge a massive blast at Akira. The inner part of the blast was blue while outer was still reddish orange. The attack was much more power than Natsu's Roar attack. **(Reference!~-The pose is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash pose from Dragon Ball Z~. On a side note, I kind of make Blue part in the red flame make it much 'Hotter' I guess...) **The attack was so powerful that Natsu was getting pushed back by his own attack. There was no way Akira can dodge this one.

The blast was so large that it greatly damage the side of the Island, it was fired from. The blast was separating the ocean with its destructive force.

Everyone on the island felt the power of the blast. after the blast disappear, Natsu falls to the ground, exhausted. His power was completely drain. He can't even keep his head up.

''Natsu!'' Lisanna yelled as she rushed to aid her mate. ''I'm done...'' Natsu felt his power being drain more for some odd reason before he turn unconscious. However, a shadow figure was slowly walking to them. Akira was still not beaten. ''How?'' Mirajane questioned. ''No way...'' Lisanna mumble out as she felt her power decrease more. _''I feel...weak...''_

Akira was hurt from top to bottom but he still fight. His red coat was completely burned off, leaving him with his tear-ed white shirt. His katana has a very small crack. he sighed ''This is a drag...I guess I'm very lucky that it weaken you''.

''Weaken? What?'' Lisanna asked. Akira pointed to where the tree was...What the Fairy Tail members didn't believe was that the Tenrou Tree...was falling down...

''What?!'' Mirajane yelled. All the awake Fairy Tail Members were having their power drain out of them.

'' All I can tell you is that, It is somewhat connected to your power, I'm not going to explain what but it's over'' Akira dashes to Lisanna and Natsu while he was about to swing his katana.

''Lisanna!'' Mirajane yelled out in fear for what's going to happen to Lisanna. Lisanna didn't move, She stays with Natsu while holding him. Right before the katana hit them. another sword intercept the Katana from Lisanna and Natsu. ''Hmm...'' Akira backs away ''Look what we have here...Titania''.

Erza came just in time to prevent certain deaths. She was very angry ''Your fight...is with me''

* * *

**A little before Natsu's crazy attack. (I don't think I'll be writing Gildarts' part since it will be the same, sorry!)**

Nuzzle was holding off his own with Azuma. **''****Lightning Edge!****'' **Nuzzle swing his hand horizontally but Azuma dodged by jumping off the large branch he was standing on. **''****BLEVE****'' **An explosion appear at the Lightning mage.

The area was cover in smoke. Azuma was surprise when Nuzzle jump out from the smoke **''****Roar of the Lightning Dragon!****''** the blast of Lightning went straight at Azuma, which he blocked with his own two arms. ''How tough can you be!'' Nuzzle was already using his **Lightning Step **to support himself.

Azuma let out a small smile. ''What's so funny'' Nuzzle asked.

''I can't believe I'm actually having a nice fight with you'' Azuma admitted. ''This is fun, fighting those who are strong''

Nuzzle stand on another branch across from Azuma. ''I'm not strong...never was...''

''Not true, you can match up to me so far, It must mean you're strong'' Azuma stated.

''The reason I'm like this is because I fight for my friend, They give me the strength I need to fight'' Nuzzle claimed. ''Oh?'' the only word Azuma said.

Azuma let out a small laugh ''You are an interesting one. I wish I could fight you fair and square.''

Those word caught Nuzzle's attention ''What do you mean?''

''The time is up...'' Azuma stated. The whole area began to shake, The roots are moving ''My magic is of the forest. Tree magic. The Lost Magic, Great Tree Ark.'' Azuma cross his arms like an X then he separated them and a bunch of explosion form around the area. ''My explosions are caused by using the magic of the great land to compress tree roots'' His foot was sinking into the tree. ''But the true power of this magic is to root into the ground and to control the magic power residing in the great land''.

''Control the magic of the land?!'' Nuzzle was curious.

''There was but one reason for me to arrive on this island before everyone else. It was so I could prepare to take control over this island's magic.''

''What are you saying?'' Nuzzle asked. As the root wraps themselves around Azuma and make Azuma's vein shown. ''It is not what I would have wished for, but I cannot disobey a direct order.''

''Just what the fuck did you do!'' Nuzzle shout in anger. Then he felt another pressure of power somewhere on the island. Even Azuma looked at that direction. There was large massive Fire blast that was separating the ocean. _''That must be Natsu...'' _Nuzzle thought as he turn his attention back to Azuma and the large Tenrou tree was falling. ''What the...fuck...''

Azuma turn to Nuzzle as he was amazed by the Fire power caused by Natsu. ''Your friend must be quite powerful. I believe that attack was weaken because of this tree.''

''..So you're saying...'' Nuzzle didn't finish his sentence as he kneel to the ground _''My energy is draining..'' _The root were moving and it was forcing Nuzzle into an uncomfortable position.

''Yes..Master Hades knows the power of this island well. The giant tree growing in its center, the Tenrou Tree..It provides divine protection to those with Fairy Tail mark, and protects them from dying while on the island. It has a special ability to amplify magic power''.

''You destroyed the Tenrou Tree...to weaken us all...'' Nuzzle claimed.

''Yes. That nullified the divine protection on your lives, And now, I am stealing away the magic power of every Fairy Tail wizard'' Azuma stated.

''you're insane...'' Nuzzle stated. ''It's already complete'' Azuma spoke again. ''Fairy Tail has surely been wiped out. But..Although I control the magic of the island, I have left you as you were. Now then Nuzzle Locken, your friends are at death's door around the island! you are the only one who can save them! Let's just see how great this power is that you have to protect your friends.''

Nuzzle's face show only anger. ''Your boss order you to do this right?''

''Yes, It was order by Master Hades'' Azuma stated. ''And you purposely let me free..Why?'' Nuzzle asked.

''It's Simple..I want to fight you seriously. That's all'' Azuma stated.

Nuzzle chuckled ''Then the moment I defeat you, you will return everyone's power!''.

''That, I promise. Honestly, this is not how I would prefer to do things. But that's only if you win, of course'' Azuma stated.

Nuzzle did a quick laugh and get into battle stance ''Just who the hell do you think I am?'' Nuzzle jump off the root and jump from tree to tree to approach Azuma ''Because, I'm going to win!''

Nuzzle approach Azuma for close combat. They were trading blows but none of them hits. Nuzzle jump up and spark up his foot **''****Spear Kick of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **The lightning mage dive kick into Azuma he move his hand and the root start moving to defend him. Then a fist shaped root launched at Nuzzle. Nuzzle use his speed to avoid the incoming around. He use speed to get quick attack off Azuma.

He jump from tree to tree around Azuma and dives in when there's an opening.

''Not bad'' Azuma said. He created a Foot shaped root and stomp at where Nuzzle was going to land. Nuzzle got out of it.

**''****Folium Sica****'' **Azuma summons forth several massive funnels of sharp leafs at Nuzzle.

Several leaf cuts Nuzzle's cloak. ''Tch'' Nuzzle jumps **''****Scatter of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **He use the Lightning as a defensive system for the leaves while staying on the offensive. Azuma dodged the attack by jumping off the branch he was on. Then He explode the Lightning field. Azuma was smiling as he thinks he was fighting a great match.

''I'm not done yet!'' Nuzzle ran all the way up to the tree and then wall jump off it. He dive down with his head **''****Crushing Impact of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Nuzzle surround himself in lightning and dive straight down into Azuma. Azuma use the Tree his as defense but Nuzzle piercing through the Tree and connects with Azuma's stomach. He scream in pain but he use that chance to explode Nuzzle point blank.

Nuzzle flew back into a tree while Azuma use his acrobat skill to move around. ''You're done, I'm disappointed''.

''Who said I'm done?'' Nuzzle jump away from the tree. Right after he got off. Azuma reappear in front of him and gave Nuzzle a solid punch that sent him flying into trees after trees.

Nuzzle landed flat on his back. ''You can do better than that'' Azuma taunted as he sink into the tree branch. ''Your speed is impressive but it's not enough to beat me.''

Nuzzle got up. ''Don't underestimate my speed'' Nuzzle warned. Azuma laughed ''This is quite enjoyable.

''You aren't obessed about people's strength for nothing...'' Nuzzle stated.

''Will you fight at your full strength now?'' Azuma asked.

''...'' Nuzzle didn't reply to that question ''Don't worry, I will not let you down'' Nuzzle jump toward Azuma while Azuma jumps too. They both launch their fist at each other and they collided, It created a wave of air due to the power. They were fighting in a close combat. This time they were hitting each other. Nuzzle kick him right in the stomach. Then Azuma punch the lightning mage in the face.

Nuzzle did an continuous body blow to Azuma's stomach and Azuma back off and use the root to grab the Lightning mage's hand. Then the root exploded. The smoke cover the area. Azuma was still in the air then he saw a blue light in the smoke.

The smoke sub sided **''****Thunder Strike of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **Nuzzle created his power attack with the cover of the smoke. He dash in an incredible speed and strike Azuma with his fist with concentrated lightning. The punch was power that it pushes Azuma flying through a couple of tree.

_''not enough!'' _Nuzzle thoughts as he follow up with another attack **''****Roar of the Lightning Dragon!****'' **The blast lightning follows Azuma while he was still being sent flying from the Thunder Strike.

Once Azuma reach the ground, the blast connects afterwards. Despite being thrown far, Azuma manage to use the root to attack Nuzzle. The Lightning mage was getting knocked around. He was then crashed into a tree because of the drill shaped root. He scream in pain as the tree behind him broke down.

After the tree crashed down, Nuzzle dash in a zig zag pattern to Azuma. Both his hand are in **Lightning Edge **form. Then he attack Azuma with both hand. Azuma start to have trouble from the Lightning Dragon Slayer. _''Why is he getting stronger and faster?''_

Azuma shield himself with trees. **''****Piercing Blade of the Lightning Dragon!****'' ** Nuzzle form a karate chopand cut the shield in half revealing Azuma was gone.

Hands were coming off the ground and grab's Nuzzle legs. ''Don't think you're okay just because you broke my shield''. **''****Tower Burst!****'' **he created an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity.

Nuzzle was screaming in pain due to the attack. After the flame stop, Nuzzle falls to the ground and he struggle to get back up. ''That..was..an direct hit..'' Nuzzle look up at Azuma _''This man...His power...He is strong. What else do I have to deal with him!?''_

''Giving up?'' Azuma said. Nuzzle stood up as his cloak is badly torn. Azuma extent his hand and explode the area Nuzzle is at.

Nuzzle blocked it. ''I guess..I need to go all out...''. Nuzzle took off his torn cloak and toss it into the air while he stare at the ground.

Azuma was curious on what's going to happen. As he kept staring, he felt an Nuzzle's power increasing. ''What?''

Nuzzle look up and his eye...The outline of his iris was glowing in blue. He put both his arm to his side and lightning was swirling on the ground around him. Then suddenly his whole body was surround by a cloak of light blue lightning as Nuzzle's hair turn spiky from the electricity. **''****Secret Dragon Art: Light Speed****''** Nuzzle is now cover in electricity aura. **(Reference to Killua's Godspeed from Hunter x Hunter, Look up an image if you must.)**

''Woah'' Azuma seemed amazed. Before he can say another word, Nuzzle was right in front of Azuma and the lightning mage in his Lightspeed form did an diagonal kick across Azuma's face and he was sent flying into the Tree. _''I didn't even see what happen'' _Before he can think of anything, Nuzzle was already in front of him with his speed and grab Azuma and fling him into another Tree.

Azuma smiled ''Fast...Really..Fast...'' with a evil laugh. ''That's more like it!''

The Lightning mage slowly walk toward Azuma ''This is just me blowing off some steam...'' Then he stopped as he watch Azuma stand up. Azuma was smiling as he found a great fight. Nuzzle open his mouth to speak.

.

''Ready for round 2?''

* * *

**A.N I'm SOOOO Sorry that it took this long to finish! I literally started a month ago but It's Summer! I was having fun. I didn't forget about my story, It's just that ...I was lazy and Procrastinating and having summertime fun~. Welp Here's Chapter 13, I hope you enjoy!. This is my longest chapter yet! Omg! Nuzzle's Light Speed ? Op? Maybe?. I gave Natsu a devastating attack too~~. Anyway lemme bring some facts about the Blast Burn..This is so powerful Natsu has to use the empty Power he use for Zancrow and Raze to charge the attack up. I hope the blue part of the flame make it hotter...I didn't do my research but just in case! IN THIS STORY YES IT DOES! i didn't proofread because Too long..**

**I wonder what happen in chapter 14~ I Have NO idea when it is going to done since there is still 1 month of summer to go...I'll try my best!. As for now, help support my story but leaving a Review, telling me what to improve~. It would be great to have more people read my unpopular Nali fan fiction! Oh btw you guise might be like HOW THE HELL DID AKIRA SURVIVE THAT? I'll tell you why in the next chapter! and WHY IS ERZA PERFECTLY FINE?. Again~ I'll tell you what happen in the next chapter~. As further information~ It's a secret -wink wink-. Stay tune for the next chapter of The Fated Encounter!**

**Date Finished: 8/3/15**


End file.
